Something More
by marirosa1979
Summary: A different way for Loren to meet Eddie and become a superstar Rock star! Can Eddie and Loren just be friends? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

My version of Leddie, I create my stories, borrowing the amazing cast of Hollywood Heights.

Something More chapter 1

It's 9 a.m. and the phones are ringing and things are buzzing in Jake and Kelly's Madsen's office. Most of the noise is coming from Jake and Kelly's twins Eric and Ethan, they are 2 years old. They're the biggest managing team in the L.A area, their biggest client is 24 year old Eddie Duran, Son of the well-known Max and Katy Duran.

"Kelly did you call the agency again?"

"No I gave up on them, I want a college girl, and these two have the energy only a college student can handle. I called the offices at UCLA and left a message with the director. I think there are plenty of girls who will apply for the job."

"I hope so, trying to get work done while these two run back and forth isn't going too well. Eddie is due very soon to sign some endorsement contracts, so when he walks in, take them upstairs."

Kelly smiles. "I will honey I promise."

At UCLA the day has come to an end for several of the students exiting the school. One of them is Loren Tate, 21 year old junior student majoring in law. She's headed to her car with her two best friends Melissa Sanders and Adam Miller.

"Lo you headed to the coffee shop?"

"No, they cut my hours, I need to work Mel, I need to earn more money, and my mom is already working enough hours to get me through school."

"You did get the scholarships."

"I'm grateful for those, but I have other expenses Mel and I can't expect my mother to cover them all."

Adam was listening and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here Loren I think you could use this more than my sister can."

Loren took the paper from his hand. "What is it?"

"I was in the office and overheard someone needs a nanny or babysitter, maybe it will work for you.'

Mel laughed. "Loren babysitting? Yeah right!"

"Hey I'm very good with kids, what makes you think I can't handle this?"

"I can't picture you doing it Loren."

"Why because I'm an only child?"

Mel rolled her eyes as she hugged her best friend. "Oh come on Lo, kids are a handful, look for something else."

She smiled looking at Adam. "Thank you if the pay is good, you're looking at the next best nanny or babysitter there is."

"I'm sure you could handle it Loren, don't listen to Mel." Adam smiled as Mel punched him.

All three walked towards the coffee shop, coffee would be good before they had to start on their assignments.

"Mel did you see if there are any available tickets left for Eddie Duran's concert?"

"No Lo, only the front row and they're expensive."

Loren took a sip of her coffee. "I guess it's back to listening to his music on my IPod then, I will never get to see him up close or even meet him."

"Have you seen how gorgeous he looked in his latest photo shoot?"

Adam smiled. "Oh boy here we go with the two of you talking non-stop about Eddie Duran."

"Adam you know I've loved him the moment I heard his first song on the radio." Loren sighed.

Mel danced as she walked on the sidewalk. "He was 18, remember Lo?"

"Ok guys, see you later, got to head home and start on that essay and call this number to see what the job consists of." Loren headed to her car.

Mel and Adam crossed the street as they waved to Loren. "Lo tell me all about it the moment you know something, Adam is driving me home!"

"I will Mel, I promise."

Loren arrived home, her mom was still at work so she headed to her room, and she took the piece of paper out of her pocket and took her cell phone out. She made the call and waited for someone to answer.

"Madsen agency Kelly speaking."

"Hi I'm Loren Tate, calling about the babysitting job."

"Omg I'm so glad to hear that, when can you come to interview?"

"I don't have classes tomorrow."

"Great, I'll see you here at noon."

"Can I have the address?" asked Loren.

"It's 2900 Sunset Blvd."

"OK I'll see you there at noon, who should I ask for?"

"You can ask for me, Kelly Madsen we're on the 10th floor."

"Great see you then." Loren hit the end button, she smiled. Maybe just maybe this would pay enough so she could drop the coffee shop job, anything to help her mom with her college expenses. Loren's computer buzzed, she smiled she was sure it was Mel wondering about the job.

Loren opened her computer. "Hey Mel."

"So did you call? What happened?"

"I have an interview at noon tomorrow."

"How far do you have to go?"

"Kelly said she's on Sunset Blvd."

Mel furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait Sunset Blvd, what's the address Lo?"

"She said 2900."

Mel fell back on her bed. "Omg Lo, that's Jake Madsen's office building."

"Wait you mean, Eddie Duran's manager?"

"Yes it is…omg Lo, you might see Eddie."

Loren pulled her hair behind her ears. "Oh I didn't recognized the name."

"Lo can I come with you?"

"No Mel, I have to go alone, why so you could see Eddie and flip out?"

"I'll wait somewhere in the building, please let me come Lo."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Ok but you better not embarrass me."

Mel squealed. "I love you Lo, ok, got to go, pick me up at 11:00."

Loren smiled shaking her head. She closed her laptop and heard her mom calling. "Loren I'm home."

Loren ran out of her room to hug her. "Hi mom, how was your day?"

"Busy which is good, how was your day?"

"Good I have a job interview tomorrow."

Nora put her things down and turned towards her daughter. "Really where at?"

"It's either a nanny job or babysitting, don't know yet, it's for Jake Madsen."

Nora narrowed her eyes. "Why does that sound familiar and why are you smiling?"

"Mom its Eddie Duran's manager!"

Nora rolled her eyes laughing. "Oh boy, does this mean you might meet the one and only Eddie Duran?"

"I might, I'm so excited mom."

"Sweetie back to reality, this is Eddie Duran Huge Rock star, he's dating remember?"

"Mom don't burst my bubble, I know who he is, I know he's in love, just the thought of seeing him gives me butterflies, I've been a fan since he sang his first hit 6 years ago, I haven't been able to attend any of his concerts, maybe a smile from him is all I'll need."

Nora noticed how much Loren loved Eddie Duran; she walked over to hug her. "I'm sorry sweetie; I didn't mean to burst your bubble."

Loren hugged her back. "Thanks mom."

It was morning and Loren had fallen asleep in her bed with her books and notebooks opened. Nora peeked in and smiled. "Sweetie you're asleep again surrounded by all of your books."

Loren got up pushing her books to the side. "I'm going to shower; I have to be at my interview by noon."

"Ok I have oatmeal with fruit ready for you."

"Thanks mom." Loren closed the door to the bathroom behind her.

A few hours later.

Loren drove and parked a block away. "Lo why so far?"

"There aren't any meters here and who knows how long I'll have to wait."

Mel held Loren's arm. "Come on its 11:45 you have to be on time, maybe there are more interviewing."

They walked as fast as they could until they found the address; both girls went in taking the elevator to the 10th floor.

Jake was in his office. "Eduardo these should have been signed yesterday."

"I know, rehearsals ran late and I was too tired, but I'm here now Jake."

Kelly walked in. "Jake the girl is here for the job to babysit our boys, do you want to meet her?"

"Is she the only one that called?"

"Yes so I guess she has the job, I desperately need help with the boys."

"Ok I'll be there as soon as Eddie here is done signing the papers." Eddie smiled holding his pen and signing where Jake had indicated.

Kelly stepped out of the office and smiled when she saw Loren. "You must be Loren?"

"Yes, nice to meet you, here's my resume."

She handed it to Kelly. "Wow a high academic achiever, I'm very impressed."

Loren smiled. "Thank you."

"Well the job consists of you watching my twin boys, I'll need you between 1 and 6, I'll stay with them during the morning and when you arrive I'll come to work, all you have to do is read to them, take them to the park, give them dinner, they're very good about playing together, my chef will prepare their meals. It pays $300.00 a week."

Loren's eyes widen. "Oh great, does this mean I have the job?"

"Yes, we live upstairs in the penthouse, so I'll be around if there's any problems."

"Great, thank you so much." Loren couldn't stop smiling.

"I want you to meet my husband, he's busy with a client, so could you hold on?"

Loren sat back down. "Sure."

Mel walked in. "Did you get the job?"

"Mel I told you to wait outside!"

Kelly smiled when she turned to see Mel peeking through the door. "It's ok Loren, she can wait with you."

"She's my ride home, sorry didn't mean to intrude." Mel responded biting her lower lip.

The door swung open with Jake talking to Eddie as Kelly interrupted him. "Honey I want you to meet Loren, she's the boys nanny."

Loren stood, her long wavy hair hung down to her shoulders. She tried to breathe at the sight of Eddie Duran standing next to Jake.

Jake extended his hand. "Hi Loren, it's good to meet you."

Loren smiled back; her eyes went from Jake's to Eddie's. "Nice to meet you too."

"You are both very lucky, I'm sure you know Eddie Duran?"

"I know who he is, Hi Eddie I'm a huge fan, nice to meet you."

Loren thought her hand would not stop shaking as she extended it towards Eddie.

"Nice to meet you too Loren." He shook her hand, Loren felt butterflies.

Mel stood up immediately. "I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mel, nice to meet you too."

Eddie smiled and noticed Loren blushing as she looked away. "You girls going to my concert this weekend?"

"No we couldn't get tickets." Replied Mel.

Kelly knew why he was asking, he was amazing to his fans.

Kelly opened her drawer and handed Eddie as envelope. "Here these are for you both."

Loren took the envelope and opened it to find tickets for the front row. Her eyes lit up as she looked at him. "Thank you Eddie, that's very sweet."

He walked towards the door and winked at them. "See you there on Saturday."

Mel squeezed Loren's hand. Kelly smiled; she knew this had made their day. "So Loren see you here tomorrow at 1? You can meet my boys then, they're with my mom right now at the park."

"Yes and thank you again nice meeting you Mr. Madsen."

"Thank you Loren, nice meeting you too."

Both girls left. Mel couldn't stop jumping. "Loren it's our first concert!"

"Did you see how beautiful he is Mel?" Loren hugged the tickets.

Mel shrugged her shoulders she knew Loren would never be the same!

Ok this is the first chapter! What do you guys think? So many ideas, Should I continue? R & R please.

Disclaimer; Borrowing the characters, I do own the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Something More Chapter 2

Kelly gave him a huge smile. "You Eddie know how to make your fans smile."

Eddie hung his bag over his shoulder. "I love my fans; I'm where I am thanks to them."

He walked out. Loren got home and nothing could wipe the smile off her face. "What a day, mom isn't going to believe me." She stopped the car and turned towards Mel. "We aren't dreaming are we?"

Mel responded as she exited the car. "We met Eddie Duran and we get to watch him in concert on Saturday in the front row!"

"The best part is I get to drop my job at the coffee shop, I'll make enough to cover my expenses."

"You realize it's a set of twins you're going to be watching?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "I know Mel, I love kids and kids love me."

"I'm sure you're going to be great Lo."

Loren opened the door. "It's too early mom is still at work, let's work on our paper Mel, I'm going to be busy and I have to prioritize."

"Don't tell me you're going to become boring?"

"No Mel this is real life, at least for me it is."

Mel picked up her bag. "No I get it Lo, I'll be going, get busy, I have to go and pick out what to wear for Eddie's concert."

Mel left and Loren got busy finishing her essay for school, she had Eddie's music playing in the background and she was singing along with him.

Nora walked in, she loved to hear her daughter sing, and she walked over to her room. "Loren I'm home."

Loren lowered the volume of her IPod and smiled as she turned to her mom's voice. "Hi mom."

"I love to hear you sing sweetie."

"You're my mom you have to say that."

Nora walked over and hugged Loren from behind. "Loren you have an amazing gift, you can sing sweetie, I heard you just now, you and Eddie sound great together."

Loren picked up the envelope on her desk. "Guess what?"

"What?" Nora looked at her daughter, Loren smiled from ear to ear. "Here open it."

Nora did as told. "Loren these are two front row tickets to Eddie's concert, how did you find them?"

Loren rolled her eyes, nothing could wipe the smile on her face. "Mom I met Eddie at the Madsen office, he asked if we were going to his concert and Mel and I said we weren't able to get tickets and he gave us these two tickets!"

"Loren that's great, you met him and you're still standing?"

"I don't know how I did it, and Mel was there, we handled it pretty good."

Nora hugged her daughter. "So I take it you got the job?"

"Yes, I'll be the nanny to Jake and Kelly's twin boys, and its great pay, I can drop my job at the coffee shop."

"Loren I'm so happy for you."

"I know mom, I'm so excited!"

"Let's get dinner on the table."

The following day Loren arrived a few minutes before 1 p.m. she went to the office where she had met with Kelly. As she opened the door she heard someone on the phone.

She walked in and the person on the phone turned to look at who had walked in. He waved for her to wait he was finally off of the phone. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Loren Tate, Kelly is expecting me."

"Oh yes, she'll be right down. Hi I'm Jason, I'm Kelly's assistant."

"Hi Jason, nice to meet you."

"So you're the new nanny huh?"  
"Yes, I am." Loren looked away, she felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Loren you can take a seat, Kelly will be here soon."

The door opened and Kelly walked in with her two boys. "Hi Loren, this is Eric and Ethan."

Loren kneeled to their eye level. "Hi." She looked up at Kelly. "Is there anything you need me to do right now?"

"They love the park, their stroller is outside already, you can take them there, here's a bag with some snacks, when you get back, my chef is upstairs and he knows what to prepare for them, when you get back, the stroller goes in the back storage room."

"Great well let's get started." She took the boys by their hand and walked out with them. She placed them on their stroller and she walked to the park.

Jason turned to Kelly as he watched from the window. "Kelly where did you find her? She's beautiful."

Kelly held her hand out. "Stop, she's working, you're to leave her alone."

"What I can't admire beauty?"

"Jason leave Loren alone."

He rolled his eyes. "Ok whatever; here are some of your messages."

Loren arrived at the park, she took the boys out of their stroller and they took off to the swings, Loren was glad she was wearing comfortable clothes; she would be doing a lot of running with these two.

The week flew by fast. Loren and Mel were off to see Eddie Duran in concert. Both girls looked amazing and they were very excited.

"Mel I'm so excited to be here."

"I know Lo so am I, come on let's find our row."

"Mel look who's standing there, it's Katy and Max Duran, my mom is such a huge fan, she going to freak when I tell her I saw them here."

"Katy is so beautiful and Max, he's still hot."

Loren grabbed Mel by the arm. "Come on, stop staring, it's not polite."

They got to their seats. Loren looked around; she noticed Jake and Kelly standing by the side of the stage. "I wonder who's watching the boys."

"Lo it's Saturday and your day off, not your problem."

"Mel those boys are really sweet, I just want them to be happy."

"You're an amazing Lo, always caring for others."

Loren smiled. The Music started and the lights started to flash everywhere and as screams began in the background Eddie appeared, he was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt and jacket, and wore a bandana on his neck, his hair was messy but he looked gorgeous! Dancing and jumping and singing moving towards the girls in the front row, Loren sang along with him, everyone stood raising their hands. Mel was catching the whole thing on her phone. Eddie sang a few of his hits, teasing the girls in the front row, slightly touching their hands as he sang and moved around. He caught sight of Loren and took his bandana off placing it on her hand as he winked at her and continued to sing.

Mel turned towards Loren. "You're the lucky fan!"

Loren smiled. "I know! " She continued to sing along with Eddie as he started a new set of songs! After 2 hours the show was over, Loren and Mel made their way out, some girls offered Loren money for the bandana he had given her, she refused any offer and placed it inside the pocket of her jacket.

Kelly spotted Loren and Mel and waved to them. Mel noticed her. "Lo Kelly is waving for us to go to her."

"Maybe she needs me right now?"

"Oh stop it Lo, maybe we get to see Eddie one more time."

They walked towards Kelly. "Come on, I want you to meet Katy and Max Duran."

"Lo it just gets better, we have to thank Adam."

"Mel it's going to be a night to remember."

Kelly walked towards Katy and Max with Loren and Mel trailing behind her. "Katy and Max, I want you to meet Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders, Loren is the boys nanny."

Katy smiled looking at Loren. "Hi nice to meet Eddie's fans."

Loren shook her hand. "Oh it's so nice to meet you both too." Max smiled looking their way too. "Nice meeting two beautiful young ladies, did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes we did, thank you so much!" replied an excited Mel.

From the corner of her eye Loren spotted Jake talking to Eddie, she couldn't believe he was right there, so close.

Kelly pulled Loren to the side. "Loren I really need you tomorrow, I know it's Sunday, but we're having a little dinner party at home with the Duran's and I need your help with the boys."

Did I just hear her say a dinner party with the Duran's? "Sure Kelly what time?"

"I hope noon is ok, I'll pay you extra."

"Kelly of course, I'll finish my essay early and head to your place before noon."

"Great and thank you Loren, I'll see you tomorrow."

Loren pulled Mel by the arm. "Well nice meeting you both, excuse us and Kelly see you tomorrow."

"Sure and thank you Loren."

Mel cringed. "I was about to say hello to Eddie and you ruined it."

"Mel he was busy with Jake, come on let's head home, Kelly needs me tomorrow."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yes, she's hosting a dinner party for the Duran's!"

"You might see Eddie again."

"I have Adam to thank for this, who would have thought I would meet Eddie Duran; did you see how gorgeous he looked?"

"Yes and you got a gift from him Lo."

"I know, I can smell his cologne, you know where I'm going to keep this."

"Under your pillow?"

Loren padded her pocket. "Oh yes!"

Loren dropped off Mel and headed home, her mom was still up and she told her all about the concert, meeting Katy and Max Duran and showing off her souvenir from Eddie. Nora loved to watch her daughter's eye light, especially when she was so happy.

The following morning Loren was up and prepared breakfast. She did some laundry and cleaned her room; she was ready to leave by 11: 15. "Let me see what you're wearing?"

Loren walked back to her mom. "Mom I'm wearing a tank top, jeans and a jacket, why does this look bad?"

"No, but it's a dinner party."

"Mom I'm watching the boys, I'll probably be with them in the playroom; I'll be nowhere near the dinner party."

"Ok I guess you're right, have a great day sweetie."

Loren got into her car and drove away. She arrived at the Madsen penthouse and took the elevator to the top floor. The doors opened and she knocked on the door.

Jake opened. "Hey Loren, come on in, Kelly is in the playroom."

"Good morning Mr. Madsen, thank you, I'll head over there."

"Hi Kelly, Hi boys."

They smiled as they ran to hug Loren. " Loren, my boys like you."

"They're amazing little boys Kelly; they're really good with me."

"Thank you Loren, please keep them busy, the dinner is set for 2 p.m and I have to make sure everything is set in the dining room area."

"Sure Kelly, no problem, glad I could help."

Loren sat and read to the two siblings, they sat by Loren laughing, she made the stories come alive for them and they loved it. She took out the blocks and they played for a while, she could hear noise in the background, she was sure the guests had already arrived. Loren looked at her watch, she knew it was dinnertime for the twins, she held their hands and took them to the bathroom to wash their hands and walked towards the kitchen using the other side of the hallway.

The chef saw her. "Loren their food is at the table, its chicken nuggets and carrot sticks."

"Thank you Mr. Miguel." She sat each of the boys in their booster chair and placed their plate in front of each boy. "Ok let's eat while I get your apple juice."

Loren grabbed two juice boxes and placed one with each twin. "You two were hungry huh?"

The door opened and Loren turned, she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought I heard the boys."

"Hi Eddie, yes they're having their dinner."

Eddie approached both boys. "Hey guys, you enjoying your chicken?" He played with their hair.

One of them offered Eddie a piece. " For you."

"Oh no that's your piece, thank you." He smiled as he turned towards Loren. "So did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yes you were amazing Eddie, thank you again for the tickets."

"Thank you Loren, and you're welcome; I hope you enjoyed the souvenir." He winked as he walked back to the dining area.

Loren downcast her look, she was sure she was blushing. She sat near the boys when she heard noise coming from the dining room area and the door swung opened again.

"So you must be the new nanny?"

Loren turned; she immediately recognized the tall slim blonde walking towards her holding a glass of white wine.

"Yes can I help you?"

"No, let me help you understand something little girl, stay away from my boyfriend."

Loren furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me."

"You heard me; this is your place right here watching these brats."

Both turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Chloe what are you doing here?"

Ok, thank you again for reading; I hope you're enjoying this story! Please R & R Should I go on?


	3. Chapter 3

Something More chapter 3

"Eddie I just came in here looking for you."

He wasn't too pleased; he heard what she had said. "I heard you, that's no way to talk to Loren."

"What! I was just reminding her where her place is at."

"Your place is at the dining room." He grabbed her by the arm and they walked back, Eddie turned and smiled at Loren, he whispered the words "Sorry." to her.

Loren whispered back. "Thank you."

She couldn't stop smiling, weeks ago she could only dream of meeting Eddie Duran, and now he was talking to her.

Loren was getting the boys ready for their bath; Kelly came up with Katy who wanted to see the boys.

"Katy you remember Loren?"

"Of course, how could I forget such a beautiful young lady, nice to see you again Loren."

"Mrs. Duran it's my pleasure."

"Loren Katy wants to see the boys."

"Sure is there anything you need me to do right now?"

"No just wait, I'm sure they will love for you to read to them before bed."

"Of course Kelly." Katy sat with the boys for a while. "I hope to have grandkids one day."

Kelly smiled. "I'm sure Eddie will marry one day and give you grandkids Katy."

Katy rolled her eyes. "As long as it isn't with that twig he's dating."

Loren couldn't help it, she giggled. Katy turned towards her. "You agree I'm sure Loren."

"Oh I won't comment Mrs. Duran."

"Loren please call me Katy, you're making me feel old with the Mrs. Status."

"Oh but I couldn't, you're the amazing Katy Duran."

She got up and walked towards Loren. "I'm asking you too."

Loren blushed. "Ok thank you Katy, if you insist, I will."

Max walked in. "I knew you would be up here sweetheart."

"I had to see Ethan and Eric, who knows when we will have grandkids."

Max held his wife by the shoulders. "Ok we've been through this before." He turned and smiled when he saw Loren. "Hi Loren, you've been here today?"

"Yes Mr. Duran, watching the twins."

"No wonder these guys are happy, they have a beautiful nanny."

Loren knew it was a night for a lot of blushing; getting compliments from the Duran's was the highlight of the evening.

Kelly responded. "My boys are in love with Loren, right guys?"

Eric and Ethan both responded. "We love Loren mommy."

"Thank you Kelly, I appreciate that."

"Well I think we should head out, it's way passed their bedtime." Max held Katy's hand and guided her out of the boy's room.

"Goodnight sweet boys and Loren have a good night."

"Same to you both."

They all left and she sat to read the boys a book, they fell asleep and she tucked them in and quietly left their room.

She came down and walked towards the dining room area, everyone had left. "Kelly, I'm leaving the boys are asleep."

"Thank you Loren, Jake and I will be going up to see them; I'll add your money to this week's check."

"Sure Kelly, no problem." Loren grabbed her purse and walked out looking for her keys.

"You're leaving too huh?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned to see Eddie leaving and walking to the elevator.

"Yes I'm done for the day."

"Listen I'm sorry about Chloe."

"It's ok, thank you for coming to my rescue."

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in.

"Do you have a way of getting home?"

"Yes thank you Eddie, I have my car."

The doors opened and they exited the elevator. "You enjoy watching the boys?"

Loren couldn't look at him. "Yes I love kids, and those two little guys are really sweet."

"Kelly is relieved she found you, she and Jake are very busy, and you're taking a load off their hands."

Loren finally stopped when she reached her car. "I'm glad; you have a good night Eddie."

He smiled winking back at her. "You too Loren."

Loren got into her car and she couldn't stop smiling. Eddie knew her name, he seemed to enjoy talking to her, she wondered where Chloe was, it didn't matter, she had a chance to talk to him one on one.

Loren kept busy with the boys and school. She was able to keep up with both. And running into Eddie was the best part of the job, he was always so sweet and charming, she was smiling a lot lately.

She took the boys to the park and came back to feed them lunch. They started to play with the piano in Jake's living room. Loren sat next to them and began to play and sing, they sat watching her as she sang a cover song by Lady Antebellum. "Just a kiss" The chef walked over to see who was singing so beautifully. He peeked to find Loren playing the piano and singing. Kelly came up to check on dinner and stood there listening to Loren sing. Loren finally stopped and Kelly applauded.

"Loren that was amazing."

Loren blushed. "Oh thank you, I didn't know you were there."

Eric spoke out. "Sing more Loren."

Kelly approached Loren. "Have you ever thought of a singing career Loren?"

"Oh no Kelly."

"Well I'm sorry, but you have a beautiful voice that you need to share with the world."

Loren wasn't quite sure if she was serious. "Kelly I want to be a lawyer.'

"Loren listen to yourself sing, if I have to I'll bring Katy and Max to listen to you, I'm sure they will agree with me."

Loren got up from the piano and faced Kelly. "Are you serious?"

"Loren this is my job, you have an amazing voice, and you had my boys at awe watching you play and sing."

Loren remembered how many times her own mom complimented her on how beautiful her voice was.

"I don't know Kelly, I do this to relax and have fun."

"Loren I will have Jake and the Duran's here sometime this week, I'm sure they will agree that you're brilliant."

Loren blushed looking away. She couldn't imagine singing in public; she couldn't even see herself doing what Eddie Duran did so well.

When Loren got home she shared the news with her mom.

"Loren I've always told you have a beautiful voice, you never believed me."

"I know mom, but this is Kelly's job and hearing her tell me, I don't know, made me very nervous."

Nora walked toward Loren and hugged her. "Now do you believe me?" Loren smiled as she leaned on her mom. "Yes mom I do."

Kelly kept her promise, a few days later she brought Katy and Max Duran and Jake up to their penthouse, Loren had just finished feeding the boys their lunch. "Loren can you come here?"

Loren walked to the living room area. When she got there, Kelly did as promised; she had the Duran's there along with Jake.

"Loren could you play and sing a song?"

She looked at Kelly and Jake and the Duran's. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I told you I would bring them here to convince you, pick any song."

Loren bit her lower lip. "I know many songs, you pick one Kelly."

Jake interrupted. "Do you know one of Eddie's? One day at a time?"

Loren nodded. "Yes I do."

"Ok let's hear that one Loren."

Loren walked to the piano and sat down. She began to play and sing.

"They say two wrongs are never right, but nothings final.

A thousand thoughts, a million fears and still I smile.

When you run to fast to never see the colors of every memory.

Slow down the world, live another day.

I remember how it use to be.

Out there chasing cars and broken dreams, I told myself

Don't look back. This is your life. Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time.

I remember every piece of me. Everything was perfect and complete

So I'm gonna take it. One day at a time, One day at a time."

Loren continued the song, Eddie arrived to see Jake at the office and when he didn't find him or Kelly took the elevator up to the penthouse and stood mesmerized as he heard Loren singing one of his songs perfectly.

Loren finished and Katy and Max along with Jake applauded. Eddie walked in clapping louder than they had. "Loren that was amazing."

Loren felt humbled at their praises towards her, blushing even more when she realized Eddie was there listening to her sing one of his songs.

Kelly smiled walking towards Loren. "Now do you believe me? You have what it takes Loren."

Jake agreed with Kelly. "Loren many come see me with the hopes of having a music career, but you fell right into us and my wife is right, you can be the next Demi Lovato, Katy Perry or Taylor swift."

"Thank you all, I did this as a hobby, never imagined I could get any further."

Katy finally spoke up. "Loren they're all right, I think you should give it a try, you sang that song perfectly, I'd love to hear it as a duet with Eddie, I would be willing to help you."

Loren smiled bringing her hands to her face. "Katy that would be an honor."

"Let me help you Loren?"

"But what about school?" Katy held her by her shoulders. "Let's give this a try; if it's not what you want then, you have school to fall back on."

Loren smiled looking at Katy. "I could put school on hold?"

Eddie smiled. "Loren my mom won't take no for an answer, let her help you."

"Thank you all, this is something I want to talk to my mom about before I decide anything."

"That's fair enough Loren, if your mom has any questions, she can give me a call." Katy replied.

Max walked towards Jake. "She's amazing Jake."

"Kelly was very excited to have us listen to her sing."

"Katy will see this through if Loren decides to go for it."

"And I'm keeping my word to her Max."

"Ok just making sure."

Everyone Left and Loren put the boys down for a nap. She sat thinking of the amazing afternoon she just had with Kelly and Jake along with Eddie and his parents. Then she thought of Mel too. She had told Loren many times she had what it took to have a singing career.

Later that evening Loren arrived home, Nora was already there getting dinner on the table.

"Hey you're just on time sweetie, I hope you're hungry?"

"Actually I am, can we talk?"

Nora noticed Loren was a little nervous. "Is everything ok?"

"Remember how you always told me I could sing?"

"Of course, but you've never believed me."

"Well the other day I sat at Kelly's piano and sang to the boys, and Kelly heard me, today she had Max and Katy Duran and Jake there and had me sing, Eddie also arrived and heard me, they were all telling me I have a chance of doing this professionally, Katy Duran offered to help me."

"Loren are you serious? I told you sweetie!"

"I know mom but I would have to take time off of school to do this."

"And the problem is?"

Loren sighed. "You know how much I want to be a lawyer, but I love singing, is this possible mom?"

"Loren of course it is, try it sweetie, and having Katy Duran help you, what else could you ask for?"

"So you think it would be ok?"

"Loren go for it, if it works out fine, if it isn't what you expect then at least you gave it a chance."

Loren hugged her mom. "Thank you mom, I didn't know what to tell them until I spoke to you."

After dinner she called Mel to tell her all about it. "I knew it Lo; I'm so excited for you."

"I know, I'm talking to Kelly tomorrow and then to Katy, I'm going to give this a shot."

"Lo I've always told ya you have what it takes."

"I know Mel and thank you."

The following morning Loren got up early and left to see Kelly before she had to start watching the twins. She arrived at the office at 8.

Jason was already there making coffee when Loren walked in. "Aren't you suppose to start at 1?"

"Oh hi Jason, I need to speak with Kelly."

"You're kind of early."

"What time does Kelly come down?"

"Not until one. Why is something wrong?"

"No it's personal, I'll see her later."

Jason walked up real close to Loren. "So Loren are you seeing anyone?"

"No I'm not." Loren stepped back. "Listen I'll be back later, I have some shopping to do."

He stopped her before she could walk away. "Loren I'd love for you and I to have lunch someday."

Loren looked at him and tried to free herself. "Jason please let go of my arm."

"Not until you say yes."

"You're hurting my arm, let go please!"

A voice from the doorway interrupted Jason from saying anything else.

"She said to let go of her arm!"

Ok read and review guys! Who came to the rescue?

Song (One day at a time) credit goes to HH Eddie Duran


	4. Chapter 4

Something More Chapter 4

As Jason let go of Loren's hand, Loren turned to see Eddie standing there. She smiled and Jason rolled his eyes, lately the thought of Eddie Duran walking into the office like he owned the place had Jason frustrated. "I was talking to Loren."

"And she asked you to let go of her arm."

Loren walked by the door where Eddie stood. "Thank you, I'll be back later."

He followed her until she went into the elevator and then he turned toward Jason again. "If I see you doing that again I'm talking to Jake and you're out of here."

"I think you should mind your own business." He responded placing some papers in the copy machine.

"I'm serious Jason; you don't have the right to talk to any of the girls that come in here like that."

"And you do?"

Eddie walked closer to him. "I mean it Jason; I've never disrespected any girl so shut up and get back to work."

Jake walked in. "Is everything ok?"

Eddie looked at Jason and back to Jake. "We were just clearing things up."

Jason walked back to his chair. Eddie turned to Jake. "I have ideas for my album cover."

"Sure come on in Eduardo." Eddie followed Jake. As soon as the door closed Jason turned towards the door.. "One day Duran somebody is going to teach you a lesson."

It was noon when Loren was making her way to Kelly's. Katy was also walking in. "Loren good to see you."

"Hi Katy." Loren hugged her. "So Loren did you talk to your mom?"

"Yes Katy and she said I should go for it."

Katy couldn't help but smile. "Loren you're going to be amazing."

"I'm just worried, who's going to watch Kelly's twins?"

"I made arrangements, I have my cousin who will help out when you're busy, as soon as we get your career going Kelly will have to make arrangements with my cousin for a full time position."

Loren smiled. "Katy you have everything planned?"

"Loren the moment I heard you sing I knew you had what it takes."

"Katy I appreciate your kind words and your positive attitude."

"I will arrange for a voice coach to help you, your voice is great, but she can help you with certain notes."

Loren smiled. "I'm so grateful to you."

"I'm here to help Loren, let's go upstairs and talk to Kelly and Jake."

As they entered the office Tyler Roark stood taking to Jake, he turned as he saw Katy walk in with Loren. "Well hello there Katy Duran."

Katy gave him a small smile. "Hi Tyler." He turned his attention to Loren. "And who is this beauty you have with you today?"

"This is Loren and that is all you need to know."

He extended his hand and Loren smiled. "Nice to meet you." He kissed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

He walked out and Katy turned to Jake. "It's a go with Loren, what's on the agenda for our future star?"

"I have several songs lined up. And Loren how would you like to do a duet with Eddie?"

Loren's eyes widened. "Really? That would be an honor."

"I was talking to him this morning about One day at a time; I think you two can make it a huge hit if you sing that as a duet."

"Ok Loren before you come to watch the twins at 1, get here by 9 and we will have you record the song several times and then take it from there."

"Ok Katy I'll see you here tomorrow at 8, will Eddie and I record the song together?"

"That's the plan, but I want you to record yourself and listen to it, then we will have you and Eddie do it, and don't panic, when he does his next concert, you'll be there to sing it with him."

Loren's eyes widen. "A concert?"

"Yes Loren, this is only the beginning, we need to get you ready with wardrobe and a stylist."

"Is all that necessary?"

Katy smiled holding Loren's arm. "Come here, I need you to look through some styles."

Loren followed Katy into the adjacent room next to Kelly's. Loren sat and there were so many choices to pick from. She was happy with her long wavy hair, maybe cut into layers; pixie haircut was definitely a no.

Eddie walked in smiling as he saw Loren sitting looking through a fashion magazine. "Hi Loren, I heard the good news."

She looked up at him. "Yes thank you Eddie."

"Did you hear we will be recording One day at a time as a duet?"

"Katy wants me to rehearse a little on my own, record it and listen to it and then it's a go with you in the recording studio."

Mel walked in. She noticed Loren talking to Eddie and walked towards her. "Lo can we talk?"

Eddie excused himself and Loren looked at Mel. "What's wrong?"

"So I'm here to find out what Katy has planned?"

"I'll be recording the song on my own and then with Eddie and get this, I'll join him in concert."

"Lo are you serious?" Mel hugged her. "I knew it, I told you Lo."

"Well I'm taking a break from school, I'll be coming here in the morning, Katy will have a voice coach help me and then I'll continue to watch the twins until I'm doing this full time."

"Lo you realize you're going to be spending time with Eddie?"

"Yes Mel, it's a dream come true, I didn't expect this, I know I'm going to love every minute of this."

"Lo give it your all, who knows you might do theater and TV shows."

"Mel can I get this out of the way first?"

Loren did as Katy asked her, she would arrive early each morning and work with a voice coach, then she would record the song and listen to it and this went on for two weeks. Within that time frame Katy had a stylist come in and cut Loren hair into layers, she could straighten it or wear it wavy, Katy made sure she had a new wardrobe and finally the day came when she would record with Eddie, she was more at ease with Chloe traveling out of the country doing some Modeling shoots.

After several sessions a final copy was recorded and approved by Jake and the label. Jake managed to get the song released into the radio stations, within a week, reporters wanted to know who the girl doing the duet with Eddie was, the song hit first place within a week after being released.

Max and Katy made plans to have Loren join Eddie at MK and sing the duet; they would introduce Loren to the media.

Nora and Mel arrived at Mk along with Adam. Loren was in the back area of MK getting ready. The stylists straighten her hair and she wore a strapless black dress that wrapped around her tiny curves perfectly, lying just above her knees. Loren looked beautiful, Katy came into her room. "You are perfect, there are at least 100 people out there, they are reporters and a lot of marketing people, don't let them rush you into anything and remember I'm here to help you."

"Katy you've done so much already, I don't know how else to thank you."

"You can go out there and do the best you've ever done."

"I will Katy, I promise."

Loren stood and Katy made sure everything was in place. "Ok Eddie will be on stage first and will introduce you, you will walk up to him and smile and grab a mic and just follow his lead."

"Ok I'm ready."

Eddie walked towards the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming, I know many of you have been wondering who is the young lady that has joined me with one of my popular hit songs, she's here tonight and we will once again sing the song, after my mom Katy Duran will be more than happy to answer your questions, so let me invite Loren Tate to join me here on stage."

Loren walked towards Eddie smiling, she looked very beautiful, she smiled looking at the crowd and the moment Eddie grabbed the mic, she took the other one into her hands and they began the song "One Day At A Time"

They captured the attention of the audience. Loren sang the song beautifully alongside Eddie. As soon as they were done the audience gave them a standing ovation.

Eddie held Loren's hand pulling it up in the air, they looked at each other smiling and looking back to the crowd.

The reporters turned to Katy Duran who happily answered all of their questions introducing Loren to all of them.

"Mrs. Duran will Loren have her set of music to sing?"

"Yes that is the plan; we wanted to introduce Loren Tate tonight with one of Eddie's songs."

The questions continued with Nora and Mel looking on very excited. Katy allowed a few more questions and waved telling them all she was done, Loren walked to the ladies room with Mel in tow.

"Lo you were amazing!" She hugged her best friend. "You think so."

"Eddie and you look so good together."

Loren blushed. "I think so too."

Chloe walked in laughing. "Well well well, I see Miss Nobody wants to make something of herself."

Loren rolled her eyes and turned away. Mel looked at Chloe. "What's your problem twig?"

"Who are you calling twig?" She pointed a finger at Mel.

"Oh please, look at yourself, leave Loren alone."

"I just want to make sure she doesn't get ideas that Eddie will look at her any other way, I'm his girl, and you are just another money making singer for the Duran's."

Loren glared at her. "How dare you say that?"

"I'm telling it like it is little girl, get famous on your own, leave my man alone."

Mel let out a loud laugh. "Wow your man, we'll have to see about that, aren't you supposed to be out of the country?"

"I just got in; you don't seriously think Eddie would look at you the way he looks at me?" She directed her look towards Loren.

"Come on Mel, I don't need to stand here and listen to her."

She grabbed Mel's hand and they walked out of the bathroom. "Lo I can take her!"

"Mel stop it, you're not stooping to her level."

"She's jealous, you looked so great up on stage singing with Eddie, you are going to be amazing Loren."

Katy saw Loren walking out of the ladies room. "Loren!" she waved at her. Loren saw her and walked towards her. "Thank you again Katy."

"You did outstanding, we start this week, and you're going to look through some songs I think will fit your personality perfectly."

"Katy I have a song I wrote a while back, could you hear that one first?"

Katy furrowed her eyebrows. "You wrote a song?"

Loren smiled looking down. "I have several Katy, that's another hobby I enjoy very much."

"Amazing." Replied Katy. "Sure have that ready on Monday and we will hear it and take it from there."

"Really?" Loren was excited Katy said yes to her song. "Yes of course."

Nora finally got the nerve to walk to where Loren stood talking to Katy Duran. She waved to get Loren's attention. Loren smiled pulling her mom towards them. "Katy this is my mom Nora Tate."

Katy turned to look at Nora. "Nora so nice to meet Loren's mom."

"The pleasure is mine Katy, thank you for taking my daughter under your wing."

"It's my pleasure Nora, when I spot someone as talented as Loren, I don't let go."

"I'm proud of my daughter, I always told her she had what it takes to make it in the music business I'm glad she finally believed me."

"After tonight, there's no turning back Loren." She placed her arm around Loren's shoulder. "I know Katy, I promise not to disappoint you."

There was a lot of cheering going on around the stage area. Katy, Loren and Nora turned to see Eddie on stage getting down to one knee while Chloe looked at him smiling. Flashes were going off everywhere and Loren could feel her heart shred to a million pieces.

"Chloe will you marry me?"

No Eddie no! Now what? Eddie is about to make the biggest mistake of his life! R & R


	5. Chapter 5

Something More Chapter 5

Be patient loves!

Katy was upset, how could Eddie do such a thing, she knew Chloe was not the right girl for him; she knew she would somehow break his heart, how could he do this right now? Right here at MK. Max looked for Katy, he knew she would be upset.

He saw her standing next to Loren and Nora and walked towards them. "Katy sweetie, you ok?"

Loren could tell this marriage proposal from Eddie to Chloe was upsetting Katy, Loren turned to see Chloe hugging Eddie and showing off her ring, it broke her heart, Loren had just met Chloe under unpleasant circumstances and she could already tell Chloe was trouble, how could he not see for himself? Nora held Loren by her shoulder and whispered to her. "I think we should go."

Loren turned to Katy. "Katy we're leaving, are you going to be ok?"

Katy let out a long sigh and smiled at Loren. "Yes I have to be, I'll see you in the morning."

Loren hugged her and Max and she and Nora left.

As they got into the car and drove off Nora noticed Loren was quiet, she didn't know how to ask her what was bothering her, even though deep down she knew.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Loren let out a huge sigh. "I'm fine, why?"

"I'm sure you're as upset as Katy."

"That Chloe is trouble, she's been rude to me the moment we met, and Eddie can't see she's wrong for him?"

"Maybe to him she's the ideal woman."

Loren sat quietly; she couldn't admit to her mom how she felt. Eddie was engaged and the thought of him marrying that witch hurt so much.

Everyone had left MK, Chloe had already left and Eddie was getting ready to go and join Chloe for dinner.

Katy couldn't stay quiet. "Eddie when were you going to tell us of your plans to propose to Chloe?"

"I know mom, the moment felt right, I had already told you and pops about getting things more serious with Chloe."

"Honey I don't trust her, something about her rubs me the wrong way."

Eddie stopped and let out a huge sigh, he avoided looking at his mom. "I'm sorry mom, give her a chance, Chloe has been through so much and has made so many changes to become a better person, why is it you can't give her a chance to prove herself?"

"I hope you're right Eddie, for your own sake, I hope you never regret what you did here tonight on stage."

He walked over to hug her. "Mom it's going to be ok, please don't worry."

She hugged him tight. "I want the best for you son."

"I know mom, I love you for that."

The week started off great for Loren, she arrived early on Monday to Jake's office with the song she had told Katy she had written. She took her notebook out of her bag and placed it on the desk; she went through the lyrics. Jason walked in. "Hey beautiful."

She rolled her eyes when she recognized who had come into the room. " Hi Jason."

" I heard you're recording today."

"Yes, I'm going over the lyrics of the song."

Katy walked in as Jake was entering the office. "Loren let's get started.

Loren smiled she knew this was her chance to show off her talent in writing songs. They walked into the recording studio.

"Loren we're going to have you sing the song, and then record it."

She stepped in placing the headphones over her head and as Jason signaled her she began the song, using her guitar.

"They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth.

But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird, I'm lost for words.

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach

I could be there but, you wouldn't see me, hover in the air, like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far? Close enough to touch but, you're looking through me.

In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are

Might as well be Mars, never been bound by gravity, but I am now

You have made a human out of me and pulled me down

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach

I could be there but, you wouldn't seem me, hover in the air like I'm just a day dream, oh

Why does it feel so far? Close enough to touch but, you're looking through me

In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are

Might as well be Mars, oh, might as well be Mars

Might as well be another galaxy, calling long distance from a star

I could be there but, you wouldn't see me, hover in the air, like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far? Close enough to touch but, you're looking through me

In the same room a smile feels like miles from where you are

Might as well be Mars ( repeated 3 times)"

Loren finished smiling as she looked to Katy for approval, Katy wasted no time, and she ran into the recording booth to hug Loren.

"That was amazing! You have a hit." She turned towards Jake who signaled thumbs up.

Loren couldn't contain her happiness as she hugged Katy. "Are you sure?"

"We will go over it a few times and then record it, Loren you're on your way."

"Thank you Katy."

By the time Loren had recorded the song it was time for her to go upstairs and watch Kelly and Jake's twins.

Loren fed them and took them to the park. The boys ran and played as Loren walked close by to keep an eye on them, she felt very proud of herself, she had just recorded a song she herself had written and she was happy.

She bought the boys ice cream and they walked back home. When Loren arrived she took the boys up to their playroom, she read them a book, and they sat watching as Loren made every story come alive. They clapped and even got up to dance. Loren laughed as she danced with them. They finally fell asleep and Loren walked down to see Kelly, as she opened the door she found Tyler whispering to Chloe, this surprised Loren, they were very cozy with each other, what was she doing here with Tyler? She saw Chloe kissing Tyler, she returned to Kelly and Jake's Condo, she was very upset, is Chloe cheating on Eddie with Tyler? She just saw them kissing.

Now she knew Chloe was a very bad person, how could she cheat on Eddie? Who would dare cheat on him? He's amazing and doesn't deserve this. How dare she? But it wasn't her place to say or do anything.

Later that day Loren arrived home, she sat by the window drinking a cup of tea, how could Chloe do this? Nora walked and found Loren by the patio. "Hey there superstar, how was your day? Did you record your song?"

"That was the highlight of my day, I had a great day with the boys, they're very sweet."

"Why the sad face, did something happen?"

"Mom I'm so mad, I could cry!"

Nora sat by her daughter, she was concerned. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Loren finally looked at her mom. "I saw Chloe with Tyler Roarke today, they were kissing, she's cheating on Eddie."

"Did they see you?"

"No, but I saw enough, Eddie doesn't deserve this, no wonder Katy was so upset, she knows the type of person Chloe is."

"You can't fool Mothers Loren; we know when something isn't right."

"I feel so bad for Eddie mom, he can't marry her."

"Loren look at me, you can't get involve."

"So what do I do? Katy would love to know this and tell Eddie."

"Yes I'm sure but not from you, keep this between us, things have a way of working out, it will be very painful for Eddie but he will have to deal with it when the time is right."

For several weeks the thought of Chloe cheating on Eddie had Loren very upset, she couldn't get over that and when she watched the boys she had to go to the back part of Kelly's office to get the double stroller that were near a storage room and she could hear Chloe and Tyler back there, apparently that was a spot they would meet, Loren caught them several times.

Mel was with Loren the day they were taking the boys to the Zoo. They left early; Loren had to be back by 2 to finish writing a set of songs.

"Mel, Kelly gave me this chip, she wants you to record the boys, so take your chip out and replace it with this one."

"She wants to see them at the zoo?"

"Yes, she's missing so many moments with her boys."

"Lo you should record them more often."

"I'll take pictures for her, and I want her to see them at the zoo, she loved the idea of videotaping them."

They spend several hours at the Zoo and had lunch there too; Mel recorded the boys at the children's zoo. They were headed back before 1.

"Lo here's the chip, make sure you give it to Kelly and I'm going to put mine back in."

When they arrived Jason was already busy with paperwork, Loren walked in looking for Kelly.

"Is Kelly busy Jason?"

"She's in the office with Jake, they're with a client."

"Tell her I'm back, I'm going to put the boys down for a nap."

"Hey Loren, so when will you and I go to dinner?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "I don't now Jason, I'm pretty busy."

"Too busy to go and eat."  
Mel interrupted. "Lo I'll take the stroller to the back room, see you upstairs."

Loren turned towards Mel. "Ok thanks, Jason we'll talk later."

Loren took the boys upstairs and Mel took the stroller to the back area, she was playing with her video camera placing her chip back into the camera when she heard voices coming from the back area of the storage room, she peeked and her eyes widen when she saw Chloe and Tyler kissing and giggling and talking, Mel smiled, she turned on her video camera and she started taping the whole thing, she stood there quietly. Mel stopped after realizing there was more going on then she expected, she practically flew up looking for Loren.

Loren was washing some of the boy's dishes when Mel walked in smiling from ear to ear.

"I was wondering where you were Mel, I thought for sure you had left."

"Omg Lo, you're not going to believe what I just saw!"

Loren smiled; she knew how Mel loved exaggerating. "What did you see?"

"Better yet I can show you."

Mel walked towards Loren and turned on her video camera. Loren's eyes widened when she realized what Mel had taped.

"You saw them again?"

Mel furrowed her eye brows. "What do you mean saw them again?"

Loren bit her lower lip.

"It's been several weeks since I caught them kissing in Jake and Kelly's office, then I saw them in that storage area where you just saw them, it broke my heart, she's cheating on Eddie, how stupid is she?"

Mel's grin grew larger. "I have the whole thing on tape; wait til Eddie gets a load of his fiancé cheating on him!"

"No Mel, my mom told me not to get involved."

"Lo you can't keep this quiet, this is Eddie Duran we're talking about, see for yourself."

Mel turned her camera on. "Look Lo, these two are doing it behind Eddie's back, and you want to keep this quiet?"

"I don't want to hurt Eddie or his family."

"Lo you'll hurt him more if you stay quiet, Katy has to see this, and then let her decide."

Loren was reluctant, she knows this would hurt Eddie, now that she had gotten to know him; she knew he was sweet and sensitive, he didn't deserve this.

"It hurts me to see that Mel. I know it's going to kill Eddie."

Mel took the chip out of her camera. "Lo give this to Katy."

Loren was confused, she kept repeating over and over what her mom had told her about not getting involved.

"I don't know Mel."

Neither noticed the door open. "Lo, Eddie has a right to know, if he's going to marry Chloe, he has to see what she's been up too!"

A voice startled them. "Has to know what?"

Both girls jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around.

I know me and my cliffhangers! Who's there? R & R guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Something More chapter 6

I love Katy! I love putting her in my stories!

Katy was standing there. "What's going on?"

"Katy you scared me." Loren responded holding her chest.

"Loren I came to get you, what does Eddie have to know?"

Mel looked at Loren and then back to Katy. "I caught Chloe cheating on Eddie; I have it on this chip."

Katy let out a loud screech, she hugged Mel. "I knew it! Omg I knew she was cheating on my son! How and when?"

Mel approached Katy. "Lo saw them a few weeks ago, and today I was in the back putting the stroller of the twins away and I saw them, and I had my camera and caught the whole thing."

"You Melissa are my hero, I knew she was cheating, she can't fool me."

Loren sighed and sat watching Katy celebrate the news with Mel, Katy noticed and turned towards Loren. "What's wrong Loren?"

Loren downcast her look. "Katy this is going to hurt Eddie very much, I didn't want to get involved."

"Don't worry Lo, I videotaped them it's my doing and I decided to turn the chip over to Katy, I'm the one doing this."

Katy got down to Loren's eye level. "You're very sweet, but I'd rather he hurt now and not when he's married to her."

Mel's grin grew bigger. "I told you Lo, it's better now, he can move on and find the right girl." Mel moved her eye brows up and down. "You never know, she could be really close to him and he may not even notice." She winked at Loren. She turned towards her. "Mel this isn't a game, Eddie is going to hurt."

Katy stood up. "You both have nothing to worry about, Mel let me have that chip, and I'll make sure you get it back."  
Mel smiled as she handed it to Katy. "Take your time, when are you going to show him?"

"I have to talk to Max about this first, and then we'll take it from there."

"I'd love to be there when you show him!" Mel was ecstatic.

"Mel! Why must everything be an adventure for you?" Loren retorted.

Katy smiled pulling Loren's hand to get her to stand up. "Loren, we have work to do, let's head on down."

She turned her attention to Mel. "Wait for Kelly, and not a word about this to anyone."

"Oh I know Katy." Mel zipped the sign across her mouth.

Loren rolled her eyes as they headed to Jake and Kelly's office. Loren rehearsed several of her songs before she would record; Katy was very pleased, Loren was doing very well. She tried to do her best; deep down she worried Eddie was going to hurt.

Katy could tell Loren was still bothered. "Loren stop worrying, he's going to be fine, he will get right back up."  
"I know I just met him, barely getting to know him, and I can tell he's very sweet, he doesn't deserve to be treated this way Katy."

"I told him several times Chloe wasn't the right girl."

Loren walked to pick up her bag and Max walked in. "Hey Loren, how is it going?"

She smiled. "Great, I should be recording soon, so I'm very happy about that." She turned to look at Katy. "Right Katy?"

"She's an amazing songwriter too Max, I'm proud to say Loren will succeed."

Max narrowed his eyes at Loren. "Did you hear that? Not everyone gets Katy to admit something that huge."

Loren blushed. "I'm grateful for all of your help Katy." She walked towards her and hugged her; Katy smiled and returned the hug. "I'm happy to be here for you."

"Thank you both, I better be heading home, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes and be ready to record."

Loren headed to the door. "I will be ready!" Both Max and Katy smiled. "You're very proud of her aren't you?"

Katy looked at Max. "I've never been this sure about anything Max; I know she will be huge."

Max held Katy by the shoulders and kissed his wife. "Ok so what does my beautiful bride want to eat today?"

Katy let out a sigh and Max noticed. "What's wrong honey?"

"Max I'd rather pick something to take home to eat, we need to talk?"

Max knew Katy very well, something was bothering her and he agreed, they left and stopped for some quick tacos and drove home. They arrived home and Max placed the food on the table as Katy walked to her office and grabbed her laptop.

Max watched as she opened it and turned it on. "Max I suggest we eat before we see this."

Max furrowed his eyebrows, she had gotten him curious. "What are you showing me?"

"Let's eat and then I will show you."

Loren arrived home and went straight to her room. She sat by her window and grabbed her guitar, she started to sing one of her songs, she had to be her best; she was recording the following day. Nora walked in and smiled as she heard Loren singing. She walked slowly, not wanting to interrupt her, Nora leaned on the side of the door, as Loren finished the song, she walked in clapping. "You sound better than ever sweetie."

Loren smiled and placed her guitar down. "Thank you mom, guess what? I'm officially recording tomorrow."

Nora held her daughter's face with her two hands. "I'm so proud of you sweetie." She pecked her nose with a tender kiss.

Loren pulled her mom into a hug. She knew she had her support and that encouraged Loren to do her best.

Back at the Duran's

Max cleared the table after they were done eating, Katy wasn't saying much and he was trying to figure out what she was going to show him and what is was about. "Katy honey, what is it?"

Katy placed the chip into her laptop. "Mel caught Chloe on tape; we have to figure out a way to tell Eddie."

"Mel as in Loren's friend? Caught her doing what?"

Katy pointed to her computer and both their eyes widened as the image of Chloe kissing Tyler appeared in front of them. Max stood up. "She's cheating on Eddie?"

"I knew it Max, I knew it, I've seen how they look at each other, I've been in Kelly's office and they're both there and I've caught them, but I couldn't prove anything until now, Eddie has to know the truth, he can't marry her."

Max walked towards the door that lead to the patio. He opened the door slamming it behind him as he headed outside. Katy followed him.

"Max I'm sorry, I'm as angry as you are, I knew that girl is bad news for Eddie, now we have proof."

Max turned towards his wife. "I know, I see Eddie so into her, what will this do to him?"

"Whatever it does, it can't be worst then what we just saw, he's going to see Chloe for what she is, and get rid of her for good."

"I need a drink; I'm still processing all of this."

Katy walked towards the bar island that held all of their liquor. "What do you want?"

"Brandy on the rocks, now how did Mel get this?"

Katy smiled. "Apparently Loren caught them a few weeks ago, she's so worried about Eddie getting hurt she didn't want to say anything or get nvolved, and today they took the boys to the Zoo and when they got home, Mel took the stroller to the back of the building towards the storage area and saw them she had her video camera and proceeded to tape what you just saw."

Max scratched the back of his head. "I wonder how long she's been doing this?"

"I don't know Max, but I've been suspicious of her since day one, I have never trusted her, and the moment I saw them both looking at each other that way I knew something was up."

"Now we have to tell Eddie, and I hope he doesn't think we have been spying on her?"

"This wasn't taped by us, Mel caught them and I'm glad she taped the whole thing, you could hear her tell Tyler she loves him and vise verse, something else was about to happen and Mel stopped it before it got too graphic."

Max took a sip of his drink, he knew Eddie took being in love very serious, if he asked Chloe to marry him it was for a reason, to spend the rest of his life with her, now having to confront him with this.

Meanwhile Eddie was leaving the Avalon, he would be having a weekend show in a few weeks, he called Chloe and got her voicemail, he smiled, thinking for sure she was home resting, he knew she had some shoots earlier that day. He drove to surprise her, when he got there again there was no answer. He took his key out to open the door but decided to walk back to his car, he looked at his watch and thought he would stop by to see his parents.

As Eddie drove his phone rang, he stopped parking to the side, it was Jake calling, he needed to see him now.

"I was on my way to my parents' home, but I'll see you in a few then."

Eddie arrived and went up to see Jake. "I'm sorry Eddie but Kelly and I were listening to this song Loren wrote, I think it would be better if the two of you did it as a duet, you both were amazing with one day at a time and this one would be just a good."

"Can I hear it?"

"Loren called it "If there was no music, I think it has potential."

Kelly smiled. "I had Loren record it earlier, listen to it and I'm sure you'll agree with us that it's better with two voices."

Kelly played the song and Eddie listened to the Lyric's. Jake watched him for a reaction to the song; Eddie smiled as Kelly stopped it half way. "Eddie what do you think?"

"If you both think it would be a hit, that's fine, anything to help Loren with her career."

"Your mom is really excited for Loren, if the fans hear you both with this song; I think it has a chance Eddie."

"I know mom is excited about this, I'm on my way to see them, I'll mention it to her; I think it's a great idea."

Jake and Kelly both smiled. "Ok, we'll make arrangements to have you and Loren record this song as a duet."

Eddie turned towards the door. "I'll let mom know, see you guys later."

Eddie got into his car and drove to his parents' home; he arrived to find them sitting in the dining room area.

Katy smiled as she saw Eddie walk in. "What a lovely way to end the evening."

Eddie shrugged his shoulders walking over to hug and kiss his mom. "I can't seem to find Chloe anywhere today, so I thought I would stop by here and see you both."

"Oh we're your second choice then?" asked Katy as she walked towards the fridge to take out a plate of leftovers.

" I'm starving mom."

"I'll put this in the microwave for you."

"Oh mom, I stopped by Jake and Kelly's tonight, one of the songs Loren wrote they want us to record as a duet, I told them I would tell you, I heard the song, I think it will be a hit."

Katy smiled as she took the plate out of the microwave oven and placed it on the table. "If you think it's a good idea, then let's do it, Loren has amazing talent Eddie; she can sing and write songs, just like you sweetie."

Max sat at the table, he opened the laptop. "Son can you sit and talk?"

Eddie was getting a fork out of the drawer and began to eat. "Sure, can I eat first? What's up?"

Katy sat in the chair next to Eddie and looked at Max, Eddie was enjoying his plate of food, and she knew Max was going to show him what they had against Chloe.

Eddie inhaled the plate of food and as he placed it on the sink he turned towards his parents. "Ok I'm done. " He sat and looked at them. Katy smiled letting out a small sigh. "Eddie we came across this video, apparently Mel shot it with her video camera."

" Loren's friend?"

Max interrupted. "Yes, please watch and stay calm, we think its better you find out now then later."

"Ok you two are behaving weird, what is it?"

Max hit the button to make the video restart. Eddie's eyes widen as he realized what he was looking at. "Is that Chloe with Tyler?" He stood up.

"Yes, Mel caught them behind the storage room of Jake's office, she and Loren had taken the twins to the zoo and Mel took the stroller back there and caught them, she had her video camera and decided to video tape them."

Eddie's demeanor changed as he continued to view Chloe kissing Tyler and the video stopped as Tyler was removing her top.

"Did you guys have her followed?"

Katy stepped in. "No Eddie, Mel happened to be nearby, Loren caught them a few weeks ago, but she was too worried about hurting you and she didn't say anything, this has been going on for a while, she's been cheating on you with Tyler."

"I haven't been able to find her all day." Eddie stood up and walked towards the door. "Where does Loren live?"

"What for?" There was concern in Katy's voice.

"I want to hear it from her and Mel, where can I find them?"

"She's in Tarzana Eddie, on Lane Street, the first house on the corner."

Eddie grabbed his keys and walked out. Katy and Max looked at each other. "Should I warn Loren?"

"No, let him talk to them, let Loren tell him what she saw, and Mel will confirm our story."

Eddie couldn't drive any faster; his hands held the steering wheel tightly and firm. He arrived in the small suburb where Loren lived.

Loren and Mel were getting ready to watch a movie; Nora had left with some friends for dinner.

The doorbell rang and Loren jumped to her feet. "Ok that's our Pizza; don't play the movie until we have the pizza on the table."

She opened the door to find Eddie standing there. "Eddie?"

"Listen can we talk?"

"Hurry Lo, I'm starving." She turned to see Eddie walk in. "Good Mel is here, I need to talk to you both."

Mel got up. Loren turned to see Eddie, she had this weird feeling this was about Chloe, he wasn't smiling, there was a stern look on his face.

"I was just at my parents, they showed me what you taped today Mel, can you tell me exactly what you saw?" He turned towards Loren, locking eyes with her. "And I heard you saw Chloe and Tyler a few weeks ago, I need to know exactly what you saw."

Loren stood there looking at Eddie; she could see pain in his eyes the sound of the doorbell cut through the silence in the room.

What will Loren say? Will she tell Eddie the whole truth? What about Mel? R & R guys! Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Something more chapter 7

Loren opened the door and paid for the pizza, she placed it on the table where she and Mel were going to sit and watch a movie, Mel turned towards Eddie. "It was an accident Eddie, I went to the storage area in the back to put the twin's stroller away, I heard voices and saw Chloe and Tyler back there, they were kissing and laughing, I had my video camera with me and decided to record them, I'm sorry, I thought It was the thing to do."

"Were you following Chloe?"

Mel furrowed her eye brows. "No, I didn't expect to find them hiding back there, and I stopped taping and walked away the moment I saw things were getting heated."

Eddie turned his attention towards Loren. "And you saw them a few weeks ago?"

Loren downcast her. "Yes at Jake and Kelly's office several times, and now today when Mel caught them, I knew this would hurt you Eddie, that's why I didn't want to say anything."

Eddie stood there quiet; his fiancé was a fraud, she said loved him. "Had to hear for myself; sorry I interrupted your dinner."

Loren followed Eddie placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Eddie, but you deserve better." She could see the pain in his face.

He looked at Loren. "Thanks."

"You were the only one that saw this relationship as something serious; you were the one that cared."

He walked out closing the door behind him. Loren turned to Mel. "See! He's hurting?"

"Lo he'll get over this and get over her."

"Mel didn't you see his face? This is killing him!"

Loren looked out the window as Eddie was driving away. He drove to Chloe's place, he knocked and there was no answer. He took the key out of his wallet. He let himself inside and sat to wait for Chloe to get home; if he had to wait all night for her to get home he was willing to wait.

A few hours later Chloe was arriving with Tyler, it was dark and Eddie had parked a bit far. They were laughing as they exited Tyler's car. Eddie could hear them coming and stood up waiting by the door.

"So are you coming in for a night cap?" she asked kissing Tyler.

Tyler kissed her back, he leaned in closer. "If you want I could stay the night?"

"Ty I've told you it's not safe yet, Eddie could show up then what?"

Tyler kissed Chloe suddenly the door swung open and their eyes widen at the sight of Eddie staring at them, he looked at Chloe. "I see you're very happy."

Chloe tried stopping Eddie. "Wait where are you going?" She tried holding him by the arm, Eddie pulled away pushing her hand off of his arm.

"Don't touch me Chloe, we're done, it's obvious that it's Tyler you want to be with."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of Chloe. "I guess it was time you found out Eddie."

"How long have you two been doing this?" Eddie asked, he seemed calm, after sitting waiting for Chloe to arrive he had time to think about the whole mess with Chloe, putting pieces together as to why he couldn't get a hold of her at times, now he knew why.

Chloe walked back into her apartment, she paced back and forth, she wanted to say something, but she was shocked to see how Eddie was handling the whole situation, she thought for sure he would try and hit Tyler and make a huge scene. She stepped back into the apartment. "Eddie can we talk?"

Eddie laughed. "You're kidding right? You and I have nothing to talk about."

Eddie turned heading to the door. Chloe tried following him and Tyler held her by the arm and pulled her back. "It's over Chloe and frankly I'm glad, it's time he knew."

"But I was going to marry Eddie."

Tyler furrowed his eye brows and let out a loud laugh. "Guess what? Not happening Chlo!"

Chloe walked to the window where she saw Eddie walking to his car. "He doesn't care, did you see him?"

"You know what Chlo, I'm leaving too, and you need to make up your mind." Tyler left slamming the door behind him.

Chloe didn't say much, she knew her world would crumble with Eddie Duran out of the picture, she had so much going for her as his fiancé, and now there was no need to hide anymore. She looked at her beautiful engagement ring. Now what she wondered?

Eddie drove for a while; he stopped at Rumor for a drink, he sat at the bar quiet. Memories flooding back to the day he met Chloe, he was recording his latest video that he was releasing later that year and she was brought in along with other girls to dance in the video, he was smitten by her beauty and how caring she was towards him. A sudden touch on his arm brought Eddie back to reality. "Pops, what are you doing here?"

"I know how much you like coming here, so I came to check up on you."

Eddie let out a huge sigh; Max could tell he was hurting. "Where did you go?"

Eddie leaned on the bar and turned away as he answered. "I went to see Loren and Mel, and then I went to look for Chloe at her place."

Max was unsure if he should continue to ask questions, he could see Eddie was upset, but he had to know.

"What did Chloe say?"

Eddie let out a small laugh. "I waited for her to come home, and she arrived with Tyler, I caught them kissing, there was no need to look for more proof, we're done Pops."

"I'm sorry son, I really am, I knew she wasn't honest with you."

Eddie took another drink from his glass and looked at Max. "I know you and mom never liked her, now you both can be happy you were right."

"Eddie something about her told us she was just using you to get ahead in her career, you were the only one that was serious in that relationship."

Eddie took the last drink from his glass and stood up. "I guess so, I want to be alone Pops, I'll see you and mom later."

Max walked behind him. "Don't be a stranger."

Eddie stood quiet before walking away. "I won't be, I have to work with Loren, Jake has another song for us to do as a duet, I just need to be alone with my thoughts, I'll keep in touch Pops."

Max hugged his son. "You need to talk you know where you can find me."

Eddie smiled as he walked towards his car. Max didn't move until he drove away.

Loren and Eddie continued to work together; Loren was finishing the song they were going to do as a duet.

"Loren you have what it takes, this is amazing work."

"Thank you Eddie, you're not just saying it to be nice?"

"No, my mom was right, you have what it takes, it's up to you how far you want to get in this business, it's not easy but I know you can do it."

"Thank you Eddie, you've been so sweet since day one, I really appreciate your support."

"And I appreciate your friendship; you're a great friend Loren."

Loren downcast her look, It was so hard to look him in the eyes.

Within a few weeks Loren and Eddie had rehearsed and recorded the newest song Loren had written, it would be released in Eddie's next album and Loren future first album, Eddie was having a show at the Avalon and Loren would be opening for him. She sang five songs she had written, the crowd gave her a standing ovation, Loren smiled waving to the crowd, Eddie came out to join her and they sang their newest duet song called "If there was no music" written by Loren.

Loren stood on one side with the mic and Eddie started to dance on stage. He grabbed her hand twirling her around as they began the song.

("We never would've met we never would've had a chance if there was no music.

I probably would have left we would have never danced if there was no music

If there was no music, if if there was no music, If there was no music, music, music

If there was no music, If if there was no music, If there was no music

Listen up listen up right here. The party at, the crowd can't react. Like Hey hey

Listen up listen up right here the soundtracks would disappear

Bruno couldn't catch a grenade Radio wouldn't know what to play

We've never would've met , We never would've had a chance. If there was no music.")

The song continued with Eddie dancing around Loren and she followed the steps dancing around him, he held her hand and twirled her around, the crowd was into the song and danced and jumped on the rows where they stood.

Once Loren and Eddie were done, they held hands and smiled. The reaction of the crowd to their newest song was incredible.

She waved good-bye as she exited the stage and Eddie talked to the crowd and began his set of songs. Mel was waiting for Loren behind the stage and hugged her as she came running in. "Lo you were amazing, you both were great out there."

Loren wiped her forehead and hugged Mel. "You think so; I know they loved the song Mel."

Nora came in with Katy. "Loren you killed it out there!"

"Thank you Katy." Loren looked towards her mom who smiled and hugged her. "You were amazing; you sound like you've been doing this all of your life sweetie."

"Thanks mom, I feel like I have, I'm really enjoying it."

Katy held Mel's hand and pulled her towards Loren. "We're going to MK afterwards to celebrate your amazing night Loren, my phone hasn't stopped ringing."

Nora looked at her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom, you always believed in me."

A few hours later Eddie was done and they all drove to MK. A few friends of the Duran's and those associated with the label were there.

Loren looked around and no sight of Eddie. Mel noticed and walked up to her and poked on her side. "Who are you looking for?"

Loren bit her lower lip. "Why can you tell?"

"Lo I can tell you're falling for Eddie."

"Does it really matter Mel? I'm just a great friend to him, I don't know if I can handle that, I want something more than just a friendship Mel, I want to show him what true love is."

"I know Lo, I can tell, your eyes give you away."

Loren walked a few steps away from Mel; she sat in one of the stools. "Mel I've gotten to know him so well, working with him while we rehearse some of the songs, then we've recorded some, and he sits with me while I finish writing a song for him, I can't help but to see the real Eddie, the one no one knows, he's really sweet, Chloe was so stupid to cheat on him, I know he's still hurting."

"Lo you're a great friend."

Loren hesitated and finally looked at Mel. "Am I crazy to want something more? "

"Well he's a free man now, but you have to give him time, you realize he's still hurting from Chloe's betrayal. You've seen the gossip magazines making it sound like Eddie was at fault."

"I don't care what they say, you and I know the truth, she never loved him, love doesn't treat the other person the way she treated him."

Kelly walked towards them interrupting their conversation. "Loren the label that works with Eddie will also be working with you, they will release your first album as soon as it's done, and they need to know if they can sign you up."

Loren's eye widened and she hugged Kelly. "Omg Kelly are you serious?"

"I knew it would be a matter of time before they realized they wanted you to sign with them."

"Of course Kelly, or what do you suggest?"

"I have to go over the contract with you and it's the same thing Eddie has on his, it's the real thing Loren, once you sign, you will start to tour with Eddie, opening for him."

Mel squeezed her hand. "Lo you have to sign with them."

"Kelly as long as I have you with me, then sure, it's a go."

"Girl I'm your manager and Katy will also help you make decisions, if you want to talk to her before you sign with the label go ahead and do it."

"No I'm sure she will agree, she's really excited about getting me out there, I owe Katy and you so much Kelly."

"You'll always have our support Loren."

Nora walked back towards them with Katy in tow. "Loren I just told Katy what Kelly offered you, she agrees with Kelly, you should sign with the same label Eddie has."

Loren's smile grew. "You heard them Kelly, where do I sign?"

A sudden noise at the front door made everyone turn around. Eddie was waltzing in with a girl by his arm. Loren's heart sank as she saw them walking in very cozy.

Katy let out a sigh as she walked toward Eddie. "You're finally here." She looked to the girl that was hanging by Eddie's arm. "Oh mom, how rude can I be, this is Leah, Leah this is my mom." Katy could tell he had been drinking.

Leah extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Katy."

"I prefer Mrs. Duran, Eddie can I talk to you privately?" Katy was upset.

Eddie rolled his eyes as he turned towards Leah. "Excuse me." He walked to the side with his mom. "What's up mom?"

"Eddie you've been drinking, why are you showing up with her? This was a night to celebrate Loren's success."

"I'm not stopping you mom, I'm here with a date, nothing serious, just a date."

"Didn't you learn anything with Chloe?"

Eddie smiled. "Mom I'm not getting engaged, I'm on a date, and get use to it, I may never get serious with another woman again."

"You don't mean that Eddie!"

"Not in my time, Pops was the only fortunate one when he met you, I'm not going to go through that again, from now on I'm a new Eddie, and I'm going to date to have fun."

Loren stood quietly as she could see Katy was upset with Eddie, Mel knew Loren was hurting. "Lo you ok?"

"I'm trying Mel; looks like Eddie wasted no time to find someone else to date."

"Lo he's Eddie Duran; he has girls lined up ready to go out with him."

"Yeah I know. " People reacted when the door to MK opened and a tall slim blonde appeared.

"Oh Oh, it's going to be a long night." Mel smirked as her eyes glanced towards Eddie who turned to see Chloe Carter standing in the door way.

Katy turned and looked at her son. "Well looks like she's not about to give up on you just yet."

Jake came running towards him. "Eduardo what do you want me to do?"

"I have nothing to say to her, call security Jake and have her taken out of here."

Chloe walked towards Eddie, almost pleading as she asked him. "Eddie can we please talk? We haven't been able too."

"You and I have nothing more to say Chloe, please leave."

"You never let me explain what really happened."

"More lies Chloe, get out!" He grabbed Leah's hand and headed towards the bar. Jake walked towards Chloe with security in tow. "Help her get out of here and make sure she doesn't come in anymore."

"Ma'am either you leave now or I will help you walk out."

Chloe looked at him and walked out. The music started and Eddie was still holding Leah's hand and walked to the center of the room and held her very close and began to dance. Loren wanted so much to run; she could feel the tears wanting to flow, when a sudden hand grabbed her by the arm. She turned to see Jason standing there; he was smiling as he asked. "Loren dance with me?"

Mel looked at Jason and back to Loren, she hadn't felt comfortable round Jason, but with so many eyes on her, she faked a smile as she walked to the center of the dance floor with him. They started to dance as other couples followed suit. Jason pulled Loren real close to him but she pushed away placing a safe distant between them.

"I'm grateful you said yes Loren, I think you're beautiful."

"Thanks Jason."

Her eyes slowly turned towards Eddie who to be enjoying the dance with Leah, her heart sank as she wondered if he would ever love again.

Chapter ends here today! What is in store for Eddie? Will he ever notice Loren? R & R

"If there was no music" credit goes to HH Loren Tate and Eddie Duran. I don't own it, just borrowing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Something More Chapter 8

The weeks flew by, Loren kept busy rehearsing her playlist, she would be touring with Eddie, he had a show in San Francisco that weekend, and she was opening for Eddie. Loren tried to ignore Eddie's behavior, it's like he didn't care anymore, and he had a different Girlfriend each week. It annoyed her how he flaunted each girl, breaking up with Chloe had turned him into a Casanova, he was really sweet to Loren, he called her his friend, he was able to talk to Loren about anything. That only confused Loren more.

Loren was on stage, Kelly was there with the dance director, Loren was learning a few steps to a dance she would do with the duet with Eddie for the song "If there was no Music"

Kelly had hired a Nanny for the twins, they were traveling with her, and they loved Loren so they danced with Loren as she practiced the dance steps.

"Eric and Ethan kick your foot this way."

The twins imitated Loren's step, they looked so cute.

Eddie walked in with his latest fling of the week, her name was Rita, and she was one of the dancers. Loren rolled her eyes and continued to practice. Kelly and her nanny walked away with the boys in tow.

"Eddie after I do my set of songs are we doing the duet first or after? Or do we wait until you're done with your set?"

He smiled as he did several dancing moves toward Loren. "I think we can do the duets before I do my set alone."

"Ok I think we should rehearse the steps then."

Eddie turned towards Rita. "Hey babe, go practice in the back with the girls, I'll catch up with you later."

Loren frowned as she faced him. "Is that your life now Eddie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last week you were with Sonya, the week before it was Laura now it's one of the dancers, what is it with you lately?"

Eddie let out a huge sigh. "You sound like my mother Loren, I'm just having fun, taking girls serious is out of my league now."

"Why? Because Chloe cheated on you?"

"I took our relationship serious; obviously she didn't, so why should I care?"

"You should care, you're the type of guy who deserves to be happy."

He laughed. "Yeah thanks Loren, I find it hard to believe that."

Loren picked up her things and walked towards the exit. "I thought we were going to go over the steps."

Loren continued to walk. "I'm not in the mood with you behaving this way."

Loren reached her dressing room. She went inside closing the door behind her, she leaned on the door, she hurt to see Eddie acting this way and it was harder now, finally she had to admit she was in love with him.

The more they performed the more confidence Loren gain, she was at the top of the world, and the yearly Music Awards Ceremonies were coming up. Loren was asked to attend and present the MAC's to the winners, she was ecstatic when Katy told her.  
"Me? Are you sure Katy?"

"Yes, by this time next year I'm sure you'll be nominated for an Award Loren, Eddie has several; it's a big honor to be asked to present them that means they have their eyes on you young lady."

Loren jumped hugging Katy in the process, she hadn't felt this happy in a while, and Eddie was walking in.

"So what's new?"

Without thinking Loren turned and hugged Eddie too. "I'm presenting the MAC's to the winner this year, I've watched those every year and now I'm going to be on stage handing them to the winners."

"Wow Loren that's great."

Their eyes locked, Loren could see so much in those beautiful brown eyes, her eyes shifted away as she asked what she did without pondering any further.

"Eddie do you want to go with me?"

She realized what she asked and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh wait, I'm sure you have a date, I wasn't even thinking."

Katy immediately made eye contact with her son. She moved her eyes in a way Eddie knew what she was trying to tell him. Eddie smiled as he held Loren's hand.

"Sure Loren, no I didn't have anyone in mind, it would be my pleasure."

"Really?" Loren was shocked; she thought for sure he had plans to take one of his many girlfriends he was seen with every week.

"Yes really, I think it would be great to be seen with you."

Katy walked over to Loren. "Ok young lady, off to get you a designer dress, the MAC's are two weeks away, now it's time to look like a celebrity."

"Wait what?"

"Loren you're seen in every gossip magazine, you've been opening for Eddie for a few months and you've been asked to present at the MAC's, you Loren Tate are a celebrity."

Loren smiled looking away. She blushed when she turned towards Eddie and he winked at her. "Listen to my mom Loren, I'll see you later."

He walked away and Loren couldn't help but to follow him as he disappeared into the street.

Katy smiled and walked towards her. "Loren can we talk?"

Loren was too distracted to even see Katy had picked up on what was going on. "Loren!"

She finally turned to look at Katy. "Oh I'm sorry."

"You young lady are in love!"

Loren sighed looking away, of all people; Katy was the least person she wanted knowing how she felt about Eddie.

"Of course not Katy, what are you talking about?"

"You can't fool me Loren, I've noticed it a while back, and you just confirmed it right now."

Loren tried so hard to change the subject. "So what designer are we going to go and see?"

"Oh no you're not." She grabbed Loren by the hand and sat her at the nearest chair. "Come on, let's be honest, I think it's great that you feel that way about my son, you both can be the next MK for the future generations."

Loren downcast her look, she felt a huge lump as she tried swallowing the sip of water she took from the bottle she had just taken from the nearby table.

"We're friends Katy, that's it."

"You can't fool me, I know you want something more than a friendship with my son."

She held Loren's chin and made her turn towards her, by that time Loren's orbs were filled with tears wanting to escape, wanting to tell the Katy how she really felt.

"Chloe ruined the whole thing, he doesn't believe in true love Katy, he told me himself."

"Well I guess it's up to you to change his mind then."

"What? How?" she furrowed her eye brows trying to understand what Katy was trying to tell her.

"You're both performing together and that's going to go on for a while, don't give up, Eddie is very easy to persuade."

Loren tried to laugh. "Katy what am I supposed to do? Grab him and tell him I love him?"

Katy smiled. "Come on, let's get you ready for that day, Eddie is about to see you in a new light."

A few days later Loren arrived at Kelly's for her photo shoot, she was about to appear in several magazines as the presenter of the MAC's. She was going to get her hair done and try on several outfits.

"Hi Jason is Kelly in her office?"

"She went upstairs to check on the boys, the nanny is taking them to the park."

Loren sighed. "I miss watching those boys."

Jason got up and walked towards Loren. "Hey I heard you're presenting the MAC awards to the winners?"

Loren smiled. "Yes I'm so excited and nervous."

"You're going to be fine; if you can perform in front of millions of fans you can stand on stage and give out the award to the winners."

"I guess I can, but the thought of seeing so many famous musicians has my tummy in a knot."

He held Loren hand. "You beautiful can do anything you want."

Loren slowly removed her hand from his grip. "Thanks Jason."

"So Loren, you need a date for that evening?"

She looked away as she answered. "No, Eddie and I are going together."

Jason pulled away. "Why? You want to be seen with Hollywood's newest gigolo?"

"Don't call him that."

"Hey it's not me." He grabbed one of the gossip magazines on Kelly's desk and threw it in front of Loren. "See, the media is saying it."

"It's not true, Eddie is a sweet guy."

"Oh yes, to be in Eddie's shoes and be seen with so many gorgeous women each week. Then you'd be just another one in his collection book."

"Stop talking like that!"

Kelly walked in. "Ok Loren we're off to make-up and hair then several outfits for your shoot, let's go." She turned towards Jason. "Make sure you call Eddie, he's should be here too."

Loren glanced at Kelly. "He's taking pictures too?"

"We need some of you both together for publicity Loren, so get in there and get ready."

Loren did as told, within the hour Eddie was arriving. "Jason where is Kelly?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "You know where they usually take your pictures."

"Here." He handed Jason a schedule. "Make sure you make a copy for Jake and Kelly, let me have one when I return."

Jason took the paper. "What's this for?"

"Just make copies, I need one too and file the original, it's for next month's tour in Vegas."

"So I can assume Loren is in this too?"

"Yes, she opens for me; we're headed to Vegas for a month."

"Some guys have all of the fun." Jason retorted, snatching the paper from Eddie's hand.

Eddie ignored him walking towards the back, when he arrived Loren was in a shiny tank top and hot pants and wearing boots. Her hair was straight and her make-up perfect. He stood there quietly watching as she twirled and turned to the direction of the photographer asking her how to pose and when to move. Max walked in and Eddie jumped at the touch of his hand on his shoulder. "Pops you scared me."

"You're enjoying the view."

"Loren looks beautiful."

"You just noticed, I think she's the best looking thing to hit Hollywood."

"I guess so."

"You're too busy behaving like a jerk, dating any girl like there's no tomorrow."

Kelly opened the door. "Hey you're here, get into make-up and get out here, I need some of you and Loren."

Loren was rushed into her dressing room to get into a long evening gown, her hair was pinned up and she ran out to find Eddie all decked out in a tuxedo.

"Ok you two, Eddie stand next to Loren and hold her, make sure you both look into each other's eyes, ok hold it."

Loren was afraid he would be able to read the way she was looking at him, Eddie couldn't help but smile as he looked at Loren and he whispered. "You look beautiful."

She tried not to blush. "Thank you."

The photographer kept taking several shots of them in different poses. Loren was asked to step aside and Eddie went to change into casual clothing and more photographs of him were taken solo.

Loren arrived home to find her mom and Mel ready to sit and eat dinner. "Well look who's finally home."

"I'm starving, I had to wait until the pictures they took of Eddie and I were perfect."

Mel got up and walked towards Loren. "Lo you look amazing, professional make-up looks good on you."

"I know right, I look so different."

Nora smiled as she stepped in to look at her daughter's face. "Sweetie you're perfect, when will we see those pictures?"

"Kelly wants them fast, oh you guys, guess what?"

Mel couldn't help but step in front of Loren. "What?"

"I'm presenting the awards to the winners at the MAC's!"

"Loren that's amazing, you're moving fast, aren't you?"

Loren couldn't help but smile, both Mel and her mom hugged her. "Katy says it's great to be asked to present the MAC's, I just never thought this was possible."

Nora and Mel looked at each other and back to Loren. "Lo your mom and I always said you had what it took to make it in the music business, you have a killer voice, and now everyone agrees."

"I know, it's just me." She turned towards them again. "I'm grateful to you both."

The day of the MAC's arrived, Kelly had B G Haute bring one of her gowns to Loren, and she would be the center of the attention in this stunning gown featuring a low v-neckline, fitted silhouette, and open back with criss-cross straps. All over beadwork made Loren look stunning in this dress, she wore silver stilettos and her hair was left wavy to flow all around her shoulders, her make-up matched perfectly. Loren stood in the full length mirror, she was speechless. Kelly looked at her and smiled. "Loren you ok?"

"I can't believe that's me."

"You better get use to this; you're going to be wearing this type of dress from now on."

Loren turned to see the back of the dress. "Kelly I'm showing too much."

"You have an amazing body, come on let's go Katy asked to see you before you leave."

As they exited the room Jason and Katy were coming out of one of the rooms in Kelly's office and both stopped as Loren walked towards them. Jason was the first to speak. "Woah Loren, you look amazing!"

Katy walked over to her and hugged her. "Omg Loren, you look like a princess, doesn't she Kelly?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "I've been trying to convince her while we were in the dressing room."

"Let me see you Loren, turn around, I love the dress Haute send over, here Loren, this jewelry is on loan, so let me put it on you."

Mel and Nora arrived. "That can't be my girl."

Loren turned to see them and bit her lower lip; she could see Mel wanting to tear up. "Mel don't you start, I'm not allowed to smudge my make-up."

"Our newest celebrity to hit Hollywood is hot!" Mel smirked as she walked all around Loren looking at her dress and feeling the fabric. "Oh it feel like butter n silk."

"Mel you think it looks good then?"

Mel laughed shaking her head in disbelief. "Lo you have got to be kidding me." She turned towards Jason. "As the only guy here, how would you rate Loren's look?"

Jason didn't hesitate to answer as he walked over to where Loren stood. "The moment I saw her I knew she was the most beautiful girl to hit these offices."

Loren moved as he got really close to her. "Thank you Jason."

At that moment Max and Eddie walked in. "The Limo awaits." "Wow Loren, you look amazing."

"Thank you Max." her eyes shifted towards Eddie. He smiled and extended his arm out. Loren smiled blushing as she held his arm and they walked away, Katy couldn't help but smile as she held Max's arm and they followed Eddie and Loren.

The driver held the door open as all four entered and they drove away. Loren was sure they could hear her heart beating, her hands were sweating too.

"Loren you look beautiful."

She finally had the courage to look him in the eyes. "Thank you Eddie."

They arrived, there were reporters waiting and cameras flashing everywhere, most of the questions were about Loren, but all four continued their way into the building where the awards were being held at.

As they entered Loren stopped and so did Eddie. Katy and Max stopped too. Many watched as the person standing there walked towards Eddie and Loren.

R & R guys…now who is this person?


	9. Chapter 9

Shout out to all the amazing people who review my story, be patient please; I have so many ideas for this story so bear with me, it might be more than 20 chapters, I hope it's ok! Love you all!

Something More chapter 9

"Eddie can we talk?"

Eddie shook his head in disbelief. "We have nothing to talk about Chloe."

Chloe took a deep breath and glared at Loren. "Oh I see the nanny here is now hanging from your arm."

"Her name is Loren Tate, and she's no nanny, if you move we can continue our way into the LA Theatre."

"Eddie you haven't given me a chance to explain."

"Explain what? I saw it nice and clear on the video Chloe, get lost, you know where you belong."

He grabbed Loren's hand and walked around Chloe who stood there in disbelief, she watched as Katy and Max walked around her too not saying a single word. Chloe wouldn't give up, she followed them. "Eddie I swear if you don't stop and talk to me I'm going to make a big scene right here right now."

Eddie stopped still holding Loren's hand and walked towards paparazzi, he took the chip out of his pocket and handed it over to them. "Here, now you will know why Chloe Carter and I broke up."

Chloe's jaw literally dropped as she tried getting the chip away from them, they took off running towards their vehicles, anything Eddie Duran gave them was worthy of attention.

Chloe let out a huge sigh and walked away pushing the reporters stepping in front of her.

Inside the theater Katy was still in shock. "Eddie did you give them the chip of Chloe and Tyler?"

"Yes, I think that will keep her away from me for a long time."

Loren looked at Eddie. "Remind me never to upset you!"

Eddie laughed. "C'mon, you're here to hand Awards to the winners, concentrate on doing the best job up there Loren and forget about Chloe."

Katy smiled and guided Loren to the part of the stage she would need to be at. The MAC's show started live and anyone who was famous enough to be nominated was present, Loren stood trying to remain calm as many known musicians walked around the back area where she was being prepared how to hand the statues to the winners when they were announced. She was to walk up close to the Master of Ceremonies and stand near him ready to hand the winners their Awards.

One by one and after a few minutes of jokes, winners stood and waved and walked up to the stage gave a small speech and received their Award from Loren, finally Eddie's category was announced and once again, Eddie was the winner, Loren tried so hard to act like she had been all evening when she saw Eddie walk up to stage to get his award, he looked amazing wearing dark blue denim jeans and a royal blue t-shirt and a jacket, he smiled kissing Loren on the cheek and she handed him his award. He said a few words and walked back stage with the presenter and Loren in tow. That went on for 2 more hours.

It was close to midnight when Loren was heading home in the Limo with Eddie and his parents.

"Loren you were amazing, and may I say looked better than most of the winners."

"Thank you Katy, this is all Kelly's doing."

Eddie sat back extending both his arms on the back part of the seats inside the Limo. "Seriously Loren, my mom is right, you look really beautiful tonight."

Loren was sure she was blushing; she felt a tint of pink hovering over her whole face as she down cast her look. "Thank you Eddie."

Katy caught on and reached for her hand. "This is only the beginning Loren, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Katy for believing in me."

"We have a lot of work ahead of us, you ready to fly to Vegas with us? You realize that this means you're releasing your first album very soon."

"Katy I'm ready, even though this is moving too fast."

Katy smiled. "Do you see yourself doing this instead of being a lawyer?"

"The more I do it, the more I know I love it Katy."

Eddie leaned back closing his eyes. Max's phone buzzed, he took it out and checked it, his eyes widen when he saw what was on there. "Eddie the clip of Chloe cheating on you has made every media, it's going viral."

He laughed. "Well she wanted to talk; now she can talk to them."

Loren looked at Katy then back to Eddie. "Can that ruin her career?"

"She wanted fame, guess what? She's getting it now. "Eddie smirked.

The limo stopped at Loren's home, She moved her dress to get out of the Limo, Eddie jumped out and held her hand to help her climb off. "Thank you all for a lovely evening; I met so many amazing artists."

"You're on your way to becoming just like them."

"Thank you Max, you're very sweet, good night everyone."

Eddie held her arm and walked her to the door. "See you tomorrow Loren, we have to go over the list for the show in Vegas."

"Yeah sure, I'll be at Kelly's by 9."

He winked at her and walked back to the limo, Loren walked into her home smiling. Nora was sitting in the nearby chair asleep. Loren walked over and nudged her lightly. "Mom I'm home."

"Hey sweetie, how was it? I saw you on TV, you did a great job."

"Really, you think so?"

"Yes you look better than some of the winners."

"Did you see Eddie won again?"

"Yes and what was the best part? Kissing him on the cheek as you handed him his award or the fact that he was your date."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Both, he was super sweet tonight, Chloe showed up."

Nora sat up. "I saw a something on the news, how did they get the clip of her and Tyler together?"

Loren sat next to her. "Eddie gave it to them."

"What?"

"She kept insisting on talking with him and he got upset and walked over to the reporters and gave them the chip."

"Not a good idea to have Eddie upset huh?"

Loren giggled. "Mom that's what I said, listen, I'm going to bed, and I'm exhausted, good night."

"Good night sweetie, sweet dreams." Nora smiled; she could tell her daughter was very happy.

The following morning Loren arrived at Madsen's office at 8:45, she was going over a list of songs for their Vegas trip in a few weeks. She started to sing some of the songs on her list as she sat playing the piano, her eyes were closed as she sung with feeling, she had that gift of feeling her songs, especially the ones she wrote, now that she was on her way to become a Music Artist herself, she was inspired and wrote more and more songs. Her list consisted of 12 songs, her first album would contain all of these and she was sure they would be a hit.

She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She smiled and was sure it was Eddie. "You're late, you said 9."

"Really?" She jumped out of her seat when she realized it was Jason. "Omg don't do that?"

"I thought you said I was to be here at 9?"

She stood up finally facing Jason. "I thought you were Eddie, he's supposed to be here at 9."

"Well looks like Mr. Casanova stood you up."

"It's not a date Jason; we are going over songs for our show in Vegas."

"Wow now it's your show, looks like you're becoming one of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jason stepped closer to her. "You like him don't you?"

"That's not of your business and please step back."

"I see the way you look at him, that dude has all the luck in the world, he can have any girl he wants, but you know what? I'm not letting him have you."

Loren felt nervous, the way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable, the moment she met him she knew he was bad news, she scanned her surroundings and saw and heard no one.

"Please leave Jason; Eddie will be here any minute."

"Not until you agree to go out with me."

Loren let out a huge growling sigh. "I don't have to agree to anything with you, I'm asking you nicely to leave the room."

"Or what? I'm tired of girls like you thinking they're all that, all I'm asking is for a date, one date Loren and you can't even be nice about it."

"I don't owe you anything at all and I'm not going to any date with you."

"I bet if it was Eddie you would say yes wouldn't you?" he snapped sarcastically at her, the way he looked at Loren made her more uncomfortable, she kept looking around her surroundings wondering if anyone was even in the office yet, she knew Jake and Kelly were upstairs in their Condo, but how could she get their attention with Jason eyes glaring towards her.

She tried moving and he stopped her by holding her arm and pulling her towards him. "I swear you better let go of my arm Jason, I will scream and hit you if I have too."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a pretty big guy, and you fit perfectly in my arms Loren."

He pulled her towards him, he had Loren at eye level, she pulled back but he had her by the arms. "Jason let go of me right now!"

"No not until you agree to go out with me."

"I swear I'm going to scream, let go of me now!"

"Loren who's going to hear you? There's no one here."

Loren loosened one of her arms and hit Jason in the face. "Let go of me NOW!"

He held his cheek where Loren had hit him. "Ok now you're asking for it Loren, I don't give up easily, when I want something I get it, so you're going to know what it feels like to be on my bad side."

He pulled Loren closer kissing her; she hit him again, screaming for help. "Stop it Jason, let go of me you stupid jerk, HELP!"

He smirked laughing as he pulled her into another kiss. "Stop it, HELP!" He tried tugging at her top.

Suddenly an arm reached in grabbing Jason by the arm. "Let go of her!"

He let go of Loren as Eddie struck him in the face making Jason fall to the ground, he got up running towards Eddie. "You know I've wanted to hit you the moment I met you, you think you're every girl's gift you piece…" But before he could finish, Eddie hit him so hard he fell to the ground again.

After a few moments Jason got up. "I'm not done with you Duran!" He got up running out of the office.

Loren hugged Eddie crying, Jake walked in. "What's going on?" Kelly trailed behind him. "Omg Loren are you ok?"

Loren was sobbing pressed against Eddie chest. Kelly walked close enough to pull her away gently. "Loren did he hurt you?"

Jake ran outside after Jason.

Loren was crying and shaking, she couldn't mutter a word.

"No Kelly, I got here on time." Eddie held her by the shoulders and sat her down gently. "Loren do you want to go to the hospital?" He kneeled down to her eye level.

"No I'm ok, just scared, I thought he was going to hurt me." She sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's ok Loren, we all got here on time, I'm sorry, I knew he was trouble but I didn't think he would try anything like this." Kelly sat to hug Loren.

Jake returned. "He got away, I called the police, I hope they can apprehend him, I gave them all the info I had on him."

Eddie came back with some water for Loren. "Thank you."

"Loren if you want to go home?"

"No Kelly, I'm feeling better, thank you."

Katy walked in with a bag. "I have breakfast for everyone." She noticed Loren had been crying. "What happened?"

Kelly and Jake told her what had happened. "Omg Loren I'm so sorry."

"I'm ok Katy, really?"

"We can do this tomorrow?"

"No." Loren stood up. "I'm feel better and I'd rather work on what we had planned Katy."

"Are you sure? You're still shaking?" She hugged her.

"I'll be ok Katy, I promise."

Katy, Loren and Eddie worked together preparing the list of songs for their Vegas show. Hours flew by and both Katy and Eddie kept an eye on Loren, she seemed ok and by 2 p.m, Katy suggested she go home.

"Eddie will drive you home."

"Katy I have my car here, I'll be ok."

"There's no way you're driving home alone with that idiot on the loose, I'll follow Eddie and he'll drive your car." Katy looked up at Eddie waiting for him to respond, he smiled. "Yes of course, you're not leaving this place alone Loren."

Katy grabbed her bag. "You both go wait in your car Loren, let me talk to Kelly and I'll see you both outside."

Loren and Eddie left and Katy picked up her phone and called Nora to let her know what happened earlier with Jason and Loren.

As Loren walked to her car with Eddie in tow, she heard her name. "Loren! Wait up!"

Loren turned and Eddie stayed at her side. She smiled. "Hey what are you doing here?"

It ends here today! Who in the world is the person calling out to Loren? Any guesses as you review?


	10. Chapter 10

Something More Chapter 10

He approached Loren bringing her into a hug. "I called your home and your mom me told me where I could find you."

"I didn't think I would see you so soon."

"And I didn't think I'd come back to find a Superstar."

Eddie looked at them and cleared his throat loud enough to be heard. Loren turned blushing as she noticed she had forgotten he was right there. "Eddie this is Phil Sanders, Mel's brother, Phil I'm sure you know who this is? "

Phil smiled. "Yes of course I know who you are." Phil extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Eddie Duran."

Eddie responded the same way. "Yeah same here Phil."

Phil's attention turned towards Loren. "I was hoping we could do dinner?"

Loren bit her lower lip. "I'd love to Phil, but I really want to go home."

"Ok, now that you're so busy, no time for your old friends."

Loren hugged him. "No we'll do dinner before I leave for Vegas, deal?"

Phil flashed a smile Loren couldn't resist. "I promise Phil."

"Ok, I'll see you later, nice meeting you Eddie." He hugged Loren and walked away.

"Yeah same here." Eddie turned to Loren. "Boyfriend?"

"He's my best friend's brother, we dated a few months while I was in high school, and now he travels for work and is away for months."

Katy drove near them. "You two ready to go?"

"Katy I'm sorry, yes we are."

Eddie opened the door to let Loren into the car and he got in driving away with Katy in tow.

While in the car..

"So you and Phil still close?"

Loren smiled as she answered. "He was my first boyfriend, and really sweet, but it was awkward to date my best friend's brother, Mel drove me nuts, call Phil, do this, do that, so Phil and I decided we would stay friends."

"Then you weren't in love."

She looked at Eddie questioning his statement. "Why?"

"If it was true love, no one could get in your way, not even your best friend."

Loren sighed looking out the car window. "I can't wait for that feeling." She didn't want to look at Eddie, deep down she knew what that felt like, and he was right, the feeling she was now experiencing she never felt while dating Phil. The rest of the ride home was quiet, before Eddie stopped at Loren's house he asked. "Listen, you ok after the big mess with Jason?"

"I still feel a little jumpy, but I'll be ok."

Nora heard the car and came outside, walking towards Loren. "Sweetie why didn't you call me?"

Loren hugged her. "Mom I'm fine."

Katy exited her car. "Nora, I made sure she's safe and sound, we called the police, they will have an officer in front of your home for several days, and we don't want to take any chances with Jason on the loose."

"Thank you Katy and you too Eddie."

Katy smiled hugging both Nora and Loren. "See you tomorrow Loren."

Eddie smiled. "Yeah no problem, try and rest, call if you need anything."

"Thank you both." Nora turned holding Loren and walking back into the house, before Katy and Eddie left, a patrol car arrived and Katy explained what she needed him to do, showing him a picture of Jason.

Nora closed the door behind her. "Sweetie, go and take a warm bath, I want you resting, I'm sorry you went through that."

"I know mom, I was never so scared like I was that very moment, Eddie came to my rescue."

Nora tried to hide her smile. "You knight and shining armor huh?"

Loren rolled her eyes, she was smiling; she didn't say anything else, a bath is exactly what she needed and at that moment it was a very good idea.

For the following weeks…

Loren kept preparing for her first official out of state show opening for Eddie in Vegas. They would be flying out to Las Vegas in a few days, so she quickly met with Phil for dinner.

"Loren this superstar life style is suiting you very well; may I say you look more beautiful now than ever?"

Loren down cast her look blushing. "Phil you've always said that to me."

"No I mean it; something about singing in public has you looking glamorous."

"You know sometimes I feel like this is all a dream."

"I've heard you sing, I told you and told Mel you had potential, you have the voice of an angel Loren, I'm glad you doing this."

"I wasn't expecting any of this, I was babysitting Kelly's twins and sang to them playing the piano and I was heard and here I am."

Phil smiled as he nudged Loren in the arm. "So tell me, with all of this fame, has anyone captured your heart?"

Loren sighed giggling very low. "No, I'm just starting Phil, I left school aside to give this career a chance, I can't think of love right now."

"Really? I think you're lying Loren."

"Phil!"

"I swear I saw you blushing the other night when I came looking for you."

She tried to focus on something else on the table by looking intensely at the menu. "I don't know what you mean."

"Hey we've known each other for a long time, you never ever looked at me the way you were looking at Eddie Duran."

"Ahhh come on Phil, he's a superstar Rock star, it's not easy opening for him, and he's really helping me."

"Oh I know, but I can tell you've falling for him."

She finally had the guts to look at Phil. "I've loved him the moment I heard him on the radio for the first time Phil."

"Yes but this is different Loren, this isn't your everyday crush."

"We're friends Phil, I'm happy with that."

Phil smirked. "Really, just friends, I know you, you want something more than friendship with Eddie Duran."

"For now I'm happy to be by his side performing."

He hugged her. "It's ok Loren, I hope he sees what we all have seen, you're very special and he should be honored to have you in his life."

Loren pulled her hair to the side, she was starting to blush but she knew Phil would not let up. "Thank you Phil, but I doubt it, his fiancé cheated on him, he really cared for her, now he's turned into this guy who dates a different girl each week, and I doubt he will ever see me any other way."

"Oh he will; he's not that dumb, he will take notice, even if I have to tell him."

Loren's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

"Well I can't promise anything, I want to see you happy Loren."

"Speaking of being happy, are you seeing anyone?"

Phil smiled as he downcast his look. "Yeah, I don't think you'll approve."

Loren narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? Oh god, don't tell me it's Adrianna Masters?"

"Ok then I won't."

Loren hit him in the arm. "Phil! Not her, she's nothing but trouble."

"Oh I know she was while we were in high school, but she's different Loren, we've been talking and it's not the same Adrianna we all knew back then."

Loren leaned on him. "Ok, I'll trust your judgment, but if I hear she's giving you hell, I will come looking for her."

Phil smiled. "You know you will always be my girl Loren."

"You're very sweet, let's order, I can tell the waitress is becoming impatient waiting for us."

Phil turned to his menu; they ordered their food and spend the rest of the evening chatting away.

The day arrived for Loren to leave for Las Vegas with the Duran's, Mel was coming along to videotape the whole thing, she had always dreamed of this as a career and why not start with Loren's big gig out of LA.

"Lo are we flying in the Duran Jet?"

"Yes, I overheard Katy tell Kelly to call the pilot to get everything ready; I assume it's their Plane."

"This is so exciting so tell me, are you nervous?"

Loren smiled. "Don't remind me Mel, I have to think of this as my chance to show the world who I am, it's my intro into the music world out of LA."

Mel hugged her. "Lo you're going to become so huge, it's not even funny."

"Well let's get going, we don't want to be late on our first tour out of LA."

Nora came running with a bag in her hand. "Here, these are just basic things you both might need, Mel you keep an eye on my girl."

Loren smiled. "Mom I'll be ok." Nora rolled her eyes. "Loren you keep an eye on Mel, I expect you both to help each other."

Both girls responded. "We will.." They left laughing as the Limo driver took their entire luggage and they got in, he drove them to the airport and dropped them off right where the Duran Jet stood getting ready to take off within the hour.

Katy and Max were already there getting things loaded unto the plane. "Loren I love it when people are punctual, something my own son hasn't picked up on yet."

"Eddie isn't here yet?" Loren was concerned as she looked around hoping to see him arrive. Max walked towards them with Brenda the flight attendant. "I just talked to Eddie; He's on his way with Ian."

Katy rolled her eyes. "Oh he's bringing Ian on this trip?"

"Yes honey, you know how much fun he has with Ian, plus it's his best friend, girls this is Brenda, our flight attendant and she will make sure you both are comfortable on our way to Las Vegas, if either one of you need anything, just ask her."

Brenda smiled. "Nice to meet you Loren, I've heard so much about you."

Loren smiled as she extended her hand towards her. "Thank you so much, it's nice to meet you too."

Mel peeked from behind Loren. "Brenda I'm Loren's videographer, nice to meet you, my name is Mel."

"Hello Mel nice to meet you too." She turned towards Katy and Max. "I'm going into the plane to make sure everything is in order for our flight."

As she went up into the plane, Mel nudged Katy's arm. "The flight to Las Vegas isn't that long, do we need Brenda?"

Max answered before Katy could get a word in. "Yes, she's always with us no matter where we go."

Mel picked up her bag and went up the stairs that lead to the plane. "Lo I could get use to this life style."

Loren laughed as she picked up her small bag and purse. "I warning you both Katy, Mel is a handful and isn't afraid to speak her mind."

"I know Loren, don't worry, we need Mel around to remind us we have a normal life."

A taxi stopped in front of the plane. Eddie jumped out along with Ian. "I'm here mom and pops, no need to yell or panic."

Loren walked away quietly to board the plane. Within the hour they were up in the air. Eddie walked to where Loren and Mel sat. "Loren and Mel, this is Ian, my best friend, well my only best friend."

Mel got up immediately and shook his hand. "Well hello Ian, I'm Mel, it's so nice to meet Eddie's best friend, I'm Loren's best friend."

Ian moved his eye brows up and down and looked at Eddie and back to Mel. "Well hello Mel." He kissed her hand. Mel sighed and took his hand. "Ian looks like you and I have so much to talk about." She lead him into the next cabin. Eddie smiled. "Mel isn't shy at all huh?"

Loren shrugged her shoulders and sat down again. "She doesn't know the meaning of the word shy."

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. "Ok so how is it that you both are best friends? You are so different from Mel."

"Different in a good way or bad?" Loren bit her lower lip, not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer. Eddie smiled. "No I mean it in a good way, she's so outspoken and to the point and you Loren I can't figure you out yet."

Loren blushed; he had that effect on her. "What you see is what you get."

Eddie laid back on the seat next to Loren and he smiled. "You pretty cool Loren Tate."

Loren was sure the butterflies were fluttering full force in her tummy; she dare not look at him at that moment, with her eyes focused to the window she replied. "Thank you Eddie, you're pretty cool yourself."

Brenda came in to tell everyone they were landing soon; they all sat down and put on their seat belts, the plane landed in the airport and it was directed to a secure area where a Limo stood waiting for their arrival, they were getting ready to leave the plane, Mel turned to Loren. "Wow I feel so important, look at this area, I bet it's for celebrities only Lo, aren't you excited?"

"Yes I'm officially nervous Mel; I'm performing in front of millions of Eddie Duran fans, what if they don't like me?"

"Lo, Katy and Eddie said you're great, do you honestly think you'd be here if you weren't?"

There was a look of concern in Loren's face as they walked behind the Duran's to the waiting Limo. "I guess so Mel, I'm so glad you're with me, I need you more than ever now."

Mel smiled and hugged her best friend reassuring her. "I'm here and you're going to be huge Loren."

They all entered the Limo and were driven to one of the many Condo's the Duran's owned in Las Vegas.

The driver took their entire luggage into their place. Loren and Mel tried to help. "Girls you come in, they will bring everything in for you."

Loren grabbed her bag and Mel did the same thing. They walked towards the main entrance, a few feet away stood a car, an individual stepped out of the car and walked close enough to see what the driver was doing. He held his phone up and took a picture.

The person walked away unnoticed and got back into the vehicle and made a call. The person remained a few minutes in the car and then drove away.

Who is this person watching the arrival of the Duran's at their Condo in Las Vegas? R&R guys


	11. Chapter 11

Something More Chapter 11

Thank you all for your response to my Author's note, reviews help us (the writers) see if we're going in the right path with our characters. I love Leddie, I guess I always will, thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me and every writer on fanfic. Love you all.

Be patient, this story will be longer than 20-25 chapters, maybe 30. Leddie will happen. Eventually!

(The Mystery person will be revealed soon.)

Katy gave the girls a tour of the Condo. "Loren and Mel, you two will have the top level, there is a huge bedroom with a master bath, a walk-in closet, so go up there and get settled, I will have dinner delivered.

"Ok Katy, thank you."

Both Loren and Mel took the stairs that lead to the top floor, as they entered both girls stood at awe. "Omg Lo, this room is bigger than your whole house."

"I thought it was a regular bedroom, but we have a TV sitting room and two huge beds in the room and Mel look at this closet."

Mel's eyes widen. "Lo I could live here forever."

"Yeah you and me without a problem, we would just need a kitchen and we are set."

"Lo this bathroom is all set, we each have our own sink and there's a walk in shower and look at the tub."

"Mel maybe one day I could afford to buy something like this and my mom won't have to work as hard as she does."

Mel smiled as she walked up to Loren. "I'm sure you will Lo, at the rate you're going, I'm sure you're going to be as huge as Eddie is today."

"No, he's the best of the best Mel, I could never fill those shoes."

Mel held her friend from the shoulder. "Look at you, so in love, he could do no wrong in your eyes could he?"

"I feel so bad Mel, he didn't deserve to be cheated on."

"You can be a friend to him Lo, a good friend for now."

Loren looked at her best friend, her eyes welled up. "I trying Mel, you know the moment I heard him sing on the radio I knew he was special, I never imagined I would meet him, it never crossed my mind I would be performing with him, but now I've gotten to know the real person, who Eddie really is and I know I love him Mel, I truly do, I can't do this friendship thing with him, I need something more, I want him to look at me the way he looked at Chloe or even better, am I asking too much?"

Mel sighed; she knew Loren meant every word. "No sweetie, you deserve to be happy and to have someone love you back, I hope and I really mean this, I hope Eddie will realize how special you really are and he will love you more than he's ever loved anyone."

"Aww thank you Mel."

Katy called out. "Girls dinner is served."

"Come on Mel, we can't keep Katy waiting." Both girls ran back down the stairs to find Max, Eddie and Ian waiting at the table.

The shows Eddie had scheduled in Las Vegas were Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. So prior to that, Loren rehearsed at the theatre they were performing at, she was there doing the dance steps she had to learn to open for Eddie that night.

Kelly walks in as Loren stops to take a drink of water. "Loren you're doing great, I think you've got an idea with how the steps for the dance will be done, and that's it for today, get ready for tonight."

Loren grabbed the small towel that hung nearby. "Thank you Kelly, I'm hitting the showers and then I'll be ready for make-up and wardrobe." She walks back to her dressing room, as she walks in Katy calls her. "Loren, wait up."

She smiled. "Hi Katy, I'm ready for tonight."

Katy noticed Loren was avoiding eye contact. "What's wrong Loren?"

"This is so surreal Katy; I don't want to disappoint you and everyone else."

Katy leaned in on Loren. "You're going to be ok, you did great in San Francisco, this is just the beginning, I'm warning you we will head to the East coast, the Midwest, the southern states, we will be busy and you will leave the fans at awe."

"You always know what to say Katy, and I thank you for that."

Katy smiled. "The label called, your first album has been released, this Vegas trip should help get that to the top, I'll leave you alone for a while, go over your playlist, and remember you will be great tonight, Eddie will be right there with you."

Loren sighed looking away. "Really? I hope the fans love it as much as I enjoyed making it, I'm happy about that; I'm enjoying all of this very much."

"Loren give Eddie time, he's still healing from Chloe's betrayal, he's not one to go from one girl to another."

"Whether it's something he does or not, he's really enjoying it."

Katy smiled closing the door behind her. Loren sat looking through her list of songs, and remembering the dance steps to the duets with Eddie. Her album was just released, so many things going through her head, after several hours She walked over to make-up and wardrobe, she came out with her hair straighten, and the prettiest hot pants ensemble.

"Loren wear these boots, I think they will complete your outfit for tonight's performance." Loren took them and sat to put them on, Eddie came out of his room. "Wow look at you Loren."

She smiled as she twirled around him. "I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

Jake ran in. "Eddie and Loren the show is about to start, you guys have a full house."

Eddie turned to Loren. "Ok Loren let's go."

He held her hand and they walked on stage to a full auditorium of screaming fans. They started with their song, If there was no Music, Loren danced around Eddie and he swung her around as they sang the song, Loren was amazing, doing every step perfectly alongside Eddie. As soon as they were done with the song, the fans screamed louder for more. Eddie sat at the piano and Loren stood next to him as they performed One day at a time. They looked at each other as they sang the song finishing it perfectly and Loren walked to sit next to Eddie on the piano.

Eddie walked off stage and Loren continued with her list of songs. After she was done, Eddie came out to do his set of songs, after 2 hours the show was over. Loren waited with Mel. After Eddie was done with his set he came to get her and both walked out to wave to the fans.

"Thank you everyone." They waved holding hands as they walked back stage. Katy and Max were waiting there and congratulated them both.

They continued to do their shows every weekend, they sold out and were asked to stay another month as more and more fans came to see them perform.

Loren couldn't step out of the area without being recognized and asked to sign an autograph. She was inspired and continued to write more songs.

"Lo this is our last weekend in Vegas, where are we going next?" asked Mel.

" I think L.A, we were only supposed to be here one month, but we sold out they asked us to stay another month, I haven't heard Kelly or Jake say anything about going anywhere right now."

"I could get use to this."

"I know and I'm glad we have the Duran's Condo, it feels like home."

"Lo Ian asked me to a movie, I hope its ok?"

Loren turned towards Mel. "Really? How long has this been going on?"

"Well we have been flirting back and forth Lo, and you know me, I'm not going to sit and wait for him to make the first move."

Loren rolled her eyes. "I know, sure go and have fun, I'll be here."

"You want to come with us?"

"No I'm not going to be a third wheel; I'll relax and catch up on some of my shows."

Mel grabbed her bag and walked out. Loren went to the kitchen downstairs to make some tea, she wait for the water to heat up.

Max walked in. "Hey Loren going to stay in tonight?"

"Yes, Mel went to the movies with Ian, I'm playing catch up with my TV shows."

"Katy and I are going to watch a movie; you're more than welcome to join us."

She smiled; she loved how attentive Max and Katy were with her. "No you enjoy some quiet time, I'll be upstairs."

She grabbed her cup of tea and started on her way upstairs when the back door opened. "Sonya wait here, let me get the keys."

Loren turned to see another new girl with Eddie. She went up the stairs quietly trying not to get noticed by Eddie and his latest fling. She closed the door behind her, she heard the back door close and she quickly walked towards the window. He was getting his motorcycle out of the garage and took off with Sonya sitting behind him.

She turned the TV on and sat taking small sips of her hot tea. She sighed as she thought to herself. "Maybe I should start dating, I can't sit and wait for Eddie to figure out I'm in love with him, at the rate he's going, he'll never know how I feel."

It was close to midnight when Mel walked in. "You're still up?"

"Yes, I'm all caught up with some of my shows, how was the movie?"

"It was one of those action movies, Ian doesn't like the chick flicks."

"Not many guys do, there hasn't been any good romance movies lately."

"Guess who was with us?"

Loren sat up to look at Mel pulling her hair to the side. "Who?"

Mel rolled her eyes as she placed her bag down. "Eddie with his newest fling Sonya."

"Oh her, I saw them, he came to get his keys and took off on his motorcycle."

Mel noticed Loren's tone. "I'm sorry Lo."

"No it's ok Mel, I doubt Eddie will ever see me as a potential girl to date."

"You're not giving up are you?"

Loren slumped back on the sofa. "I don't know Mel, he just doesn't get it, and I'm just Loren a friend."

Mel walked towards the little bar and grabbed a bottle of water. "You're performing with him, give it time Lo."

"Time I have Mel, I'm in no rush, but it hurts to see him with a different girl each week, what if he falls in love again?"

"The girls he's going out with aren't the type you bring home to mom, this one was all giggly and not very smart if you know what I mean, she kept asking questions during the movie, Ian was about to tape up her mouth, when the movie finished, Eddie took off to take her home."

Loren giggled. "Really? That must have been fun."

"I loved it; I hope he learned his lesson."

Loren got up. "I'm going to bed." They heard the sound of a motorcycle coming into the driveway of the Condo. Loren ran to the window. "Mel he's home."

"I heard! Lo when do we go back to L.A?"

"Our last show is this Sunday, Katy said we can fly back on Monday and we should be off to New York and some of the Eastern states."

"Ok so we have time to pack?"

"Yes we can do it Sunday after the last show, I overheard Jake telling Katy there will be a farewell party after our last show."

"Ok I'm getting ready for bed Lo."

"Yeah good night Mel."

Once again Eddie and Loren had a full house that weekend, Loren was getting better and better after each show, news on her album, it was selling quick. After two months in Vegas she knew this is what she wanted to do, she loved singing and performing, she knew she had made the right choice. After Sunday's last performance there was a party in the hotel next to the theater where they had performed.

A buffet along with drinks was prepared and was arranged in a huge table. Katy and Max walked in trailed by Loren, Eddie, Ian and Mel. Jake and Kelly were already there along with some of the owners of both the theater and hotel.

"Loren did you see the huge billboard?"

She smiled. "It's been there for a month Eddie; don't tell me you just noticed it?"

"No I've seen it, I wasn't sure if you had."

Loren walked to get another plate of the salad at the buffet table. "You've been just as busy here with the ladies, I was wondering if you had seen it."

"Loren it hasn't been that many girls?" he teased.

"How about some wine Miss Tate?"

"I had enough, 2 glasses is my limit."

"We're celebrating; we had a lot of success here in Vegas." Loren sat crossing her leg. "Eddie can I ask you something?"

He was grabbing another beer. "Yeah sure Loren."

"Are you happy with your new life?"  
He furrowed his eyebrows walking towards Loren. "What do you mean?"

"Before we came here you were dating a different girl each week, and that hasn't stopped you, is that what you're going to be doing from now on? Are you actually happy?"

He took huge gulp of his beer. "I don't know Loren, these girls don't mean anything, I'm just trying to have fun."

Loren got up and walked towards Jake and Kelly, Eddie sat there getting up to get another beer, this went on for several hours and Katy noticed. "Max I think we better head home, looks like Eddie will need a ride, make sure you get his keys."

Max walked towards Eddie. "Son we're going home, give me your keys, we'll get the car in the morning."

Loren overheard. "Max I can drive his car to the Condo."

"I didn't want to rush you."

"No I'm ready to turn in, Mel and Ian will stay a bit longer."

Katy walked towards them. "Are we ready?"

"Loren will be driving Eddie's car." He reached for Eddie helping him get up and they all exited the hotel, Loren turned around and waved to Mel and Ian.

They arrived at the Condo, Max held Eddie by his arm. "Pops I'm ok, I can walk."

"You had a bit too much to drink; your mom will make some coffee."

Loren walked ahead of them and opened the door. They all walked in. Katy placed her things on the table. "I'm going to make some coffee, Loren you don't have to wait sweetie."

"I'll sit with Eddie while you go and make the coffee."

Max picked up some of Eddie's things. "Thanks Loren, let me take this downstairs to Eddie's room, I'll be right back."

"No rush, I can sit here and make sure Eddie stays put."

Eddie smiled. "I'm fine Loren, just a bit tipsy."

"Just in case. " She sat looking at her watch. "Loren." She looked up. "Your mom is making coffee, so sit tight."

"I just noticed something."

"What ?"

"How beautiful you are."

Loren slowly looked towards Eddie pulling her hair behind her ears. "Thank you Eddie."

"No Loren I mean it, you're really beautiful."

Max was coming back up and stood there as he heard Eddie talking to Loren.

He leaned towards her. Loren froze, for a minute she wasn't sure if she heard him right. "Thanks, sit back, I can smell the coffee brewing, I'm sure your mom will be here with a hot cup of coffee."

He smiled and cupped her chin. He brushed her lips with a kiss. He pulled back looking straight into her eyes. Loren felt her heart racing, she was afraid Eddie would hear it. "Eddie?"

He gently pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss, Loren sat taking in the amazing kiss. Eddie smiled as he looked directly into Loren's eyes. "I love you." He fell back onto the sofa asleep. Max cleared his throat and Loren turned towards him, did she just hear Eddie say I love you?

I know, I know, you guys love my cliffhangers, what? What's with Eddie? R & R


	12. Chapter 12

I'm posting a day early, you all have been awesome! LOVE YOU ALL! I'm so grateful for your amazing reviews, I really am, I try to make each story exciting and different, I hope you continue to enjoy this one, be patient please. Love you all and thank u again!

Something More Chapter 12

Loren was still sitting, she turned and noticed Max was standing there, she got up and smiled as she headed to the stairs. "Good night Max." She quickly ran up the stairs closing the door behind her, Loren could feel her heart racing; she placed her hand on her chest. "It's ok Loren, calm down." She sat on the chair, not knowing what else to do at that moment.

Meanwhile Katy walked back with a pot of coffee where Eddie sat. "Ok here's some coffee." She looked at Max and looked around. "I thought Loren was here?"

Max scratched the back of his head. "Hmmm she was, she just left."

"Oh great, he's asleep, this huge pot of coffee and no one to drink it."

Max walked to where Eddie laid. "He can sleep it off here; we can have that coffee in the morning."

"I guess." Katy walked back to the kitchen to place the pot of coffee back in its place. Max trailed behind her. "Katy honey, something just happened when Loren was sitting with Eddie."

Katy turned to face her husband. "Did Eddie get sick?"

Max hesitated and finally spoke up. "No, he kissed Loren and told her he loved her."

Katy's eyes widen. "Wait what?"

"I went down to Eddie's room to put some of his things away and when I came up he was kissing her and told her he loved her, then he fell asleep."

Katy placed her hands on her face. "Omg what has he done? How could he do this to Loren?"

"He had been drinking; I don't think he'll remember in the morning."

Katy paced back and forth for a second. "No Max you don't get it, Loren is in love with our son, what is this going to do to her?"

Max sat down. "I'm sure he didn't mean to kiss her, he was caught in the moment."

"That's not the point Max, this will just confuse Loren, I can't imagine what's going through her head."

"She took off as soon as she saw me; I guess she knew I saw what happened."

"I'm going up to talk to her."

Max stopped her by holding her arm. "Honey wait til morning, I'm sure Loren knows he had been drinking."

"I don't want to see Loren hurt Max, how could Eddie do such a stupid thing, I tell you there are times I wonder if he knows that his actions can lead to serious consequences?"

"Listen I'll talk to him in the morning and you can talk to Loren; you know make sure she's ok."

Katy walked away groaning. "I'm going to kill him!"

Loren still sat without moving, there was so much going through her head, she made some tea and sat again, she was so focused in her thoughts she didn't hear Mel walk in. "Hey Superstar, it was a huge night, I bet you can't sleep."

Loren turned towards her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Your adrenaline is still going strong, it's after 1, you better get some rest."

"I can't Mel, I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight."

Mel noticed Loren's tone. "Hey you ok?"

"I don't know Mel, Eddie kissed me."

Mel dropped her cup and practically ran to her side. "He what?"

"He kissed me, then he said he loved me."

"How and when was this?"

Loren got up; she was playing with her fingers. "He had a bit too much to drink, we got home, I had to drive his car, we came in and Katy went to make coffee, Max took Eddie's things downstairs and I sat with Eddie."

Mel was taking in every word. "Ok then what happened?"

"He said I was beautiful and then within minutes he kissed me and said I love you."

"Omg Lo, no wonder you can't sleep."

Loren let out a huge sigh. "Mel he wasn't himself, he had been drinking, he's not going to remember this in the morning, I feel so embarrassed, and Max saw the whole thing."

"You shouldn't feel that way, it was Eddie who kissed you, and he's the one that should be feeling bad."

Loren stood up walking to the big window. "He fell back into the sofa asleep, he won't recall a single thing, but can you imagine what it felt to hear him say I love you?"

Mel walked towards her best friend. "I know Lo, I know you love him, hey are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah it would, but not under these circumstances, not while he's had too much to drink that he won't recall a word he said."

Mel walked towards Loren. "Listen try and get some sleep, we have to get ready to fly back home, you need your rest , you're going to be very busy, you had 2 great months here, you're everywhere Lo, you're this year's newest Pop star."

"I'll try Mel, I just don't know if I can face the Duran's tomorrow."

"Hey you did nothing wrong, the one that should feel bad will be Eddie once he's told what he did."

Loren didn't say anything else, she walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, after a few minutes she walked out and Mel went in, she laid on her bed, she turned the radio on and she smiled as one of Eddie's songs was playing, a small tear appeared rolling to the side of her face.

The following morning Loren was up and in the shower, by the time she stepped out Mel was already up, she was coming with two cups of coffee. "Her Lo, I thought I would go and get this for us." Loren took the cup from her hand. "Thanks Mel." she took a sip.

"Is everybody up?"

"Katy and Max were in the kitchen, I didn't see Eddie or Ian."

"Did Katy say anything?"

"She asked if you were up, I told her you were in the shower, Max was his usual sweet self."

Loren walked back to sit in one of the chairs by the TV room. She took another sip of her coffee. "Lo I'm going to shower." As Mel was walking into the bathroom Katy was already at the door. "Loren can we talk?"

Mel hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Loren got up; she didn't want to make eye contact with Katy. "Good morning Katy."

"Did you get some sleep?"

"I think I did." Katy noticed and walked closer to her. "Listen Max told me what happened, Loren I'm so sorry."

"Katy you have no need to apologize, I know Eddie wasn't himself, he's not going to remember so please don't worry about it."

"Oh this isn't over, I hate it when he drinks, but then he turns and kisses you and tells you he loves you, I know how you feel Loren, I know you're in love with him and you don't need any of this right now, your career is just getting started."

"Katy its ok, I know he won't recall any of it, let's forget this even happened."

"Loren I can't, Max is downstairs talking to him; this will never happen again, I don't want you hurting because of my son."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Thank you Katy, but I promise you I'm ok, Eddie had been drinking, he wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

Katy hugged her. "You don't need him doing that to you, I know how you feel Loren."

"I don't want you to worry Katy."

"Just so you know, I might kill Eddie for that stunt."

Loren smiled. "No! It's ok Katy, don't hurt him."

"I can't promise anything, I'll let you pack Loren, come down for breakfast."

Meanwhile…..

Max made his way down to the basement, he walked in to find Ian watching TV and drinking some coffee. "Where's Eddie?"

"He's in the shower, you should have seen him this morning, and it's been a while since I've seen Eddie a little hung over." Ian smirked.

Eddie stepped out with the towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his hair with his hand. "Hey pops, I need some aspirin and thanks for the coffee."

"Your mom made it last night, by the time it was ready you were asleep."

"I know, but I'm enjoying it right now, I just need something for this headache."

Max turned back to Ian. "Can I have some privacy with Eddie?"

Ian got up. "Yeah sure, I'll go upstairs to get something to eat."

Eddie walked back into the bathroom and walked out with a robe on. "What's up pops?"

"Do you recall anything from last night?"

Eddie furrowed his eye brows. "I don't know, should I?"

"You don't remember getting home? I know you had a bit too much to drink."

"I know I was in the car with you and mom."

"Loren drove your car, do you remember that?"

"I guess I'm not sure." Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to his dad as he took another sip of his coffee. "Pops what's wrong?"

"Loren sat next to you while your mom made coffee last night, I came down here to bring your things and as I was going back up.." Max turned away. "What? Just say it, what happened Pops?"

"You told Loren you loved her and kissed her."

Eddie's eyes widen. "I did what?"

He walked away scratching his head. "Oh tell me you're kidding?"

Max sat down. "I wish I was Eddie, I saw and heard you."

"Omg, what did Loren do?"

"She saw me and went upstairs."

Eddie buried his head in his arms as he sat on the table. "Oh man, I wasn't thinking, I mean I don't know what happened."

"Be ready, your mom said she was going to kill you."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm a jerk, how could I do this to Loren?"

"You told her she was beautiful."

"I'm not lying there, she is very beautiful, but to kiss her and tell her I loved her?"

"Well you better talk to her and like I said, your mom is going to kill you, so be prepared for that."

Eddie walked back to the bathroom. "Yeah Pops, I'll be ready."

It was past noon when Loren and Mel were all packed and ready to go. Loren hesitated going downstairs, she had to avoid Eddie, it was awkward, she was in no mood for a confrontation with him.

"Lo I made us these sandwiches, they're pastrami."

Loren smiled licking her lips. "Mel you're an angel, I'm starving, thank you so much, my favorite."

"I don't know what the fuzz is all about, you did nothing wrong, the one that should be embarrassed is Eddie, he kissed you."

Loren took a huge bite from her sandwich. "I know Mel, but it's better like this, once we head to the airport there will be plenty of people around."

I think they're going to be ready to go soon, I heard Max calling for the Limo."

Eddie was in his room packing when Katy walked in. "I heard your dad talked to you?"

Eddie didn't want to look at his mom. "Yes, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me mom, I wouldn't hurt Loren."

"I just don't want this happening again, Loren is at the peak of getting her career launched and I can't have you doing anything close to the stunt you pulled last night Eddie."

"I know mom, like I told Pops, I'm sorry and I'll tell you the same thing, I'm sorry."

"Did you talk to Loren?"

Eddie let out a huge sigh, he knew his mom wasn't letting go of this that easily. "No but I will, I haven't seen her at all today, I guess she's avoiding me."

Katy rolled her eyes. "The way she feels about you and.." she stopped when she realized what she was about to spill. Eddie turned to look at her. "Mom what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just talk to her and apologize."

Eddie walked up closer to his mom. "Mom what about Loren? You were going to say something?"

"Finish packing." She left his room as quickly as she came in. Eddie stood watching his mom exit the room still wondering what she was going to say.

Within the hour Mel and Loren were outside with their luggage waiting for the Limo. Eddie came out with his bags and Ian trailed behind him. "You're both anxious to get going huh?"

Mel turned and smiled when she spotted Ian. "Yes we are, Hi Ian, so tell me, how are we going to see each other now that we're headed back home?"

She walked wrapping her hands around Ian's waist. "Well let's see what we have to do about that."

Eddie watched as both Mel and Ian walked a few feet away from where Loren stood. "Loren can we talk?"

She pulled her hair to the side, she moved her luggage closer to her, and Eddie could tell she was nervous. "Listen I owe you an apology."

"Don't worry, like I told your mom, you weren't yourself."

"I had no right to do that to you, I'm really sorry Loren, I feel so bad, you're such a great friend and now we're working together, I don't want to ruin our relationship."

She finally turned making eye contact with him. "It's ok Eddie; I know you had been drinking, so forget the whole thing." She extended her hand. "Friends?"

Eddie smiled. "Thank you Loren, of course, but there's one thing I wasn't lying about, you are very beautiful."

"Oh so that part you remember?" she smirked.

"No, apparently my Dad listened to the whole thing, like I said I'm sorry, this is the last time after we're done with a show that I do any drinking."

"Oh really? You're afraid of what you might do next time?" Loren retorted.

"Yeah, we could end up getting married and then what?"

Loren laughed as Eddie pulled his luggage closer to where Loren stood. Max peeked through the door. "Hey the Limo is running late, they called a new driver is coming to get us, so hang on."

Ian turned as he sat on the side talking to Mel. "No rush Max, we have all day to get to the plane."

Within 20 minutes the Limo arrived and the driver got out retrieving the luggage. Within seconds he turned to where Eddie stood and pulled out a gun.

"I told you Duran we weren't done, I've waited for this day for so long!" He pointed the gun towards Eddie. "Jason?"

Loren turned looking at Jason and back to Eddie. "Jason what are you doing?"

He stood his ground holding the gun towards Eddie, Ian and Mel heard the noise and turned around, both got up looking at each other not knowing if to run or yell for help.

"You stay out of this Loren; this is between Eddie and me." He aimed the gun at Eddie; it took Loren seconds to react as she screamed out pushing Eddie out of Jason's line of target. The sound of gun fire was heard, both Eddie and Loren fell to the floor.

OH NO! Anyone hurt? So Jason was our mystery guy! sorry for this cliffhanger. R & R please


	13. Chapter 13

Something more chapter 13

Thank you for the awesome reviews! Muah!

Loren and Eddie fell to the ground, Loren landed next to him, and Ian had gotten closer to Jason and tackled him to the ground. Mel reached for her phone to call the police, Max and Katy ran towards Loren and Eddie who were still on the ground, he rolled to the side holding Loren.

Katy kneeled down next to them as Max helped Ian hold Jason to the ground. "Eddie are you or Loren hurt?"

Jason kept trying to get away from their grip. " I'm not done with you Duran!"

Eddie looked at his hand and he had blood on it. "Loren are you bleeding?"

Loren finally opened her eyes; she had buried her head in the crook of Eddie's neck. "My shoulder hurts." Katy checked. "Loren looks like the bullet graced your shoulder." Eddie looked down at Loren. "You saved my life, you could have gotten hurt Loren."

Katy started to cry. "Loren you're hurt sweetie." The police arrived along with the paramedic's; the police took Jason away in handcuffs.

Jason kept yelling at Eddie. "I'm not done here! Duran you and I aren't finished!"

"Shut up and get into the car." Yelled one of the officers.

The paramedic's checked Loren's shoulder. "You're very fortunate Miss Tate, it's just a surface scratch, and we could take you to the hospital?"

"No, we're heading home; I'll have it checked once I'm there."

Katy was worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Katy, I'll be ok, let's just head home."

The paramedics cleaned Loren's wound and covered it turning their attention to Eddie who sat quietly. Ian approached him. "You're one lucky guy mate."

"Yeah I know, but Loren could have gotten killed or seriously injured."

"She was very brave, I don't know if you noticed, but she jumped in pushing you to the ground."

Max walked back to them. "You guys ready to head home?"

"What about Loren? Is she going to the hospital?"

"No she wants to fly home." Eddie walked over to Loren's side. "Loren are you sure? We could stay another day?"

Loren smiled. "No Eddie I'm sure, I'd rather sleep in my bed tonight, thank God Jason wasn't a good aim, and I'll be ok."

He made eye contact with Loren. "Thank you again." Loren smiled. "I'm glad everybody is ok."

Within the hour they were boarding the plane back to L.A. Loren sat in the front part of the plane and Katy was with her. "I'm going to make sure you're ok, I'm not leaving your side."

"Katy I'm ok, please don't worry."

"Of course I will worry, you almost took a bullet for my son, and your reaction was fast and quick."

"I'm sure he would have done the same thing for me."

"Loren now I know how much you love my son, thank you so much."

"Katy I saw the hate in Jason's eyes, he was going to shoot Eddie; he was here to harm him."

"There was a warrant for his arrest, I wonder how he was able to fly to Vegas, and I'm surprised he got into a plane with no problems."

"I don't know what Nora will think, wait til she hears what happened, she might not trust you with us anymore Loren."

"I called her as we were getting ready to board the plane, Kelly had already called her, just in case any reporters went to see her , she wanted your mom to hear it from us."

Katy sat back on the seat. "I know I would die if I heard you or Eddie were hurt through the media."

"As soon as we get to L.A we are going to a hospital to get your shoulder checked, I would feel much better if a Dr. took a look at it Loren."

Eddie sat quietly on the other side of the plane, he was still in shock, the thought of Loren pushing him away from Jason's fury.

Max walked by with a cup of coffee. "Here I think you could use this, I thought Ian would be sitting by you."

"No it's fine, I'd rather be here with my thoughts, he's with Mel, you know Ian, girls go way before I do."

"Still the same old Ian huh?"

Eddie took a sip of the coffee. "Yeah I can't wait to see who's going to make Ian settle down."

"You mean like get married?"

"Yeah, he's all about having fun."

Max let out a laugh. "Isn't that what you're doing since you broke up with Chloe, you date a different girl each week, even in Vegas."

"Yeah but looking down the barrel of a gun sort of makes you go over every moment of your life."

"So you're changing ?"

"I'm evaluating every step of my life right now Pops, I never imagined Jason would pull such a stunt, I guess I do have enemies."

"He was just jealous, I'm sure he'll return to L.A to face charges."

"I'd rather not see him anymore."

Eddie turned towards Loren. "Why is mom still talking to Loren?"

"She's making sure she's ok, that was a very scary moment back there and what Loren did, between you and I took plenty of guts."

"I froze Pops, I felt like I was dreaming when I saw the driver of the limo get off and then point a gun at me, for a moment I didn't know what to do, and with Loren standing there I couldn't move."

"She was brave and reacted by pushing you out of the way, and Jason had no idea how to shoot, otherwise I don't want to even think what could have happened."

Eddie leaned on his seat. "I just know I owe Loren my life, I'm eternally grateful to her."

"I'm glad she's in.." Max stopped the moment he realized he was about to say. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. "Ok first mom and now you, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing important let me check with Brenda if there's more coffee."

Within 40 minutes Brenda announced they were landing and within the hour they were in their Limo. Loren sat quietly with Mel. Eddie was also quiet and pensive. Ian was the only one making small talk with Max and Katy and Mel.

The limo driver stopped at Loren's home and helped bring down her luggage along with Mel's, both girls said their goodnights. Katy spoke up. "Loren what about your shoulder?"

She smiled, she knew Katy was worried. "I'm ok Katy, I'll go tomorrow."

"Ok I'm going to call you to make sure you do." Eddie spoke next. "Loren I need you to have that checked."

"The paramedic's did, but I will, thank you both."

Both girls turned and walked back pulling their luggage. The Limo continued dropping Eddie and Ian at his penthouse.

As soon as Loren and Mel walked in Nora was at their side. "Loren sweetie, I missed you and please look at me, how are you?"

Mel spoke first. "She was the hero Nora, I'll say it now, I wouldn't admit it in front of the Duran's, but she saved Eddie's life."

Loren rolled her eyes. "Mel you would have done the same thing."

"Not with a gun slightly pointed in my direction."

"He was pointing it at Eddie, not me!"

Mel walked to get a bottle of water. "Yes but what you did, saved Eddie's life. Oh she's supposed to go to the Dr. to get her shoulder checked."

"I'm fine Mel." she turned towards her mom. "It was just a scratch, I'm ok."

"Loren what's wrong?"

Loren felt like crying, she was trying to hold back the tears. "Nothing just tired."

"Loren I know you, sweetie, please sit and let's talk."

Before Nora could guide Loren to the sofa Loren let started to cry. "Jason scared me; I thought for sure he was going to kill Eddie."

Mel tried to comfort Loren. "You were very brave Lo; just don't do that ever again."

Nora agreed with Mel. "Yes Loren, no more heroic stunts."

Loren went straight to her room, Mel and Nora looked at each other. "Mel what's wrong? Why is Loren crying?"

Mel bit her lower lip, it wasn't her place to tell Nora what happened last night, Eddie had kissed Loren and told her he loved her. "I think it's catching up to her Nora, she had 2 great months in Vegas and then last night Jason once again scared her."

"I'm going to make her some tea."

Mel picked up her bags. "I'm heading home Nora, tell Loren I left, I want to give her time to rest."

After the tea was ready, Nora prepared a cup for Loren and took it to her room, she went in and found Loren lying in bed. "Sweetie, I have some tea for you."

"Thanks mom." She sat up. "Loren something else happened, I know it, Mel wouldn't tell me anything."

"Mom I'm just tired and finally realizing Jason was there again."

"Ok, that I get, but something else is bothering you?"

Loren let out a huge sigh. "Mom I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Loren you and I have no secrets, if something happened, I need to know."

"I'm a big girl mom, I'll be ok, I promise."

Nora smiled. "You know I'm available if you need to talk. Ok?"

Loren smiled leaning on her mom. "I know mom, listen there is something I need to tell you, Mel and I just talked about it a little bit, I'm earning enough money to get my own place, Mel and I will share an apt."

"I knew that was coming."

"I'll be in the area mom."

"I know Loren; I knew this was going to happen eventually."

Back at Eddie's penthouse.

"So mate, tell me what happened between you and Loren."

Eddie was sitting on the sofa with his hat over his eyes. "There's nothing to tell."

"I heard little comments here and there about a kiss?"

Eddie looked up removing the hat from his face. "How do you do it? You pretend to leave a room and then you happen to know."

"Well I must confess I used my charm to get it out of Mel, she sort of said that you kissed Loren and told her you loved her, mate what happened?"

"I don't know Ian, I briefly remember she was sitting by me, she looked beautiful, I noticed it before we started our show, I couldn't help myself."

"When can you help yourself mate? You have a weakness for beautiful women, and Loren is a beauty, no wonder Jason was upset huh?"

"Yeah I know he liked her, she's really sweet and beautiful, I've noticed how she's transforming from Loren Tate to Loren Tate the Rock star, and she looks amazing in those outfits Kelly puts her in."

"Amazing is the only word you could say?"

"You know what I mean Ian, and now that I kissed her, I don't remember that, I feel guilty."

"I bet Katy got on your case?"

"My parents did, it's not like I did it a purpose, and you know I how I am."

"The latest gossip magazines call you the Rock Star gigolo and the Duran Casanova."

Eddie let out a laugh leaning back into the sofa. "Then this jerk comes looking for us with a gun!"

Ian walked over to the fridge to get some water, bringing Eddie a bottle too. "I saw that, for a moment I thought you and Loren were going to get shot."

"He was aiming for me Ian, he was mad at me."

"Can you blame him?"

"I know he liked Loren and she wouldn't give him the time of day."

"So he blamed you?"

"I caught him several times bothering Loren and I stepped in, and that one time he was trying to hurt her , don't want to think what he would have done had I not gotten there on time."

"He's going to spend time in jail, I'm sure of that, you need not worry mate."

Eddie took a sip of his water. "Did you see how she pushed me out of harm's way?"

"Yeah she didn't even think about what could have happened."

Eddie took a sip of his water. "I kiss her and I feel like a jerk and she saves my life."

Ian couldn't help fun laugh as he sat on the chair opposite of Eddie. "Well when you're in love you'll do what it takes."

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows glancing towards Ian who had not noticed Eddie stern look. "What did you say?"

Ian turned to look at him taking another sip of his water. "I didn't say anything."

"You just said when you're in love…who's in love Ian?"

"I didn't say that!"

Eddie got up walking towards his friend. "Ian my dad and mom almost said something; they didn't quite finish and now you."

Ian rolled his eyes; he got up walking towards the door. "Listen it's late and you need to get some rest."

Before he could open the door, Eddie stood in front of him and slammed the door shut. "Ian you're not leaving until you tell me what you were talking about."

Ian let out a sigh and looked away. "Mel is going to kill me."

"Oh so it's Mel spilling the beans again?"

"Mate I'm trying to get serious with her and you're not helping."

"You should have thought of that before you said anything…spill it Ian!"

Eddie stood his ground. Ian sat back down. "If you repeat this I'll kill you mate."

"Just say Ian, what's the big secret, what's everyone hiding from me?"

"She told me Loren is…"

Loren is what? I know you know, but how will Eddie react ? R & R…should I go on? Is this story still good?


	14. Chapter 14

Something more Chapter 14

Girls! How about a jealous Eddie? I think YES! I'll be posting Mondays and Thursdays. Hope it's ok!

"Loren is what Ian?"

"Ok… She's in love with you, is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy you dragged it out of me?"

Eddie stepped back. He sat on the edge of the couch, holding his two hands by his face. "I had the feeling that's what it was."

"Can I leave now? Or should I say more?"

Eddie got up and opened the door for Ian. "Go, I'm sorry I made you talk, I had to know."

"I hope you're happy Mate."

Eddie closed the door, he cared for Loren but not that way, she was beautiful and sweet and any guy would be happy to have her as his girl, she would be the perfect girlfriend. She had to concentrate on her career and getting where he knew she had to be.

Meanwhile..

Loren went to see the Dr. and she was given a physical, the bullet graced her arm and she was given a shot and send home to rest.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Loren had been opening for Eddie for 9 months, they did shows in northern California, going up to Oregon and Washington state, her album was doing amazing, it hit the number two spot in the Music Billboard, Jake and Kelly talked to Katy, it was time for Loren to go solo, she could do her own shows, no more opening for Eddie Duran.

When Katy told Loren she felt heart-broken, rehearsing with Eddie and opening for him gave her the chance to spend time with him, time she wouldn't have anymore.

"So I'm ready?"

"I hope you are Loren, your album sales are doing much better than expected, at this rate you're going to be up on top with Eddie and Taylor and so many artists."

"I'm excited Katy, I really am, I just thought I would at least open for Eddie a whole year before going solo, but if you say that's the way to go, I thought we were headed to the East coast? Then yes let's do this."

"That's the Loren I want to hear, we could do the Eastern coast later."

Loren grabbed her bag ready to leave. "Oh Loren, Danny called."

Loren turned giving Katy a confused look. "Danny as in Danny Lopez?"

"Yes the one and only, he's the youngest country singing artist, he's asking to record a duet with you."

Loren bit her lower lip. "Do I have to say yes?"

"Loren this is a huge opportunity for you, I spoke to Kelly and Jake and they agree, he's opening more doors for you."

Loren shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, then I'll do it, see you later Katy."

Loren left feeling excited but a little sad, she was going to miss working with Eddie, maybe this was the way to go, Eddie probably won't miss her, he's still dating but not like he was, that close call he had with Jason helped. Loren arrived home going directly into her room. She laid on her bed staring into the ceiling. Her door suddenly opened.

"I knew you were here!"

Loren rolled to the side of her bed. "Mel I want to be alone."

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

Mel sat next to her laughing slightly low. "Well now you're going to say what's going on?"

"Melissa Sanders! Leave me alone!" Loren was getting annoyed.

"Ok now you got me curious, its Eddie right? I thought he wasn't such a Casanova anymore? Who's he dating?"

Loren kept her back t Mel. "It's not even that, I'm going to do my own concerts now."

Mel's was confused. "Wait isn't that something to celebrate?"

"I guess, I loved opening for Eddie, it meant I got to see him even if it was a little while."

"Lo be positive, you're famous now! Everyone knows you and your fans love you, have you seen how many followers you have on twitter now?"

"Yes, I'm close to 150K, oh and Danny Lopez wants to do a duet with me!"

Mel's eyes widen. "Omg are you for real? Danny the country singer? He's another hottie Loren!"

"I swear Mel is that all you see?"

"Sure why not?"

Loren sat back up, she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Oh Kelly found a cute Condo pretty close to their office."

"Is it for us?"

"Yes, I thought we could go look at it, are you ready to be roomies?"

"Yes, I can't wait Lo, when can we go?"

"Kelly made at appointment for tomorrow, so will noon work for you?"

"Of course, I'm so excited!"

Both girls were very punctual and arrived before noon to see the Condo; it had a decent kitchen and eating area and a living room with a huge picture window that had an amazing view of the city. There was also a beautiful terrace. There was half bathroom on the first floor and two huge bedrooms on the top floor. The master had a full walk in closet and master bath, and another bedroom was a bit smaller with a walk in closet and its own bathroom too. There was another bathroom with a linen closet on the second floor level.

"So what do you think Loren?"

Loren smiled as she looked at Kelly. "We love it!"

"So it's a yes?"

Loren let out a huge sigh. "Kelly I could afford this right?"

"Loren yes you can, girl have you seen your bank account?"

"Ok where do I sign?"

All three left to see the realtor. Loren was going to own her very own Condo/Penthouse. After all the paperwork was a done, Loren was approved and moved in a month later along with Mel.

After purchasing furniture and hiring an interior decorator Loren's new place was beautiful. Her favorite purchase was her very own grand piano. Sitting there playing inspired her to continue to write more songs.

Eddie was off to Canada for a month and Loren met with Danny Lopez, he was a huge fan. "Loren Tate it's a pleasure." He extended his hand. "Hi Danny I'm looking forward to working with you."

She had several songs ready and Danny looked through some of them. "Loren these lyrics are so powerful." He turned to see her reaction. "Are these about a guy?"

"Do all songs have to be about a guy? I write my songs from my heart, Kelly says I'm an old- fashioned romantic."

He smiled. "I agree and you're very beautiful Loren."

"Thank you Danny, so listen to some of them and maybe we can pick one to sing together."

He did and a week later they were in the recording studio rehearsing the song "Out of reach."

Loren's lines were: "You're out of reach; you're out so far, why did we meet, why must I wait, why must I wait, tell me just how and why you're out of reach…." She continued with her lines and Danny stepped in to sing his part of the song.

Within a week they were recording it, the gossip magazine and paparazzi wasted no time in assuming Loren and Danny were a couple.

(The beautiful Loren Tate releases latest song duet with Danny Lopez. The two are seen everywhere.)

Katy was in Canada preparing some paperwork for Eddie, she was online when she noticed the news on STARS TO REACH. "Loren is doing great."

Eddie walked over to sign the paperwork his mom had placed on the desk. "That's Loren?"

"Yes, she did a duet with Danny Lopez, that song written by Loren is climbing the charts, be careful Eddie she's going to catch up to you."

Eddie leaned in to read the captions under the pictures of Loren with Danny. "She's dating him?"

"No, it's all gossip, but I'm sure Danny is very much interested, he's been single for a while."

"Isn't he too old for Loren?"

Katy smiled as she glanced towards Eddie. "No he's about your age, I think they make a cute couple, I'm happy for Loren, she deserves to be happy."

"She's already in love." Eddie retorted. Katy smiled looking away. "What you heard it too, she's in love with Danny?"

"No, mom I know the truth, Ian told me she's in love with me."

Katy got up putting the papers Eddie had just signed in order. "Oh that was a while ago, I'm sure she's over you, I see her smiling a lot lately, I think Danny is exactly what she needs."

"What that dork?"

"Dork?" Katy laughed loud. "No ask any girl, he's very good looking."

"Mom!"

"What is with you? Suddenly you're in a bad mood?"

"That's all gossip; remember how they had me with every girl I talked too."

"Yes but Loren is different, she's not your typical girl, I think Danny is very fortunate and smart to set his eyes on Loren, she's going to look amazing by his side."

"Oh please, she's not interested in Danny,"

"What she's going to wait for you to make up your mind, you missed that train my son, time to open your eyes, Loren is famous and her voice gets better each time she releases a song, Danny isn't the first to notice my girl, there is plenty out there, the Grammys are coming, I'm sure she's going to get nominated and she's going to have plenty of guys asking her."

"Ok I have this weekend left here in Toronto and I'm back home."

Katy loved teasing her son. "Oh you're going to rush back to LA?"

"I never said rush mom, I just miss home."

"Your many girlfriends waiting on you to return?'

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Ok if we're done here Mom I have to get to rehearsals."

"Good idea, gives me a chance to spend time with your dad and also play catch up with Loren, she's so busy now I have to make sure she has time to talk to me, you know how that is."

"Yeah yeah…" he left slamming the door behind him. Katy smiled. "Do I detect some jealousy here?"

Max walked in shaking his head. "You just love to pick on him don't you?"

"Hey it's his fault, Loren loves him, but she can only wait so long, I hope Danny sweeps her off her feet, teach Mr. Casanova a lesson or two."

"Katy sweetie, stay out of it."

"I'm having fun Max, did you see how upset he left, something is bothering him, looking at those pictures of Loren with Danny online got to him." Katy walked over to Max. "I think I want to eat out tonight."

He smiled holding her hand. "Let's go, we can get back on time for your son's final concert here."

A few days later the label asked Loren to do a video for the song she and Danny sang as a duet. They met the following day to start rehearsing for the video; they spend the whole day at a studio working with a crew to get the video started.

Eddie was back in LA and kept busy working on his next album. He kept a close eye on whatever Loren was up too, lately she was seen with Danny everywhere and rumors were that the two were a couple.

Later that evening.

Loren and Danny had just left the studio. "I think that went very well."

"I can't believe that song is doing so well." Loren seemed surprised.

"That's why we were asked to do a video for it."

"I recorded two duets with Eddie, one song was his and the other one I had written it, and I think I heard Jake and Kelly say we're doing a video for the one I wrote."

"Well the fans moved this song to the top pretty fast Loren; your lyrics won the hearts of many women."

Loren smiled as she downcast her look. "I guess many can relate."

Danny opened the door for Loren and she got into the car. He walked around and got into the driver's seat. He finally had the courage to ask her. "Loren was that song about a guy?"

"Truthfully yes, any girl can fall in love and the guy will or may never realize it, I wrote it with so many women in mind that experience unrequited love."

Danny smiled. "You hit it the nail right on the head when you wrote the song."

He turned to look at Loren as he stopped at a red light. "So are you hungry?"

"Mel has dinner waiting at home, her boyfriend is there, and you're welcomed to join us."

"I don't want to impose Loren."

"Of course not, Mel is a huge fan; she would love to meet you."

"Ok I'll go and meet Mel."

Loren smiled, they arrived at her condo and parked and took the elevator to the 20th floor.

"Loren maybe you should have called Mel and told her I was coming."

Loren looked for her keys. "Don't be silly, she's going to be excited to finally meet you, the moment she knew we were doing the duet she has been on my case to bring you over, and she's a huge fan."

"What about you, were you ever a fan?"

"I have all of your CD's Danny; of course I'm a huge fan as well."

Danny smiled as he locked eyes with Loren; she noticed and immediately opened the door. "Oh it smells delicious; Mel is an amazing cook, her specialty is pasta."

"Mel I'm home and I have a surprise for you!"

Mel ran to the living room area with Ian trailing behind her. "Lo you're on time." Mel noticed Danny and smiled. "You could have called and told me you were bringing Danny with you."

"I know you're a huge fan and I wanted to surprise you, Melissa Sanders please meet Danny Lopez."

Mel smiled as she extended her hand. "I've been cooking all day and I'm a mess Danny, so nice to meet you."

Danny smiled pulling Mel into a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Oh it's ok Mel, please don't worry about it, it's great to finally meet Loren's best friend."

Ian cleared his throat. "Oh Danny this is my boyfriend, Ian Mitchell."

"Hello mate, nice to meet you." Danny smiled. "Same here Ian."

Mel looked at Ian and back towards Loren. "I sort have a surprise for you too Lo."

Loren placed her bag down and looked up at Mel. "What is it?"

Mel bit her lower lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Guess who's here?"

Eddie appeared from behind Ian. "Hey Loren, thought I drop by to say hello."

Loren smiled. "Eddie you're back!"

Who is thinking awkward? Danny and Eddie in the same room? What's up with Eddie? R & R please…..I love it! Eddie is jealous! who agrees?


	15. Chapter 15

Something more chapter 15

Eddie pulled Loren into a hug. "I see you've been busy and looking great."

Loren smiled as she looked back at Danny. "Thank you Eddie, I have been very busy, I'm sure you know Danny?"

"Sure I know Danny, hey Dan; I heard your duet with Loren was a hit."

Danny motioned his hand tapping fists with Eddie. "Loren is an amazing songwriter, it's a hit."

Ian spoke up. "Dinner is ready, come and sit, Mel is ready to serve."

Eddie turned to Loren. "I just came by to chat for a while, but you're busy."

"No its ok Eddie, please join us, I would really like you to stay."

Ian pulled him by the arm. "Come on Mate, sit." He practically dragged Eddie in front of a seat.

Loren walked back into the kitchen. "Mel why didn't you text me Eddie was here?"

"I was busy with dinner, he arrived an hour ago, and Ian invited him, I didn't know you were going to bring Danny."

"He was talking about having dinner, I knew you were cooking, I never imagined Eddie would be here."

"It's too late now Lo, get the bottles of wine to the table, I'm taking the platter."

Loren grabbed the bottles of merlot wine and walked back to the dining room table. "I hope everyone is hungry."

Ian brought in the garlic toast and the salad. "I'm starving."

Loren sat between Eddie and Danny. Ian served himself and past the platter to Eddie. Danny noticed the tension in the room and spoke up. "Wow Mel, this looks very delicious, Loren was right."

"Thank you Danny, right about what?"

"She said your specialty is pasta." He grabbed his fork and spun the spaghetti on it and ate it. Mel smiled and waited for his reaction but Eddie spoke up first. "Mel this is amazing."

"Why thank you Eddie."

"I could have brought dessert, Ian why didn't you tell me?" Eddie asked as soon as he said that Danny took his cell phone out. "I know a great place and they deliver, let me order dessert."

Eddie looked at him. "It's ok Danny, I said I would."

"Too late Eddie, next time, I just texted my order, it will be here soon."

Eddie let out a huge sigh. "Yeah whatever."

Loren tried to keep the conversation going. "I hope we have room for dessert, this is really good Mel, does anyone need more wine?"

"I'll have some Loren. Asked a polite Ian.

After a few chats the table was cleared and the dessert was delivered, a chocolate cake with a gallon of gourmet ice cream. Mel and Loren took it to the kitchen.

"Ok what's with Eddie tonight?"

Loren gave Mel a confused look. "Why are you asking me?"

"You arrived with Danny and Eddie seems bothered." Loren walked to the corner of the kitchen and took her heels off. "Nothing why?"

"Lo either you're blind or pretending, he's not too happy you walked in with Danny."

"Oh please Mel, it's just you." She walked to get plates for the cake and ice-cream; they placed a serving on each plate and walked back to the dining room area. Loren's cell phone rang and she walked to the side of the living room area, Eddie turned towards Danny. "So how many more duets are you doing with Loren?"

"I don't know, maybe several, she's amazing when it comes to writing songs, I have this connection with my girl."

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows. "Your girl? What do you mean your girl?"

Danny laughed. "Every time I work with any girl on any song, I call them my girl."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Sorry but not Loren."

"Oh really? I think that's my choice."

"The media gets a hold of that and they're going to start saying you two are a couple."

Danny finally made eye contact with Eddie. "Maybe that's not a bad idea, Loren is different from any girl I've met, and the more I get to know her the more I like her."

"Hate to break it to you Dan…She might not be interested."

"Maybe, but I'm going to make sure she knows how I feel, I mean its ok right Eddie?"

"What do you mean?"

Danny could tell Eddie was becoming annoyed. "Exactly what I said, I know you're like a big brother to her, thanks to you and your mom Loren is in this business, I know Loren is special and I find myself thinking of her more each day, I love spending time with her."

"Well we have to see about that." Eddie turned and walked away. Loren returned. "Eddie it was Katy and Kelly, they will be stopping by to give us some news."

"She didn't hint what it was about?"

"No, just to wait until they get here."

Danny got up. "Well I really enjoyed dinner, but I have to be up early tomorrow." He walked to where Loren stood. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, Kelly said we have to finish the video, I'll call you when I find out what time."

"It's going to be at the same place?"

"Yes, looking forward to watching the finished product." Danny hugged Loren placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. "It's going to be amazing just like you Loren." He walked over to say good-bye to Mel and Ian and left. Loren walked to clear the table, Eddie trailed behind her.

"Let me help you."

Loren piled several plates on her hands. "It's ok Eddie I can do it."

"There are a lot of dirty dishes, I can help you."

Loren poured soap dish over the sink as the water flowed onto the dishes. "So Loren things looking serious between you and Danny?"

"No, we are working together on a video, we recorded a duet, we might do another song, and the first one climbed the charts pretty fast."

"He seems to be into you."

Loren smiled rolling her eyes. "He's a great friend, we get along."

"Oh so he's a friend?"

Loren glanced at Eddie. "Yes, is there a problem?"

Eddie hesitated but spoke up. "I'm just a friend too aren't I?"

She stopped rinsing the plates and faced Eddie. "We've always been friends; we had a lot of great times, now I'm on my own and we don't see each other that much, I'm doing a video with Danny so we're spending more time together, but we're only friends."

"He seems to think differently, calling you his girl."

Loren laughed. "Danny is sweet, and he's too cute and sweet."

Eddie took a towel from the counter and started to dry the dishes. "Maybe you and I can work on another song Loren, I mean you're up there, you first album has been on the top 5 for weeks."

"Kelly is so excited; she wants me to start working on my second album."

"My mom was right Loren; you are going to be huge."

"She had so much faith in me and so did Kelly, I'm so excited to be where I am."

"So the lawyer thing is over?"

"I still catch myself reading my books and going over material from school. I will always love the thought of being a lawyer, but music is where my heart is at."

Mel and Ian came in with more dishes. "Wow you too did that many dishes?"

"Eddie is a great helper, leave those there Mel, I'm sure Eddie won't mind helping me finish the rest."

Eddie grabbed the towel from the rack again. "Ok drying it is."

"No, your turn to do the dishes, I'll dry them this time."

Mel and Ian walked back to the living room. "So what's with Eddie helping Loren?"

"I don't know, I guess he's trying to figure out Danny and how he fits into Loren's life."

Mel stopped Ian. "What? Why?"

"I don't know, the moment he arrived he was asking about Danny and Loren."

"Is that what why he was whispering to you?"

"Yes, I even asked if he was jealous, and he said just looking out for Loren."

Mel couldn't help it and let out a loud laugh. "Omg Ian, don't tell me he's jealous?"

"I asked and he said no, but now that I see him in the kitchen doing dishes, I don't know."

Mel kept laughing. "Rock star Duran doing dishes, if I got a picture of him doing dishes how much would that go for?"

Ian pulled Mel into his arms. "I wouldn't try that if I were you sweets."

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it?"

Ian moved his eye brows up and down and smiled pulling Mel into a kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Loren and Eddie walked in and they coughed to get their attention. Mel waved her arm telling them to leave.

Eddie held Loren's hand and they walked into the terrace. "I've never seen Ian as happy as he is right now."

"Mel is awesome, I never seen her that happy either."

"You want to go for a walk?"

Loren felt her heart skip a beat. "Did you forget your mom and Kelly are coming?"

Eddie sat on the ledge of the terrace. "Oh yeah, it's a beautiful night, and with Ian and Mel making out where can we go?"

Loren turned to look inside. "They're gone, I guess they went to get more comfortable elsewhere."

Eddie heard noise down below. "Oh I see them; they're headed to Ian's car."

Loren smiled not wanting to get to close to the ledge. "That's the only thing that scares me from this Condo, I'm 20 floors up, I'm not comfortable looking down."

"You have an amazing view Loren, have you seen the sunsets from this height?"

"Yes and when I'm up early I sit here with my cup of tea and enjoy the sunrise as well."

The doorbell rang and Loren walked back in to the living room area. She opened the door to find a smiling Katy and Kelly.

"Come on it."

Eddie walked back. "Hey mom…what's going on?"

"Oh you waited; I didn't think you had the patience to wait for us to get here."

"Loren said you asked her to wait for you, is everything ok?"

Katy and Kelly looked at each other. "Should I tell them?"

"Katy you do it, I'm here to witness the reaction." Loren furrowed her eye brows looking back at Eddie. "Ok you two better speak up, we're going to start freaking out!"

Katy held their hands and led them to the huge leather couch. Both Eddie and Loren sat. "Ok Kelly and Jake got a call this morning and then this fax came in." She handed them a piece of paper.

Loren looked at it not quite understanding what it was about. "What is it?" Eddie smiled. "Loren you've been nominated for a Grammy."

Loren's eyes widen. "What?"

Katy hugged her. "Loren it's for BEST NEW ARTIST and BEST FEMALE VOCAL PERFORMANCE."

Loren hugged her back and started to cry. "Omg are you serious? Me?"

Kelly hugged her too. "Yes you, I knew it Loren, I knew you had the potential to get this far and you have."

She turned towards Eddie who immediately pulled her into a hug. "Congrats Loren."

"Well I'm sure Eddie knows he's been nominated too."

Eddie smiled. "Let me guess?"

"As usual Eddie it's for best Album and song."

Katy handed Loren a tissue. "Here, now we have to get you ready to find the perfect dress, this is a big deal Loren; all eyes will be on you and your appearance for your first Grammy nomination."

Loren wiped her eyes. "Yes I'm going to need your help Katy."

"Kelly is here to help you too."

"Loren get a pen, we need to sign this and fax them back, they need confirmation that you received news of your nomination and are accepting it."

"Sure Kelly, who would turn a Grammy down?"

Kelly smiled as she handed Loren a pen. "Not going to say names but there's been a few."

Katy sat looking through her phone. "Oh Loren, we need to get you a date for that night, I don't know if you want to ask Danny, I know you both have been working on a video, it would be great to be seen together arriving at the Grammies."

Eddie interrupted his mom before she went on. "It doesn't have to be Danny."

Katy knew where he was headed but she decided to play along and make things harder for Eddie. "I think Danny would be the perfect date for Loren."

Loren looked away, not saying anything. Eddie spoke up. "I disagree with you; I think Loren should decide who she would like to go with."

Katy turned towards Loren. "Ok sweetie do you want to pick your date or we can suggest?"

"Do I need a date? "

"Yes you do, it's your first nomination, it would be better to arrive with a well-known artist on your arm."

Loren let out a soft sigh; she knew who she would love to take with her on the most important night of her life.

She traced the outline of her fingernails and Katy spoke up before Loren could say another word. "You can ask Danny or Eddie, you pick." Katy smiled, she knew how Loren felt.

Loren stood quietly and her eyes slightly glancing to where Eddie sat looking right at her. Was he worried? What if she chose Danny?

Who wants Loren going with Eddie? Danny? R & R guys! I'd love to hear!

Next chapter is almost done; I've made my choice, let's see if we're right? Muah!


	16. Chapter 16

Something more chapter 16

Loren smiled, there were a million butterflies fluttering all over her tummy, she knew she wanted Eddie at her side on that special night, even though Katy was there she smiled and had the courage to ask. "Eddie can we go together? Unless you have plans with one of your many girlfriends."

Eddie felt slightly relieved, what was happening to him lately? A few months after breaking up with Chloe, he wouldn't have cared one bit who Loren would have chosen as a date, but for some reason he felt happy she asked him, he wasn't about to show it though. "Loren it's a great idea, yes that would be great."

Loren smiled, she couldn't help it, it's like she didn't care if he noticed his answer had given her a flock of butterflies.

She turned to Katy. "Ok then it's time to look for a dress."

"Loren something you have got to learn and remember, the designers come to the nominee's, so we will wait to see who wants you wearing their designs to the Grammy's."

"Sounds good."

"Ok Kelly and I have to get going, we had to come in person and tell you both, we were more anxious to see your reaction Loren."

Kelly laughed. "Well let's be honest Katy, you practically flew here."

"I was too excited for Loren, can you blame me?"

Kelly grabbed her bag and headed to the door with Katy trailing behind her. "We will be meeting soon Loren."

"Yes we will be busy." Loren closed the door and looked back at Eddie who was heading to the door himself. "You're leaving?"

"It's late Loren, I'm looking forward to the Grammy's, I'm sure you going to win."

"Thank you Eddie I hope so."

"I know you will, sweet dreams, see you soon."

Loren opened the door and as she closed it she leaned on the door. All of this felt like a dream to her, she was really a Grammy nominee. She smiled walking up to her room.

A few days later Loren kept very busy, she and Danny finally finished the video they worked so hard on. "This was so much fun Loren."

"It was, I hope to be able to do another one soon."

Danny tried getting into the subject of the Grammy's. "I'm sure you have a date?"

Loren didn't want to look at him as she answered. "For what? The Grammy's? That night Katy told me Eddie was there, so he and I are going together."

"Of course, it's perfect; thanks to his family you're in this business."

Loren glanced back at him, pulling her hair to the side as she tied one of her shoes. "I know that, but I've worked hard, I don't want to sound conceited but I'm good at what I do, they're not doing me any favors, they're helping me and I will always be grateful to them."

"Sure I would have liked the chance to ask you though."

Loren let out a small sigh. "Sorry Danny, I think Eddie is the perfect choice for this event."

Danny threw his hands up in the air and walked a small distance away from Loren. "I've been blind; you have a thing for him don't you?"

She didn't hesitate to respond. "I care for Eddie; he's been such a good friend to me Danny."

He laughed shaking his head. "I'm sorry Loren but you can't look at me in the eyes and repeat that, I see love written all over them."

"Danny he's a free man, I'm not doing anything wrong if that were the case."

"Omg, you're blind too! He's a huge fake…" Loren stopped him before he finished his sentence. "Stop Danny, you don't know Eddie to talk about him that way, you never saw the pain he went through when he found out Chloe cheated on him, and you don't see the emptiness in his life right now."

"Oh yeah, poor Little Eddie Duran, he's had everything handed to him all his life, he has the career thanks to his parents."

"That's not fair Danny, he had to work hard to get where he's at, how could you say those things about him?"

"I call as I see it, he's nothing but a womanizing jerk, and I'm glad Chloe cheated on him!"

"Danny! Stop, how could you say those things? I thought you were one of the few friends Eddie has.'

Danny rolled his eyes and let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Friends, jerks don't have friends."

"I'm done talking to you Danny, I don't know what your problem is, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you talk about Eddie that way, he wouldn't do it to you."

She grabbed her things and headed for the door. "I thought we were doing lunch Loren?"

She slammed the door leaving him standing there. "Where's Loren?" asked Jake.

"She's mad at me and now she left."

"I thought you two were having lunch?"

"Well like I said she was upset."

"It takes a lot to upset Loren, what did you say to her?"

Danny sat crashing down in the nearby sofa. "Note to self, I can't say anything bad about Eddie to Loren."

"You bad mouth my man Eduardo?"

"No Jake, but you and I know he can be a real jerk, he has the girls falling at his feet."

Jake sat by Danny. "Eddie is a great guy, he doesn't jump from girl to girl, he dated Chloe for a while and until she played him wrong, he was a one woman man, after that ended he's not sure who to trust, that's why he out there dating, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? He has Loren falling for him that's what's wrong?"

Jake smiled. "You can't blame Eddie for that."

"Oh didn't you hear, he's taking Loren to the Grammies."

"Danny I think I know what your problem is."

"Oh please enlighten me!"

"You're jealous of Eddie; it's not his fault you know."

Danny sat back against the sofa he was sitting on and looked away; Jake walked a bit closer to him. "Danny I know you're the one that's fallen for Loren?"

Danny placed his hands on his forehead down casting his look. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, why don't you talk to her?"

"To have her turn me down? I can see she's in real deep with Duran, I don't have a chance Jake."

"I think you're giving up too fast."

"Nah…once Duran gets a load of this, she will be his, and it's that easy for him."

Jake stood up. "I've never seen you to be one that gives up so easily, Loren is very sweet, you don't see many girls like her anymore, and she's the real deal."

"I know, she's genuine, she's beautiful. She's all that and more, can you believe she's all I think about, I see her everywhere, we're done with this video and I'm already missing her."

Jake held Danny by the shoulder. "Don't give up, Eddie hasn't said anything, maybe you're wrong, she's probably grateful to the Duran's about how far she's gotten in her career, maybe that's all there is."

"I don't know Jake; all I know is that my heart is aching."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry man."

Loren arrived at her Condo. She walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water, snapped the top off and walked out to the terrace, she took a sip of water and sat, and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She knew the discussion she had with Danny proved he was right, she was so in love with Eddie, she couldn't wait for the Grammy's, she would walk into that huge building holding Eddie's arm. That's all she thought about, that's all she wanted.

"Loren I'm home!"

"I'm outside Mel."

"So how was your day? Did you finally finish the video with Danny?"

"Yes we did."

"You don't sound too happy, did I miss something?"

"Danny gave me a hard time because I'm going with Eddie to the Grammy's."

Mel sat next to Loren. "Really? What is his problem?"

"He gave me all this garbage about Eddie and that he's a jerk, I really don't want to repeat any of it."

Mel sat quietly. "I think Danny is jealous!"

"Jealous of whom?"

Mel walked up to Loren. "Why are you so naïve?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Mel please stop!"

"Lo he's into you, Danny likes you, you haven't noticed?"

"No, he's a friend, I've never lead him to believe otherwise."

"Lo I had to tell you Phil was crazy about you, you never notice these things, I have to bring it to your attention all of the time."

"Yeah and drive me nuts, the reason why Phil and I stopped dating, you bugged me like crazy."

"I wanted you both to be happy."

"You drove us nuts Mel!"

"Well that's in the past, the point I'm trying to make is that Danny likes you."

Loren walked to the fridge; she took out the plate of leftovers. "I'm not interested; I'm busy with my career, planning to look my best at the Grammy's."

"Oh yes, I remember now, you're in love with Eddie!"

"Don't patronize me Mel."

Loren proceeded to place the plate in the microwave and pushed on the on button to warm up their food for the evening.

"Lo I'm not trying to do anything, I just don't want to see you get hurt, Eddie doesn't seem interested in getting serious with anyone, and Chloe is to blame for that."

"I know Mel, believe me I know, I just want to hang on to a little hope you know, he's going with me to the Grammy's, maybe just maybe he can see how different I am from Chloe, how happy he can be with me."

Mel smiled and hugged her best friend. "I know Lo, I hope is all works out the way you want it, imagine you and Eddie at the top of the music world."

"I don't care about any of that, I only care about Eddie."

"Ok no sad faces allowed, let's eat, oh and I have a message from Kelly, you're to stop by the office, there's a list of designers that want you to look through some dresses."

"When did you see Kelly?"

"I stopped by the office to see if you were done, I saw Kelly there and she told me."

Loren smiled letting out a small sigh. "I can't wait for that night."

They ate dinner and watched TV the rest of the evening, the following day Loren was up early, she was looking through some of her songs, lately she was very inspired and lyric's flew through her like a water fall. She had a cup of tea and got ready and left.

She arrived at Kelly's early, she went up to see her, she hadn't seen the twins and was hoping to catch them before their nanny left for the park with them.

"Loren come on in."

"Hi Kel, I was hoping to see the boys."

"Sure go ahead, they're in their room."

Miguel the chef peeked thru the kitchen door. "Senorita Loren so good to see you."

Loren's smile grew; she walked over to hug him. "Mr. Miguel, it's good to see you too."

"We miss your lovely voice senorita Loren, but I can listen to you on the radio, and I have your album, I listen all the time."

"Awww you're very sweet, I appreciate your support!"

Ethan and Eric heard Loren and came running to see her. Loren kneeled down to their level and hugged both boys. "Hey guys!"

"Loren we missed you."

"I miss you both too." They looked at Kelly. "Mommy can Loren read to us?"

"No Loren is busy."

Loren smiled and stood up holding their hands. "It's ok Kelly, I can read them a book, I really don't mind."

She walked with them back to their room. Jake came down the stairs. "Where is Loren going?"

"The boys want her to read to them."

"That's very sweet." Jake walked over to get some coffee. "Ok I'll be downstairs."

"I'll be down in a moment, make sure the pictures the designers send are ready for Loren to view."

"I will, Eddie is stopping by, we're finally going to start the video for "if there was no music."

"That has to be done before the Grammy's, we have a month left, good thing Loren is here, we can review the dance steps for the video, call Liam, we need his help with some of the dance moves."

"All will be done honey, hurry down." He walked into the elevator. An hour later Loren was walking back to the dining room. "Ok Kelly I'm all set."

"Thank you Loren, they were very happy to see you, let's head down, we have the dresses to look through and arrangements to start the video for you and Eddie will be made."

They walked towards the elevator heading downstairs, as the doors opened, Kelly stepped ahead of Loren.

"Jake placed all of the pictures on the table Loren, look through them and pick your favorite 5, Katy said we can choose from those final dresses."

"Sounds like a plan." Loren sat and looked through all of the pictures one by one. She smiled as she tried to pick her favorite five as Kelly had suggested. The door opened and Danny walked in. Loren was sitting there; she looked up to see Danny standing there.

"Loren good morning, I'm so glad you're here."

Loren leaned on her hand as she continued to look through the pictures. "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Danny I refuse to continue our conversation from last night."

"It's not about that Loren, I promise, I really need to talk to you."

Loren looked up at him. "About what?" her eyes went back to the pictures.

"I need to tell you how I feel ..."

Loren looked up and precisely at that moment, Eddie walked in, he heard what Danny was about to say to Loren. His eyes shifted towards Danny and back to Loren. "Am I interrupting something?" he dropped the bag he was holding and let out a huge sigh.

It stops here! Sorry, do you think Eddie was happy to hear what DANNY SAID TO Loren? R & R guys! I love Jealous Eddie and I'm not done yet!


	17. Chapter 17

The reviews are amazing! Thanks guys! This story might have over 30 chapters, not even close to finishing yet with so many ideas! Hope you all agree! Luv you all!

Something more chapter 17

Loren felt both Eddie and Danny's eyes on her. "Danny can we talk later?"

Eddie walked to where Loren sat, he knew what Danny wanted to say and if he could help it, he wasn't going to allow him to say anything right now.

"Danny We have a video to work on." Eddie held Loren by the arm as she stood up."

If looks could kill, Eddie would be dead. Danny wasn't pleased he had interrupted "A video?"

"Yes the hit song Loren wrote, if there was no music, the label wants a video, so you're going to have to talk to Loren later."

Danny ignored Eddie and turned towards Loren. "Can we have lunch tomorrow Loren?"

Eddie loved getting into Danny's face. "We're going to be busy Danny."

"I'm not talking to you Eddie, I'm asking Loren."

"And I'm telling you were going to be busy."

Danny walked towards Eddie, Loren noticed he wasn't happy and stepped in between the two. "Ok, Danny we can meet some other day, I'm busy today and tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll text you later Loren." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Danny turned and walked to the door not acknowledging Eddie at all. Eddie rolled his eyes. "What's his problem?"

"I don't know." Loren replied.

"He wanted to tell you he likes you." Eddie smirked.

Loren picked up the pictures of the dresses she was looking at. "I don't know Eddie, we're just friends."

"The way he was looking at you? Oh yeah just friends? Nope he likes you."

"So is this is funny? Why are you laughing?"

"I could tell he was annoyed, the thought that I walked in as he tried to declare his love to you, too funny Loren."

"I'm glad I could be of service to you today Eddie."

"Ahh come on Loren, be a good sport! "

"Sure I can stand here and wait until you're done."

"Ok ok, so tell me did you pick a dress?"

"Kelly said to round it down to my five favorite dresses; I think I know which one I want."

Eddie tried taking the pictures from her hand but Loren was too quick. "Oh no you don't it has to be a surprise, and you're going to have to wait until that night."

Eddie locked eyes with Loren. "Oh really!" He leaned so close their noses almost touched. She froze for a few minutes and took a few steps back, Kelly walked in. "Ok you two, video time."

Loren grabbed the pictures she was looking at and they walked to the back of the office. For the next several hours they went over the steps before recording, Liam a dance choreographer was there helping with the steps.

He gave them instructions.

"Eddie hold Loren from the waist when you start with the line (The soundtracks would disappear, Bruno couldn't catch a grenade)….hold her hand and swing her…bring her close to your chest and repeat those steps as you continue with the song and swing her several times."

They did as instructed and after several hours of going over the steps, they were able to record. Jake came in. "Ok guys, we will continue tomorrow, that was really good, Loren love the extra steps you added to the end of the song. "Thanks Jake."

"We'll be here tomorrow Jake, how early?"

"Noon is fine, have a great night you two."

Loren walked over to the seat where she had placed her things. Kelly walked in. "Loren did you pick your favorite five dresses?"

"Yes Kelly." She handed her the pictures. "We will meet with the designers next week, you'll try all of the dresses you chose and then we'll pick the final one."

"Ok Kelly, see you tomorrow, give the boys a kiss for me."

Eddie was waiting by the door when Loren walked through the doors. "Loren you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

"Great, let's go and get something to eat, my treat."

Loren bit her lower lip; she was excited. "I'd rather go home."

"I heard you love Pastrami sandwiches; I know a great place a few blocks away."

He gave Loren the puppy eyes; she couldn't resist him even if she wanted too. "Ok ok, one more of those looks and you'll turn into one cute puppy."

"Oh so you think I'm cute?"

Loren smiled avoiding looking at him. "I said puppies are cute."

"So you don't think I'm cute?"

"Eddie! You're making puppy eye looks, that's cute."

Eddie wouldn't give up. "Oh I get it, the puppies are cute, any puppy is cute, but I'm not."

"Oh my God Eddie what is it with you lately?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I'm feeling insecure."

"You Eddie Duran insecure? I find that very hard to believe." Loren smiled as they walked to their cars.

"You drive Loren, and then you can bring me back to my car."

"Sure hop in." She got into the driver seat and adjusted her seatbelt. She turned to Eddie. "Your seatbelt please."

He smiled and did as told, Eddie told her what street to take to get to the sandwich shop, and before they got off he took a cap out of his pocket. "OK Super star first lesson, carry a cap and sun glasses when you're out and about."

"Is it really necessary?" Loren parked and they exited the car. She laughed. "Oh there you go again Loren, what's so funny now?"

"I can tell it's you Eddie."

"Of course you can, you know it's me."

Loren took the sunglasses out of her bag. "I'd know you anywhere Eddie."

"Really? You're sure? How sure?"

She put her glasses on. "Oh God are you this needy all of the time?"

"Oh wait, first I wasn't cute, now I'm needy."

They kept walking to the sandwich shop

Mel and Ian were across the street. "Hey look, it's Loren and Eddie."

Mel stopped and smiled. "Yeah you're right, I'd know Loren anywhere."

"There's a lot of smiling going on over there."

Mel glanced at Ian. "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"No! why?"

Mel held Ian's arm and dragged him across the street. "Why are we headed their way?"

"It's my best friend with Eddie; I want to see what they're up too."

"Ahhh come on babe, I want to be with you."

Mel stopped and pecked Ian on the lips. "You're the perfect boyfriend."

Loren and Eddie ordered their sandwiches and waited as Ian and Mel walked in. "Hello you two!"

Eddie stood with his hands in his pocket smiling as Loren rolled her eyes and placed her glasses above her head. "What are you doing here?"

Ian was the first to speak. "We weren't coming here that's for sure."

Loren turned to Mel. "Your idea?"

"I saw the two of you coming in here, thought the menu must be good, you know."

"I bet." Loren smirked. Mel grabbed Loren by the arm. "Ian I'll be right back."

"Mel where are we going?"

"Oh Lo, shhhhh." They entered the restroom. "OK spill it Lo."

"Spill what?"

"You and Duran here together, come on what gives?"

"If you must know, we were working on a video, and we're hungry and came here to eat, that's it Mel."

"You both looked so cozy; I could tell Duran was flirting."

"Nah we were just talking."

"Lo I know what flirting looks like, he was flirting."

"Ok let's get out of here, people are starting to stare." Loren washed her hands and both girls walked out, they found Eddie and Ian sitting on a table.

"Thanks Eddie." Loren sat across from Eddie. Mel looked at both of them and then she turned her attention to Ian.

"Ok let's go Ian; I thought these two were having fun."

Eddie laughed and looked at Loren. "I guess we're boring."

Loren took a bite of her sandwich. Ian waved as Mel pulled him towards the door. "What was up with Mel?"

Loren shrugged her shoulders as she tried talking but was still chewing. She held her hand up. "Why?" she tried to swallow and talk.

"She dragged you to the restroom pretty quick."

"You should know Mel by now Eddie; everything is an adventure for her."

They continued to eat and Phil walked in. He stopped by Loren and Eddie's table. "I'm so sorry to interrupt."

Loren took a drink from her water. "Hey Phil, how did you know where I was?"

She got up to hug him. He smiled. "One guess?"

Phil turned to acknowledge Eddie. "Hey good to see you again."

"Yeah same here."

"So I take it Mel told you where to find me?"  
"I tried calling you and your phone went directly to voicemail."

Loren checked her phone. "I had not noticed its dead."

"It's ok, I tried Mel, I knew she could tell me where I can find you."

She noticed Phil was a bit nervous. "You ok Phil?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sit and join us." Phil did and looked at Eddie. "Privately?"

"Well good thing I'm done I'll just sit over here and make some calls."

Eddie stood up and moved to the adjacent table. Phil turned to Loren. "I'm sorry, you're on a date and I'm here messing things up."

Loren smiled and blushed. "It's not a date Phil."

"What? What's taking him so long?"

"Phil, keep it low, he's not too far!"

"Loren you're amazing and sweet and beautiful. You are the best thing to come into his life."

"It's ok, I'm ok, and it's not meant to be."

"Wow and you expect me to believe you?"

Loren looked into Phil's eyes. "Am I that transparent?"

"Sweetie, it's written all over your face, you never looked at me that way you look at him."

"We were too young Phil, who knows the meaning of love during high school."

"Hey don't knock it, it can happen, what's he waiting for?"

"Chloe messed him up pretty bad, I honestly don't know, he's cut back from dating a different girl each week, he's not getting serious any time soon."

"I'm sorry Loren, you deserve to be loved and be happy, and you're special."

Loren down cast her look. "Thanks Phil, you're amazing too."

He held Loren's hand and kissed it, Eddie noticed and furrowed his eye brows, and what is Phil doing? He wondered, he was on the phone and couldn't help but notice the interaction between Loren and Phil, he felt uncomfortable, and why was Phil holding Loren's hand and kissing it. He forgot he was on the phone. "Oh yeah, listen I'll call you with an answer tomorrow." Eddie hit the end button and tried to casually look to where Loren sat talking to Phil. He had not felt this way in a while, why was he getting upset?

Loren pulled her hair to the side. "Listen enough about me, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot what I was doing here, remember I told you I've been seeing Adriana?"

Loren smiled. "Yes, did she turn back into a witch?"

Phil smiled. "No I told you she's changed Loren, she's amazing, you wouldn't recognized her if you saw her."

"I'm sorry Phil, she put me through hell while we were in school, I don't know what her problem with me was."

"You need to give her another chance Loren, listen I'm madly in love with her."

Loren touched his face. "Ahh Phil, I'm so happy for you, she better appreciate you or I'm going to have a girl to girl talk with her."

Eddie noticed and again felt uneasy, why was Loren touching his face that way? Why all this affection? His hands were feeling sweaty; he kept pulling his hair back, something he did every time he was getting upset or anxious.

"I want to ask Adriana to marry me."

Loren's eyes widen. "Phil it's that serious?"

"Yes and I need your help."

Loren smiled and held Phil's hand caressing it. "Sure anything for you."

Phil stood up and took something out of his pant pocket. Loren smiled when she saw him pull out a little velvet box.

He handed it over to Loren. "Here tell me what you think?"

Eddie's eyes widen when he saw Phil place the small velvet box in her hand and practically flew to Loren's side. "Hey what's going on here?"

Loren held the box and looked at Eddie. Phil looked at him wondering why he was yelling.

Sorry it ends here! LOL! I'm having fun with this jealous Eddie, I'm not quite done! Hope it's ok? R & R guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Get ready for jealous Eddie, not quite done yet! Thank u guys for your amazing reviews!

Something More chapter 18

Phil smiled. "Relax Eddie, no need to raise your voice."

Loren stood up. "Phil wants me to look at the ring his giving his girlfriend." She too wondered why Eddie had raised his voice.

He blushed. "Sorry you two looked too serious over here, just making sure, I guess."

Loren opened the box. "Phil this is beautiful, she's going to love it."

Eddie felt embarrassed; he turned and walked back to where he was sitting. Loren hugged Phil. "So when is the big day?"

Phil let out a huge sigh. "It's tonight; anyway I'll let you know, got to get ready for dinner tonight and I have to pick up some flowers."

Loren smiled. "I'm excited for you; let me know what she says!"

"You think she'll say no?"

Loren rolled her eyes. "Phil she's got to be crazy to turn you down." She blew him a kiss as he left. Loren turned her attention to Eddie. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, listen Loren, I'm sorry."

Loren tried not to laugh. "Ok what was that about?"

"I don't know, for some reason I thought…never mind."

"No please finish."

Eddie didn't want to explain. "I'm just tired, for some reason I thought he was proposing."

Loren giggled. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Like I said I'm tired."

She suddenly stopped. "Woah wait, what if he was proposing? What's wrong with that?"

Eddie stopped and slowly turned to face Loren. "I didn't mean anything bad Loren, I'm sure any guy would feel honored to marry you."

Loren smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, no need to hear anything else." They both got into Loren's car and they drove off, it wasn't a long drive. Eddie was quiet; he seemed to be far in thought. It took Loren several seconds to let him know they had arrived. "Earth to Eddie."

Eddie finally realized where he was. "Oh sorry."

"You do want to pick up your car?"

"Thanks, we had a nice day."

"It was, we've been so busy lately."

He opened the door and stepped out. "See you here tomorrow?"

"Definitely good night Eddie." She drove away. He walked to his car, got in and sat there for a while. He was still processing the reaction he had when he thought Phil was proposing to Loren, he smiled and drove away.

The following day they worked on finishing the video for "If there was no Music. " Loren was getting so good she did every step to the dances and didn't miss a beat to the song or the lyrics, Eddie did just a well. Kelly and Jake were very impressed.

After they were done, Jake walked up to Eddie. "Hey that was amazing work, I've never seen you do this great, what's your secret?"

"Nothing Jake, the Grammy's are coming soon and I'd like to get this video out of the way, I'm sure it will help Loren." Jake smiled. "You sure that's it Eduardo."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying a word, you figure it out."

Loren returned from the dressing room. She was wearing a black short dress with a leather jacket and long black boots, her hair was loose. "Where are you going? You look beautiful."

"Thanks Kelly, I'm meeting Mel and Ian and Danny for dinner."

Eddie turned. "I thought you were going straight home?"

"I was, but Mel wants to try this new sushi place." She grabbed her bag and left. Eddie sighed he looked at Jake and left.

Kelly hugged Jake from behind. "What's going on?"

Jake smiled. He placed the papers on the desk. "I have this funny feeling Eddie Duran has fallen in love."

Kelly laughed. "What? With whom?"

Jake glanced at his wife flashing a crooked smile across his face. "Take a big guess!"

Kelly's eyes widen. "No!"

"Oh yes, and I mean really hard and this time it's the real thing."

Kelly sat trying to comprehend the whole thing. "You mean he's in love with Loren?"

"He hasn't admitted it yet but I'm so sure, didn't you see the reaction he had when Loren said she was meeting Mel, Ian and Danny?"

"I have to pay more attention around here."

Jake laughed and held her hand. "Come on let's head upstairs, we have two boys who need our attention."

Meanwhile Loren and Danny along with Mel and Ian arrived at the Sushi Palace, a very cozy restaurant with live music.

"I have to learn to make sushi."

"It must be so easy." Replied Danny.

The waiter came to take their order and returned with 4 glasses of wine and water. Ian looked at the menu.

"There's so much to choose from."

Within the hour they had ordered and were eating. The music was still playing and some couples were getting up to dance. Mel stood up. "Come on Ian, let's dance."

"Here? It's a small dance floor." She pulled him by the arm. "Come on, it's more romantic." Ian shrugged his shoulders and followed Mel.

Danny turned to look at Loren. "I hope you like to dance?"

"Of course I love it."

He also stood and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Loren smiled and took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. "Loren I really need to talk to you."

"Sure Danny, what's up?"

"I've been rehearsing this the whole week."

She smiled. "What is it?"

"Loren the moment we met I knew immediately that you were special, I haven't thought of anything else, it's always you, the moment I saw you opening for Eddie I knew I wanted to meet that amazing girl, Loren I'm in love with you."

Loren stopped; you could see there was a slight shock to her look. "Danny, that's very sweet but.."

"But what? Give yourself time to get to know me more Loren, don't turn me down, and don't shove me away."

"Danny you're such a sweet friend, I don't want to hurt you, I really don't."

"Then give me a chance Loren, I'm not going to give up on you."

Loren didn't say anything else, Danny felt uncomfortable. "Is it Eddie?"

"Why bring Eddie up?"

"Man he's so lucky, you're in love with him, I know it, I can feel it."

"I can't control my feelings Danny, I'm sorry."

He stopped dancing and walked back to the table. Loren followed and sat down, she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her, she didn't want to hurt Danny.

"I'm not giving up, I can wait, I'm really good at it."

"Thank you Danny, I hope we can continue to be friends?"

"I hope so." He got up and walked towards the restroom area. Mel and Ian returned. "Why the sad face Lo?"

Loren smiled down casting her look. "Now I feel awkward."

"Why where is Danny?"

"I guess he stepped away to the men's room."

Mel looked at Ian and back to Loren. "Come on Lo smile sweetie."

"I'm trying; Danny just told me he's in love with me."

Mel's eyes widen. "Oh wow, just now?"

"Yes while we were dancing, I told him I didn't want to hurt him."

Ian took a sip of his water. "That's the worst thing a guy could hear."

"I know Ian, but what can I tell him? I'm not going to lie to him, I can't, I think he's sweet."

"Don't worry Loren; he needs time to deal with the heart break."

Loren leaned on her hands. "Oh no, I don't want that."

Mel smiled. "It must be so cool to have a country star admit he's in love with you."

"No it's not fun when you hurt that person, and I know I hurt him Mel, I could see it in his eyes."

"Loren if you want we could leave as soon as he returns?"

As soon as Ian stood up Danny was walking back to the table. "Listen Dan, we're leaving, I have an early shoot."

Mel also stood up. "Lo are you coming or staying?"

She turned towards Danny. "I'm really tired Danny, can we go?"

"Yeah sure, I hope it's ok if I take you home?"

"Sure that would be great." Loren turned towards Mel. "I'll see you home in a bit."

"Sure we're heading that way too, dinner was great Danny."

He smiled. "I'm glad." Mel held Ian by the arm and she snuggled close to him as they walked away. Loren grabbed her purse and both she and Danny headed out the door. He opened the car door for her and she got in and they left. The ride home was quiet. Loren looked out the window; Danny didn't say a word, after 20 minutes they arrived to Loren's condo. She turned smiling. "Thank you Danny, I had a nice time." He got off to open the door and Loren stepped out.

He sighed. "I'm willing to wait Loren, you're worth waiting for."

"Thank you Danny, I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you."

"Like I said I'm going to wait, Eddie isn't your type, I know you'll eventually see it."

"Good night Danny." He leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. Loren didn't move, he stepped back and turned to walk away. "Loren I love you." She smiled. "Thank you Danny, love you as my friend."

Loren went inside; she got into the elevator and pushed the button for the 20th floor. She exited it once the doors opened and went inside. She dropped her bag and sat on the nearby couch, tears streaming down her cheeks, closing her eyes, she sobbed softly.

Meanwhile Ian and Mel went for a nice drive and then they headed back to her place. He stopped in front of Mel's, she got off and leaned on the door. "Are you coming in?"

"No I think I'll head home, I have an early shoot remember? Plus I have to stop and see Eddie for a bit."

Mel smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Ok my love, I had a great time."

"Me too, see you tomorrow after I'm done."

She smiled and turned walking into the Condo. Ian drove away. Mel went into the elevator and after getting out on her floor, she went inside, as she closed the door, she noticed Loren wiping tears from her eyes. "Lo what's wrong?" she ran to her side kneeling. "Please don't cry, did Danny say something?"

"The same thing he said earlier, he loves me and he's willing to wait, do you know how much I want to hear those words from Eddie?"

Mel sat on the floor next to her. "Yeah I know, Loren you're on a great road right now, just don't let what Danny told you upset you, there will be many more like him as your career grows."

"I know Mel, I don't want anybody else, I only want Eddie."

"Just be ready and enjoy where you're headed, I know you're meeting with the designers this week."

"Yes I get to try on 5 of my favorite dresses."

"See you're smiling, let's get some cookies and milk, those are the best things to eat when we're feeling down."

Loren smiled as she got up and followed Mel into the kitchen. Loren's phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw the message. "Mel Phil is engaged, she said yes."

"Ugh now I have to see Adriana as family."

Loren poured a glass of milk. "Come on, Phil is very happy."

Ian arrived at Eddie's, letting himself in with the spare key he had. "Hey Mate, you home?"

Eddie yelled out. "Yeah hold on, I'm upstairs."

Ian walked to the fridge taking out a bottle of cold water. Eddie came down. "It's not even midnight, where's Mel?"

"She's home."

"I thought you were on a double date with Loren and Danny?"

"We were." Ian took a sip of water.

"So why are you here?"

"Can't I stop to see my mate?"

"Yeah, I was getting ready to shower."

"Go shower, I'll watch some TV."

"Hey so what happened?"

Ian smiled. "I know you're dying to know, just ask, where is Loren?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "What, you're usually out til 1 in the morning; it's kind of early for you."

"We had dinner, Mel and I went for a ride, Danny took Loren home."

Eddie stood quiet; he leaned on the kitchen fridge. Ian laughed. "I know you want to know more."

"What do you mean?"

"We were at the Sushi Place, we danced for a while, it was nice."

Eddie glared at Ian. "I'm going to kill you Ian!"

"Ok ok, Danny danced with Loren, she seemed nervous if you ask me."

"Really, I guess Danny has the effect on her, she's uneasy around him."

Ian dropped the bottle of water on the sink and grabbed his keys. "Ok mate, now I bid you good night."

Eddie furrowed his eyes as Ian walked past him. "Yeah ok… anything else?"

"Oh yes." He turned towards Eddie. "Danny told Loren he's in love with her."

He left Eddie standing there as he closed the door behind him.

What will our jealous Eddie do? R & R guys!


	19. Chapter 19

Something More Chapter 19

Eddie opened the door as fast as he could. He grabbed Ian from the shoulder. "You expect me to stay calm, what happened? What did Loren say?"

Ian was practically on the floor laughing. "I knew it mate, I knew this was news you'd love to hear."

"C'mon Ian, what did Loren say?"

Ian walked back into the penthouse. "Well if you must know, she turned him down."

Eddie tried to hide his smile. "Really?"

"You know you're pleased with the news, now what?"

"I don't know Ian, I find myself thinking about her a lot, I just want to let her enjoy her career, I want to make sure this is something I want to pursue."

"What are you kidding me? I just saw how curious you were to see what she had answered Danny, she's not interested in him, and why pretend Eddie you know it's you she wants to be with."

Eddie sighed. "She deserves better."

"Oh you really mean that?"

"She's just starting to get her career, look she even got a Grammy nomination, I didn't even get one until my second album was about to drop, she's going places Ian, I want her to enjoy that."

"So you're not going to do anything about it?"

"Ian I want to make sure this second time around, I don't want to get Loren excited and then find out I was just confused."

"Confused? Have you seen yourself lately? It bothered you to see her with Danny, what are you going to do wait for someone else to come along? The day you kissed her and told her you loved her, what brought that on?"

"I don't know Ian, I had a bit too much to drink, she was right there, she is beautiful, it just happened, you know, I said it that one time, and when I say it again I want to make sure I mean it."

"Ok mate, whatever, I just don't get you, first it was Jason, now Danny, what are you going to do if someone else shows up?"

Eddie sat and let out a long sigh. "Yeah we'll see."

That week Loren met with several designers and finally picked a dress for the Grammy's. She rehearsed several times a week the song she was singing that night, it was one of the songs from her first album. The big day arrived; Loren was up early and left with Katy to get her make-up and hair done. It was 10 a.m. when she was sitting in a Hotel near the theatre where the Grammy's where being held. Her hair was loose and wavy cascading down to her shoulders; her make-up was perfect, a slight match to her dress. The dress Loren had chosen was delivered to the Hotel room.

"Loren we leave in 30 minutes, we have to get make sure everything is set for tonight."

Katy walked in with the dress. "Here you go Loren, go put it on, Eddie is on his way."

Loren smiled. "Oh now I'm getting nervous."

Nora arrived, she looked stunning. "I thought you'd be dressed by now sweetie."

"I'll be ready is a sec mom."

Loren choose a Donna Karan red draped stretch mermaid style long gown. And a pair of Jimmy Choo dart crystal high heels with a Burberry clutch. Loren finally came in to the view of the large Mirror of the room. She looked at herself from top to bottom, she was speechless. Katy and Nora walked close to her in aw. "Loren you look beautiful."

Nora held back tears. "Sweetie, it's not even your wedding and I already want to cry."

"No mom, make-up has to stay intact."

Kelly knocked on Loren's door. She peeked in. "Wow you're going to knock everyone's shoes off, you're beautiful."

Loren swung her dress around to see the back of the dress; it was strapless with crisscross lines in the back.

"Oh by the way, Eddie is here and so is the limo, you ready Loren?"

She smiled, she was more excited to have Eddie see her, she stepped out and Eddie was talking to his mom and suddenly stopped when Loren came into his view. He sighed. "Wow Loren you're gorgeous."

"Thank you Eddie." A tint of pink embraced her delicate cheeks. Eddie extended his arm and Loren placed her arm in it and they walked out, the limo was waiting in an area surrounded by security but that didn't stop the fans and paparazzi from standing there trying to get a picture of Eddie Duran with Hollywood's latest Pop star Loren Tate. They got into the limo and it took off, arriving at the theatre where the Grammy's were being held that night. Eddie exited the Limo first and extended his hand to help Loren out. She looked around to see many Music artists arriving, a lot of familiar faces.

Gossip reported stood nearby and Eddie brought Loren close enough to talk to some of them, many of the questions were directed to them and their relationship. All Eddie answered was they were very good friends.

"There has to be more between you two Eddie." "You sure love isn't blooming with you and Loren?" That and many more questions flew out towards them, Eddie only answered if he saw fit to do so.

They entered the huge theatre and Loren was whisked away with Kelly. Eddie scanned the area for any familiar faces. He walked around greeting a lot of old friends he had not seen in a while.

"I can't believe it, Eddie Duran?"

Eddie turned and smiled as soon as he recognized the voice behind him. "Hey Rick."

They did the side hug. "Wow look at you, last I heard you were engaged to be married."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah well that's old news."

"So I heard, I'm sorry man, I thought Chloe was the right girl for you."

"Now you know she's not, so what have you been up too?"

Rick was a theatre performer and singer; he had many awards behind his name. He was only 26 but had accomplished so much in his career.

"I'm back in L.A for a while; we have a play that has been scheduled in this area for 6 months. And tonight I'm here with a friend."

"That's great Rick, I'm happy for you."

"I'm sure you're a nominee again?"

Eddie smiled down casting his look. "Well I want to be humble, but yeah I am."

"You'll always remain on top Eddie; you're as great as your parents were."

"I love Music, it's my passion."

Katy walked towards Eddie. She smiled when she saw Rick. "Omg is it really you?"

Rick walked towards Katy and hugged her. "The beautiful Katy Duran, you don't age do you?"

She blushed. "Well I have an amazing husband and son; I can't complain Rick, thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome."

"Eddie make sure where we are seated tonight, Loren is going over the song she's singing tonight."

"Ok mom."

Katy left after kissing Rick on the cheek good-bye; he turned his attention towards Eddie. "Loren Tate, I've heard her on the radio, she's a nominee?"

"Yes she is, she's got an amazing voice and a talented song writer."

"I've read about her, I can't wait to see her perform tonight and meet her."

"Well stick around."

Rick smiled. "Don't mind if I do, see you later Eddie, it was good to see you."

"Same here."

Within the hour the Grammy's had started. The M.C opened the show with some jokes and then announced a presenter's name. Each winner was announced after the category they were nominated for.

Before Loren's category was announced she was the next singer up. "Everyone please welcome the lovely Loren Tate with one of her hit songs from her first album. Breaking your own heart, please welcome Miss Loren Tate.

Loren walked to the podium and smiled. She grabbed a mic and began her song.

"Shaking your head

Like it's all wrong

Before you're here

You're already gone

And even with the light all around you

You're all alone in the dark

You're breaking your own heart

Taking it too far, down a lonely road

You say you just want love

But when it's close enough you just let it go

The very thing

You've been the most afraid of

You've been doing it from the start, breaking your own heart

Too many tears

Too many falls

It's easier here behind these walls

But you don't have to walk in the shadows

Life is so hard

You're breaking your own heart

Taking it too far, down a lonely road

You say you just want love, but when it's close enough

You just let it go

The very thing you've been the most afraid of, you've been doing it from the start

Breaking your own heart breaking your own heart.

It's not too late, I'm still right here

If only you'd let go of your own fears

You're breaking your own heart."

Loren continued singing the song with so much emotion that after she was done, the audience gave her a standing ovation, and she smiled as she slightly bowed to the audience, placing the mic back on its place and walking to the back of the stage area. Katy, Kelly and Nora waited for her, as did Mel who was holding back tears. "I know you're a winner tonight Lo, you were amazing."

Nora hugged her too. "I'm very proud of you sweetie.'

Katy and Kelly took their turn too.

Loren smiled, holding back the tears wanting to escape her orbs, the song she just sang was written with Eddie in mind. Who was she kidding; Eddie was the inspiration behind all of her songs.

Within the hour Loren's category was announced and it was no surprise to Kelly and Jake and Katy that Loren won her first Grammy for best new performer, she walked up the stairs to accept it, smiling and trying not to cry.

"Thank you so much, I can't express what this means to me, a year ago I was home watching the Grammy's, who would have said I'd be here this time accepting my own Grammy, thank you very much, I'd like to thank Kelly and Jake Madsen, Katy and Max Duran and Eddie Duran, and my mom, who always encouraged me and believed in me and of course my best friend Melissa Sanders, so many to thank." She extended her hand holding her Grammy up in the air and smiled as she once again said. "Thank you all so much." She walked away smiling. Within the hour the show was over and Eddie walked away with a Grammy for best Album too.

Katy walked to where Loren stood as many congratulated her on her Grammy. "Loren we're headed to an after Grammy dinner party, we should get going."

"I have to be there?" she asked not sure she wanted to go. "Yes Loren, it's an obligation to attend these parties, we're going to be there with you."

Eddie walked up to her. "I haven't congratulated you, that was an amazing performance Loren, you killed it."

He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Eddie, I'm still in shock, there were other new performers that could have won."

"Yes but you took it this year, well deserved."

They all got into the waiting Limo and were driven to one of the prestigious restaurants in the L.A area where most of the winners attended.

They entered and many continued to congratulate both Eddie and Loren. Rick James caught eye of them and walked towards them, he smiled as he made eye contact with Loren.

He held her hand and kissed it. "You my lady were the best performer tonight."

Loren blushed; she felt his eyes on her immediately. "Thank you."

Eddie smiled. "Rick James, meet Loren Tate."

Loren looked at Eddie and back to Rick. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rick."

"We go back a long time Loren, we were tutored by the same teachers."

"Oh yeah, we got into all sort of trouble." Rick couldn't keep his eyes off of Loren. "May I please say you're beautiful too, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, thank you again." Eddie noticed and felt uncomfortable with the way Rick was placing all of his attention towards Loren.

"We have to find out table."

Rick smiled once again holding Loren's hand. "I'm grateful we are seated together, may I ?"

Loren smiled and followed Rick as he held her hand guiding them to the table they were to be seated at. Katy noticed and smiled looking back at Max. "Well I guess Loren has caught the eye of the amazing Rick James."

"If Eddie isn't careful, they're going to sweep Loren away from under him." Max retorted. Max and Katy along with Jake, Kelly, Nora, Mel and Ian were all seated at the table with Loren and Eddie and of course, Rick was right there, sitting next to Loren.

They had dinner and the Orchestra started to play. Rick immediately stood up and asked Loren to dance and she accepted gracefully. Eddie tried to pretend this wasn't bothering him at all. He kept playing with his fork on the plate.

"Eddie honey, that's kind of annoying." Katy couldn't help but smile as she looked away.

"What's so funny mom?"

"Nothing, the moment we arrived Rick has not left Loren's side, I knew she would capture the attention of anyone smart enough to know she's very special."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to dance with your father, think about it son, not everyone is out to cheat on you."

Rick looked at Loren. "I've read about you in several magazines, I'm so glad we finally met."

"I didn't know I had a fan."

"Come on Loren, you're modest, you have many fans, and after tonight's award, your fan base will grow."

"I'm flattered; I really love what I do."

"So you're putting the career of becoming a lawyer behind you?"

"I think so, I'm excited to be singing, I love it."

"You Loren are amazing."

Loren furrowed her eye brows as she finally had the courage to look Rick in the eyes. "I appreciate that, you hardly know me though."

"I don't have to know you; I've read enough to know you're an amazing woman Loren."

"Wow that's very sweet."

"I hope you don't mind me calling you Loren? I'm excited we will get to know each other even more now."

Slowly she looked to where Eddie sat. He was sitting alone in the table.

Mel and Ian were dancing, even Nora was on the dance floor, and as he looked to where Loren danced with Rick, he made eye contact with Loren. She smiled; it bothered him how close Rick was holding her as they danced, after the third song he finally got up walking to where Loren and Rick were still dancing.

What is going to convince Eddie? I hope you don't mind another guy entered the picture? We have to wake Eddie up! I hope you all agree! R & R guys Song ("Breaking your own heart" credit to Kelly Clarkson!)


	20. Chapter 20

Something more Chapter 20

He walked to where they were dancing. He looked at Loren. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure." Loren replied unsure and Rick stepped aside and turned to Loren. "I'll be waiting for another turn."

"They're serving dessert Rick, we'll be there shortly." Eddie responded befre Loren could say another word. He walked back to the table. Eddie looked at Loren. His heart was racing, he was upset, and tried to hide it. "Looks like you're very popular tonight?" He pulled Loren real close to him as they danced.

"How so? Rick is the only one I've danced with so far."

Eddie let out a cynical laugh. "I noticed, almost 4 dances, aren't you tired yet?"

"No, we were having a lovely conversation."

"I could tell, you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Did you ask me to dance or are we going to do questions and answers?"

"I'm not arguing, I'm just saying you win one Grammy and suddenly you're on the dance floor non-stop."

"Oh is it a crime? Is there a law after winning a Grammy I should follow? If so, do tell!"

"Oh I'm sure." Eddie muttered.

Mel and Ian were still dancing; Mel hung from Ian's neck. "Have you noticed Lo and Eddie seem to be arguing?"

"I really don't care; if he likes her he should say it and stop all of this crap."

Mel laughed. "You're kidding right? He has a weird way of showing it, That Rick guy is gorgeous; love his blue eyes, and that wavy blonde hair."

"Hey I'm standing right here." Ian scolded.

"Aww are you jealous? You know you're my favorite guy."

"You're practically drooling over Blondie."

"Oh come on Ian, who is Rick? How does he know Eddie?"

"They met when they were kids and then auditioned for a part on a play, Rick got the part and now theatre is all he does."

"I don't remember seeing him; then again, I hardly see or follow theatre."

"He's really good, he's won several Tony Awards, he's made a career of the theatre, and he played the phantom a few years ago."

"Really, I would love to see him fall for Loren."

"Hey I thought we were on the same team?"

She laughed rolling her eyes. "Eddie is taking too long, by the time he makes up his mind, Loren will be taken, first that looney Jason, then Danny and now Rick James."

"Don't let Eddie hear you."

The music stopped. Mel grabbed Ian's arm walking back to the table. "Hummm I'll tell him myself if I have too."

Loren sat and Rick immediately sat next to her. "So have you ever thought of a career in theatre?"

"No never."

"You have an amazing voice; I know you would be successful."

Eddie rolled his eyes and interrupted. "She's a pop star, she's not theatre material."

"I think she would be amazing, I think the phantom of the opera might return you could audition Loren."

"I don't know Rick."

Max and Katy sat hearing the conversation and looked at each other as Eddie sat tapping his fingers on the glass he held. Nora was a few steps away talking to one of the Max's friend. Jake and Kelly were a few tables away.

Mel couldn't help it, she had to ask. "So Rick, what play are you doing right now?"

"We're about to finish Good Ole Ginny."

"I heard about it, I bet it's a lot of fun to do theatre."

"It's too much fun, I enjoy it."

"I'd love to see one; your voice must be amazing?"

He smiled, he felt confident. "I'm not bragging but I am, I think Loren could do theatre, her voice is beautiful."

He turned and noticed Loren talking to Katy and Max. He could tell Eddie wasn't happy. So he turned to Mel once more. "So you Loren's friend?"

"I'm her best friend, nice to meet you, you can call me Mel."

"Nice to meet you Mel."

Rick smiled and he had to know, he couldn't help it. "So is Loren seeing anyone?"

Ian was taking a drink and stopped almost spilling it as he looked to see what Mel would say. "No, she's free as a bird." Mel leaned on her hands and smirked. "Why you interested?"

Rick laughed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Well since we got here you haven't left her side, can't say I blame you."

Rick let out a quiet sigh; Mel knew he was up to something. "Ok I guess I can ask for a number."

"Go for it!" Mel smiled moving her eye brows up and down. Max stood up and asked Loren to dance, she agreed and held his hand as they walked out to the dance floor. Ian turned to Mel and whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, he likes Loren, what's wrong with that?"

Ian shook his head and finished his drink. Katy finally had enough; she looked at Eddie who sat there with the worst look on his face. "Ok what's with you tonight, you're going to give the gossip magazines a lot to talk about!"

"Why?" Eddie furrowed his eye brows as he turned towards his mom. "They're going to assume you're still hurting for Chloe!"

"All of their attention is on Loren tonight, and the fact that Rick James is all over her might make the headlines!"

Katy giggled. "Oh so that's it, I've told your dad someone is going to snatch her away from you, keep acting like you don't care, you'll see where that leaves you."

Eddie grabbed the glass on the table and rolled it with his fingers. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh come on, you know you're into Loren, you're not very good at hiding it."

"I think she's amazing, beautiful, that's it."

Katy held Eddie's hand. "So what are you afraid off?"

"Nothing! I don't know what you mean?"

Katy shook her head in disbelief. "You know what? I hope Rick or Danny or whoever comes along will show Loren how special she is, she deserves that and more, I hate to tell you but you're going to regret what you're doing."

Katy got up and walked towards Max. "Loren may I steal my husband from you?"

She smiled. "Of course." She looked at Max. "Thank you for the dance." There was sadness in Loren's eyes.

"You're welcome." Before Loren could even take a step, Rick was right there. "Can we take a walk?"

Loren pulled her hair to the side. She stood looking at Rick and smiled. "Sure." He offered his hand and they walked towards the terrace. A photographer stopped them. "Rick any comments?"

He smiled. "Enjoying the evening celebrating Loren Tate first win tonight at the Grammy's."

Several shots were taken of the two holding hands. Loren felt her heart stop, from the corner of her eye she could see Eddie looking their way, this wasn't want she wanted, and she could tell he wasn't happy.

Eddie walked to the bar, Ian caught up to him. "Mate you're gonna let that dude win?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you've been sulking all evening."

"Nah I'm fine." Ian shook his head. "Then why do you keep looking over there?"

"I can't believe Rick and I were friends, look at him!"

"Wasn't Loren your date this evening?"

"Yeah I guess we were, she's not obligated to stay with me."

"You don't seem to care, do you?"

Eddie didn't say a word, taking a sip from his drink. "You had a bit too much to drink in Vegas and you kissed her and told her you loved her, be careful how much you drink tonight mate, who knows what you might do?"

Eddie looked at Ian, he was quiet, not saying a word, focused only on Loren with Rick, the night came to an end at 2 a.m. and Loren was heading to where the Limo's waited with Katy and Max with Eddie trailing behind. Mel and Ian had already left.

Rick drove by and stopped by Loren. "I can drive you home Loren?"

"No thank you, I came with Eddie and his parents, I'll go with them."

He smiled winking at Loren. "I'll see you soon." He drove off. Katy smiled and hugged Loren. "You made a huge impression on him."

"He's very sweet."

"I think he liked what he saw Loren."

Loren blushed. She hugged her Grammy. "It was an amazing night Katy I'm so proud of this award, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, but it's what you earned for working so hard it such a short time and getting where you're at right now."

"It's was an unforgettable night." The limo driver stepped out and opened the door; a car came to a sudden stop. "Eddie guess who?"

Leah stuck her head out of the car window and there was another redhead in the car. Eddie smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Saw the Grammy's tonight, congrats on your win."

Eddie leaned in towards Leah. "Thank you." He kissed her. "So where are we off tonight?"

Loren looked towards Katy, her eyes said it all, Eddie didn't care, he never would care. She got into the limo followed by Katy and Max, Eddie got into the car with Leah and her friend and they drove off.

The following day around noon Loren arrived to see Kelly and Jake. "Loren close your eyes."

She did, Kelly held her hand and walked her to the side of the office where the huge picture window was. "Ok open them."

Loren's eyes widen when she saw the room filled with a variety of Roses. "For me?"

Kelly smiled. "You made a huge impression on Rick James, he send the majority, the label send some."

Loren smiled. "These are from Rick?"

"Yes, they've been arriving since 8 this morning."

"They're beautiful. I'm going to need help taking them home."

Jake smiled. "I'll get them to your place Loren; we need to review your concert for Hawaii."

"Hawaii?"

"The label wants you there, a new music lounge is opening up, they want you there for the weekend, and you'll sign CD's for your fans and do a show each night there."

"Sounds great."

"Let's get this paper work signed. " Loren sat and did as told. The twins came down with the nanny, they were off to the park but heard Loren and came in to say hello. Loren smiled as she saw them run towards her.

"Hey guys, I miss you both so much."

"We miss you too Loren."

She kneeled to their eye level and hugged them. After they left Loren turned to Kelly. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Kelly and Michael called, they want you on the show, and The View is also interested."

"Wow this is really happening?"

"Yes and there's a free give away for your fans. Sign these too Loren."

"Wow I'm nonstop today."

"Loren you won a Grammy, which means you're going to be performing a lot more, the label wants you to start doing some tours with your album, we'll get that going soon, there's no looking back."

Loren sighed. "Don't I know it!? I'm ready Kelly."

"Katy wasn't kidding when she said you were going to be huge."

"I can see ."

"You must be so excited and happy?"

Deep down Loren knew how she felt, she felt crushed, last night hurt so much, watching Eddie drive away with those two girls like nothing mattered, she was convinced he would never love her like she loved him, she had to move on, Eddie was determined not to trust anyone or love anyone, he was damaged goods, she should thank Chloe for that.

She was signing the pictures for Kelly, many fans would win these. It was noon when she was finally done with all of the tedious little things Kelly had her doing.

"Loren, they're delivering a new wardrobe for your Hawaiian tour."

"New clothes?"

"Chris Blaine is interested in designing some gowns and accessories for your future shows or concerts, you have to look the part, and the fans will keep watching you for the latest trends."

Loren sighed. "I didn't even think that would matter."

"Now you know, here take this book, its different styles for your hair, I've selected two make –up artist to travel with you and a stylist."

"Suddenly I feel tired, what else should I expect?"

"Oh we're looking into tour buses, Jake will select several for you to look at and pick one."

"Ok." Loren walked towards the window. "Anything else Kelly?"

"Is there a silver car outside?"

Loren furrowed her look towards Kelly. "There are a lot of cars outside."

"They're delivering Lexus for you."

"What? I get a car too?"

"Yes go and check it out."

Loren smiled taking the elevator down to the ground floor. She walked over to where her new car was parked.

"Hey beautiful." She turned to find Rick standing next to her. "Thank you for the Roses, they're beautiful."

"You can't imagine that impact you had on my life."

Loren looked at him in awe. She was touched by his words. "Rick that's very sweet."

He made eye contact with her. Loren tried looking away but he leaned in placing his hands on her shoulder and brought her closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Eddie was arriving at that very moment and stood there lifeless.

Now what? Has Eddie lost Loren? R & R guys! Be patient! I don't know when this story will end, so many ideas flowing through, hope it's ok!


	21. Chapter 21

A review I got tells me I need to do more variety or I'm going to lose readers! I think this is different from my other stories; I try so hard to do exactly that, have variety in my stories, it can't always be about Leddie following madly in love right away, or Loren giving in to Eddie or vise verse, that's why this is drama! Eddie will come around, but he's got to learn the hard way. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story! Your amazing reviews inspire me! Kiss and hugs!

Something more chapter 21

Time seemed to freeze for Eddie, for a moment he thought it was all a dream, but the noise of cars and trucks driving by and honking brought him back to reality, a painful one. Watching Rick kiss Loren with so much tenderness made him realize Rick wasn't wasting any time.

He slammed the door to his car, breaking the kiss between Loren and Rick, Loren turned to find Eddie walking pass them not saying a single word. Rick knew he was upset.

"Hey Eddie! You don't say hello?"

Loren let out a quiet sigh.

"So where were we?" asked Rick smiling looking down at Loren's soft red lips. She turned immediately. "I'm excited to drive my new car."

"Let's go and get your keys."

He placed his hand on Loren's back and guided her back up to the offices of Jake and Kelly. When they finally arrived, they found Eddie sitting with Jake. "Loren I'm glad you're back, Eddie will be joining you for that weekend in Hawaii."

"Oh that's great." She knew that would be fun, who was she kidding!

Rick interrupted. "Right now we need the keys to Loren's new car."

Loren walked to where Jake sat with Eddie, he was quiet. "Will we be traveling together?"

"Yes, you both are headed to the same area; you will use one of the Duran's planes, Eddie you set to go?"

"Yeah, let me know when." He looked up at Loren who avoided making eye contact with him.

"Ok, we'll make the arrangements later this week."

Rick's phone rang. "Hello, yeah, no I thought it was tomorrow, ok I'll see you in a few."

He hit the end button and looked at Loren. "Problems with auditions, got to go, are you sure you don't want to give theatre a try?"

"Not now Rick, I want to stick to this."

He shrugged his shoulders as he walked closer to Loren. "Ok I'll call you later." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and left. Loren felt she was blushing. "Jake if there's nothing else I'll be on my way."

"Let me get your keys, wait here."

Now she just wanted to run, Eddie sat nearby really quiet. She finally had the courage to ask. "You ok Eddie?"

"Oh yeah, not as ok are you are."

She rolled her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"You're acting like the typical celebrity."

"What!"

"Yeah exactly what I said, you stand outside kissing Rick, looks like you want to be on tomorrow's cover of the gossip magazines or the internet, Loren Tate caught kissing with Rick James!"

"Is that why you're upset?"

He tapped his foot on the floor, he clinched his fists. Loren noticed. "Ok what is it with you lately, last night at the Grammy's you hardly said one word."

"Last night you spend most of your time with Rick, wasn't I your date?"

"I thought so, but remember you've always said we're friends Eddie, dates are for people who have something more in mind than friendship."

"So you don't want to be my friend?"

"Eddie I didn't say that, but as long as we're friends we can hang out with others, you left with those girls, you don't see me upset!"

"You didn't seem to care, last night was all about Rick and how amazing he is."

Loren stood there literally wanting to scream. "Oh I see, we were on a date, why did you leave with those girls, all I did was dance and talk to Rick, you practically ignored me."

Eddie finally stood from the chair he sat in and faced Loren. "I don't want you with anyone."

Loren furrowed her eye brows. "Excuse me!?"

"Exactly what I said, I don't want you seeing anybody Loren."

"Oh really? Now you're going to tell me who I can and can't date?"

"I just told you no one!"

"Omg you're unbelievable Eddie, like I care what you think or say, what are you my father?"

Jake walked in. "Hey Whoa, why all this yelling? We could hear you both in the back!"

Loren turned towards Jake taking the keys from his hands. She was upset. "I'm fine Jake, talk to Mr. Duran!"

She grabbed her bag and left as fast as she could slamming the door behind her. Jake turned to Eddie stunned.

"What the hell Eddie? Do you know if anyone catches wind of this argument between you both it could escalate into something huge, taking out of context?"

Eddie turned his back away from Jake. He let out a huge sigh. "I don't know Jake, I'm sorry we were yelling."

"About what?"

"You didn't notice last night? Rick spend the entire evening by her side!"

"So?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"If you're in love with Loren then say it."

Eddie was stunned as he turned to look at Jake.

"Eduardo how blind are you?"

Eddie stood quietly walking towards the big window in Jake's office. "Eddie, just say it, what are you running from? Look how upset it makes you?"

"Maybe I'm being protective of Loren? Look what Jason tried to do."

"No this was a heated argument, it's written all over you face, what are you afraid off?"

"I don't know Jake, I fell for Chloe like a sick puppy, I thought that was the real deal for me, and then who knows for how long she cheated behind my back, I went to the extent of wanting to marry her and I lost it all, my dream of having what my parents had."

"So that's it, if it's not like your parents it won't work out? Nothing is guaranteed but you can't let what Chloe did to be afraid to give love another chance, Chloe did you wrong and you give up?"

Eddie dropped at the nearest chair. "I don't know Jake, it kills me to see Loren with other guys, Danny and now Rick, I don't want her with anybody!"

"You have to decide Eddie, either you care or you don't and let her be happy."

"Yeah thanks Jake, I'll see you this week."

"You have a trip to Hawaii, think about fixing things Eddie."

Eddie walked out without saying another word. He sat in his car thinking on the events of that day.

A week later Loren was arriving in a limo to the airport, the driver dropped her off at the gate where the Duran plane stood.

One of the men in charge of loading the plane took Loren's luggage. "You may board in few Miss Tate."

She smiled and took a small mirror out of her bag. "Thank you." She opened her make-up bag and retouched her lipstick, Loren's hair had highlights and she was wearing Capri leggings with and a tank top layered with a colorful scarf and flip flop sandals.

"Ready Miss Tate, you may board, Brenda is making sure you and Mr. Duran will have everything you need for the trip."

"I'm sure we will thank you."

Loren went into the plane. Brenda saw her and smiled. "Welcome Miss Tate, everything is set, Mrs. Duran called and asked to give you the back cabin for privacy, anything else please let me know."

"Thank you Brenda, I will."

Loren made her way to the back part of the plane. She sat by the window, took a magazine out of the side of the chair and started to browse through it. She heard noise coming from the entrance of the plane.

"Hey Loren, you're already here."

"Hi Max, are you flying with us?"

"Just for the ride, I have several meeting in Honolulu and Katy is joining me, you know she has no interest in Hawaii."

Loren laughed. "Oh I'm sure she doesn't."

Katy peeked through the door. "Is he talking about me already Loren?"

"No of course not."

"Is Eddie here yet?"

Brenda spoke up. "He just called Mrs. Duran, he's on his way."

Katy rolled her eyes. "The day he arrives on time pigs will be flying, he was even late when he was born, 1 week late."

Loren smiled down casting her look. She had not seen Eddie since that argument they both had at Jake's office, she had the whole week before flying to Hawaii to think about this whole mess, maybe just maybe she should tell Eddie how she feels, maybe she should be the first to talk about her feelings. It was flattering to have Danny and Rick pay her all this attention, but she knew her heart belonged only to Eddie. He arrived within 20 minutes and he acknowledged Loren with a smile and wave sitting a few seats towards the front. Max and Katy sat half way thru the aisle not saying another word. Loren read and made a few phone calls, one of them talking to her mom.

They landed in Hawaii and Max and Katy took off in a cab. Both Loren and Eddie were driven to the Hotel. Fans were already waiting to see them. Loren was escorted to her room, and Eddie was given the keys to his room.

Kelly was waiting for Loren. "How was your flight?"

"It was perfect; this Hotel has an amazing view."

Kelly smiled. "I arranged for a small tour in a few hours, your wardrobe is already here and the stylist and make-up artist are all set in their rooms.

"It's only a weekend Kelly."

"I know, the concert has been sold out so you will have two shows on Saturday and one on Sunday."

"Wow an extra show on Saturday?"

"Yes first one is at 3 p.m. and the final one at 8 p.m. and Sunday's concert is at 7 pm."

"Phew I'm tired just listening to the whole thing."

Within the hour several ladies came looking for Loren and gave her a tour of the lovely Honolulu area, they stopped at several beautiful gardens and state parks and several shops where a photographer took several shots of Loren.

Later that evening Loren was taken to the arena where the concert would be held at. She went through her list of songs and dance steps.

She was driven back to the Hotel. Upon arrival she found several bouquets of Roses waiting in her room.

She smiled, she knew it was Rick again. "He doesn't give up." Loren said as she took the card out to read.

(Miss you terribly, need to see you soon. Love, Rick)

She let out a small sigh as she walked over to the bathroom to enjoy a relaxing bath. The following day seemed to rush for Loren, she had breakfast and the stylist came in to fix her hair, she left it wavy and cascading down to her shoulders and then make-up was next.

She was given a strapless colorful dress with Hawaii's native flowers; her sandals were full of tiny flowers all along the side of it.

Eddie walked in for wardrobe too. He was given jean shorts and a sandals and a short sleeve floral Hawaiian shirt.

"Jake I'm not wearing this!"

"Loren isn't complaining."

"Loren looks good in flowers, I'm a guy, and can't I have something without the flowers please?"

"You're going to offend the owner of the Arena, he expects everyone to wear this type of shirt while they're here."

"Ughhhh what are my fans going to think?"

"You're in Hawaii; they expect to see you in that."

"What about my fans worldwide Jake?"

"Come on Eduardo, give it up and lets go perform, your first show is about to start."

Loren was already back stage going through her routine. Eddie walked in. "Oh You two are expected to do the duets."

"Who's on first Jake?"

"Loren you do the first hour then Eddie, then you'll do the duets at the end."

Eddie glanced towards Loren. "Wow you look amazing Loren."

"Thank you, so do you."

"You're kidding right? Have you seen what I'm wearing?"

Loren smiled. "What you're in Hawaii."

"I just can't feel my songs dressed this way."

Loren walked up to him. "You can do any song dressed any way, come on don't let that shirt stop you from performing tonight."

"You look hot in that dress, look at me; I look like a flower pot!"

"Oh come on Eddie, stop behaving like a baby, watch and learn, I'm on first, you'll see how easy it is."

"Oh really? I'm going to be watching you very close Loren."

She bit her lower lip, he winked at her, she was sure this would be the night to tell him how she felt; he was behaving like the old Eddie she knew.

Loren was introduced and came out singing her heart out, after an hour she was done and Eddie started his songs and when his set was done, he joined Loren for their two duets, the fans went crazy as they performed, when it came to their music they were perfectly in sync.

Jake and Kelly waited for them when they were done. They had another show in a few hours, Loren went to her room to freshen up, she would be wearing another dress a bit more fancier for the evening show, and Eddie was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt.

Loren couldn't help but laugh as she saw him walk past her. "Red looks good on you."

"This isn't as bad as the first shirt I had to wear."

That evening performance went very well for both Loren and Eddie. After the show a few fans won the chance to meet both Eddie and Loren and take pictures. After they were done Loren walked back to her room in the Arena to change her clothes, she couldn't wait until she got back to the hotel and finally talk to Eddie.

Eddie was walking back to his room to change. "Hey handsome that show was amazing."

He turned to find Leah standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

Eddie furrowed his eye brows. "I never asked you to come."

She walked up close to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know you love it when I'm around."

Eddie tried removing her arms from around his neck, but she leaned in pressing her lips against his. Loren walked out of her room and her eyes widen when she saw Leah kissing Eddie.

Loren was willing to tell him how she felt, let's see how this plays out! Is there a chance for these two? R & R Be patient guys! I'm pro-Leddie but Eddie has got to learn a lesson!


End file.
